


PokeProject Part2: Summer Stories

by ZabiHakuhei



Series: Pokemon World r18 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Bisexual Character, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, Original Character(s), Other, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Pokephilia, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tansition, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: Part of the things I'm working this month, finishing writing down concept Pokephilia stories I had but didn't want to put in the first project as I wanted to make a five-parts short experiment. This one will most likely be of another five stories, just that this time I'll post them all together as a series of one-shots, hope you like them!23-10-2020: I had uploaded the wrong version of the third work! Sorry, is fixed now.
Series: Pokemon World r18 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723033
Kudos: 16





	1. Cleaning Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A runaway girl looking for time to think things through in Alola.

_ “Why didn’t you call us when you got there? We were sick worried about you!” _

_ “I told you many times over, the plane would reach late night and I wasn’t going to have time for that!” _

_ “Did you have breakfast yet? “ _

_ “We were finishing the introduction course and just now we are getting on the cars to work, I’ll eat a granola bar and juice on the way.” _

_ “Sophie there you go so irresponsible, you aren’t a child anymore, try to eat properly while you’re there instead of getting distracted about having fun and going crazy!” _

_ “Mom, I didn’t come to Alola to have fun…” _

_ “So you say, but is still a touristic attraction, and your dad and I don’t want our future doctor for something bad happen to them!” _

_ “Yeah, about that…” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Oh, never mind, the Jeeps are already here, see ya!” _

_ “Sophie?!” _

In the cloudless sky of Alola, the sun shines bright in the morning, with burning excitement following a group of young people riding on beach Jeeps. Driving till the corners of a now inhabited part of the island, both men and women would stand on their feet while the cars are still on movement as the instructors point and describe the vast nature of the place and their Pokemon, their phones moving all the time, taking pictures of people using Riding Pokemon to fly over their heads, all young faces marveled to be side to side on the street roads near the beaches reflecting the incandescent sun, everyone but one, a quiet girl of short, black hair silently staring at the passing by waves crash with the rocks until the cars dig inside the thick jungle of green to reach their destination.

“Sophie…? It’s really you, Soph over here!” A red-haired girl waves excitedly from afar, they had stopped on a largely abandoned beach and were just getting off the cars when their eyes met, the woman was wearing a two-piece yellow swimsuit with frills under translucent apparel, sunhat, and sunglasses, both men and women around getting lost on her tall, athletic figure, “Last time we talked I thought you wouldn’t make it! Isn’t Alola great or what?”

“Merry! S-sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it was all a last moment decision ehehe…” The friend shyly replies while places her own sunglass over her head, the girl was short and simple in front of the other, wearing brown shorts and a small white shirt that showed most of her stomach, they gently cross fingers together while talking, “I came in the last plane and fell asleep like a log once I reached my room.”

“Oh well, unlike me you have a lot of things to work and worry for,” Merry tells and gives her a little giggle filled with curiosity, “So, so? Did you pass the exam? Am I looking at the next biggest Doctor of Johto?” She asked with a little swing of her knees, but Sophie just froze there for a couple of seconds, her lips trying to pronounce unknown words just to awkwardly spit in stuttering, “Hahaha, what’s that supposed to be? The language of the Unknown?”

“Erhm… Uhm!” It was the only thing she could manage to spout, “Everything went well so I hurried and packed my things to come here!”

“As expected from the nerd of our high school!” Merry laughed while giving her a powerful smack on the back, “Don’t worry that much, knowing you you’ll do great I mean-”

_ “Attention everyone, we will begin to announce today activities, once you hear your name and designation, move to the tent on the right for the rest of the instructions needed!” _

“You heard them, Merry, let’s get to clean this place!” Sophie says using the chance given by the interruption, taking her friend by the wrist and dragging her with the rest of the group.

In the mass of youngsters and instructors, an adult woman of dark skin suddenly appeared, leaving all men with their jaws on the floor, walking with a two-piece yellow bikini and cork heels with a headband over her afro, wide hips and a voluptuous chest, with an East Side Shellos following her from behind, she stepped in the middle of the instructors and was given one of the megaphones being used, she cleared her throat, pressed on the button of the gadget and shout:

_ “Welcome everyone and good morning, I’m the Ranger called to supervise the cleaning activities done in this side of the island, my name is Nami, and I’ll be working with all of you for the next days, pleased to make your acquaintance!”  _ She coughed and took a small pause as everyone started to clap, raised the megaphone again and continued,  _ “Four months ago this side of the island was a perfect, clean side used for both the townspeople and the Pokemon! But a sudden wave of tourists, followed by several, unapproved parties and raves made this place into the mess you are looking now!”  _ She narrates and describes, extending her hands pointing at the infested of trash sands, broken wooden kiosks, large pieces of plastic and metal thrown everywhere, most of the debris, covered in other layers of different trash and rotten algae and kelp, some of them swimming in the border of the waves touching the beach, the crowd remains silent with her explanation,  _ “Since then the townspeople and the guardian of this side of the island have grown a disgust for tourists, but I want to show them there are good people too, that’s why this voluntary clean-up campaign started, all of you present here are the pure example of it, and I have high expectations for you!”  _ She finished with an energetic shout and clenching a fist into the air, the crowd of young people replying with a just as powerful scream, Nami laughing at their reaction,  _ “And yes, as promised, once this section is perfectly clean, you’ll be able to use the beach for the rest of your time here, we’ll work fast and efficient and then have fun, that’s all from me!” _ The woman concludes this time for sure, giving the megaphone back and bringing a couple of sunglasses from her top, wearing them, and walking away with her Shellos.

The rest of the instructors followed by guiding and listing their names, Merry was called early on and separated from Sophie right at the start, and after forty-five minutes of organization, the small one was left alone confused. With worry, looking at everyone make separate groups, and disperse around the vast beach and the sea in it, she runs directly to the instructors, who had started to pack up the stand they were working on and taking their things into the tent. “H-hey… Hey! I’m sorry for interrupting, erhm,” Sophie stuttered trying to call on their attention, one of them turning to the girl with a box on his arms.

“Yes, can I help-” The man stopped mid-sentence, noticing she had a sticker on her shirt with a name and the symbol of the charity, “Oh don’t tell me, you’re that one girl who got on the last moment here?” He asks condescendingly.

“…Yes? Did something happen… I, I came to help!” Sophie exclaims with a hand posing over her small chest.

“Yeah… no, you came here to give us trouble,” The man replies angered, slowly dropping the box on the floor, “We called for responsible voluntaries, and we did it with anticipation, not looking for someone who gets in the last plane to Alola, most of the activities were organized and scheduled without you because you didn’t confirm your coming!” He scolds the girl like a father scolding a child.

“I… That’s because…” Unable to defend herself from the accusation and the tone he’s giving to her, Sophie just shrugs and looks down on the floor.

“Now, now, what if we calm down a little here?” A feminine voice interrupts them from the other side, Nami appeared all of a sudden when hearing the screams of the man, “We still have things in which she can work with us; instructors were tasked with some things too right?” She suggests to the man with a kind smile and a gesture of a hand.

“Hah… I  _ guess _ there has to be something we can give to her from those,” The man sighs unable to contradict her.

“You heard him, c’mon erhm… Sophie right?” She asks looking at the name tag on her shirt, “We’ll get you some things from the tent and make you work.”

“T-thank you, Miss Ranger, I’ll do my best!” Sophie shouts in a mix of embarrassment and relief.

The contaminated beach had around ten kilometers long, and the part where the girl was sent to work was at the farthest end, completely distanced from the rest of the voluntaries, she was left alone with Nami, the pungent smell of trash, the break of the waves on the shore, and a hoard of Wimpods all stuffed in an improvised metallic corral. “Miss Ranger I’m so sorry… it’s because of me they sent you to this place…” Sophie whispers at the verge of tears.

“Oh don’t be, is not the first time I make men mad at me, hah!” She laughs cheerfully and pets the head of the girl, then take a short pause to breath, “That aside, what about you get to know your new working partners?”

“Ugh…” The girl slowly nods with disgust, kneeling in front of the corral and untying the vinyl knot on it, releasing the Pokemon, at least twenty Wimpods hurry to run to her and Nami, crawling over their feet, “EW NO, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FEEL DISGUSTING!” Sophie screamed in horror, running on circles around Nami, dying of laughter from her reaction, unlike the girl she was barely bothered by the small creatures crawling up on her legs, “I’m regretting this already…”

“C’mon now, these little ones just feel very comfortable around people, they’re hard workers too, we trained them to clean debris and trash on the beaches,” The woman explains calling for her Shellos with a hand, the Pokemon bringing over his back a purse and a plastic bag with pale-yellow cubes, Nami gets a hold of the bag and when opening, the Wimpod instantly run in front of her, lining up, “See? You just gotta know how to handle them, they love this type of Poke cubes; you put them in your hand like this…” She describes, slowly smashing one inside her hand when making a fist, spreading it on the floor for the Wimpod to eat them, “Just a little of this per day and they’ll do whatever you tell them, why don’t you try it too?” She suggests handing one of the snacks to Sophie, holding it reluctantly.

With doubt, the girl smashes the cube and throws her away from the feet, all the Wimpod close to Nami react in a fraction of a second, scaring the girl as they flash to her side to devour the food, “Eeeek! … This, this is going to be so hard…”

“You just have to get used to them, try touching them now and then and you’ll see,” Nami continues explaining, handing the rest of the bag to the girl who ties it to a side of her short, “Alright, you are going to start from this side and walk along the shore to the east, they’ll eat and break down anything it crosses in front of them, you just have to guide the way, then turn back a couple of steps closer of the sand then repeat,” Once finished, Nami fixes her hair and snores, looking at the still grimacing girl, “Okie.”

“Uhm, yes, I get it…” The other babbles out of energy, walking on the tip of her feet, avoiding to touch the Wimpod near at all cost, until she’s in front of the group, “It feels so weird to talk to Pokemon like this… ehem!” She cleans her throat looking for bravery, trying to pull herself together, “Let’s g-get to work everyone, to clean on this mess!” She exclaims with a swim of her fist –Gurragh! – The Wimpod screeched in unison all cheerfully, but they only managed to make Sophie pull another face of disgust. Waving goodbye to Nami, who had to supervise more people around the beach, she’s left alone with the crowd of Pokemon, the which, just like the woman described for her, carefully and with detail, swoop on the sands with their claws and mouths, consuming and devouring all types of trash in the way, at their own pace, barely advancing, the girl sighed in disappointment when looking to the other side she was supposed to reach with them,  _ “No wonder why they gave me this job…” _ She thinks out loud, giving up and kneeling in front of the group of Pokemon, slowly extending her right hand, and then, with her index finger, shyly and slowly caressing the shell from one of them, which barely noticed the girl pressing on it, “I see, is like ceramic…” Sophie continues on her thoughts, approaching a little closer, this time using the whole finger, caressing it’s shell in circles, “Good, good, I could get used to this… slowly…” But as she tries to convince herself of it, the Wimpod finally reacts, happily taking on her hand with its claws and shoving her finger inside his mouth, “EEEEEK!” The girl immediately squirms in disgust, the rest of the Pokemon silent of her reaction, Sophie bites her lips snorting back her desire to cry from the disgust, taking deep breathes, the Wimpod still licking and poking her finger with its mouth, “Pff… hah… hahaha, stop it, it tickles!” She laughs and pulls her finger away, falling on her butt over the sand, the Wimpod now circling around her, slowly crawling up her legs and arms over her body, “Geez! You guys are too clingy!” She laughs again, no longer disgusted or in fear from the sensation of their claws around her body, one of them even managing to get over her head, “That’s enough of silly games, c’mon! Back to work!” Sophie scolds them shaking her head and shirt for them all fall back into the sand, bringing a Poke cube from the bag on her waist and throwing it on the sand like Nami explained for them to eat.

“Let me ask you something Sophie,” Nami asks to the girl the second day of cleaning on the beach, the woman had taken her time to patrol and check on how the situation was going; then took a break when meeting back with the girl, “What brought you to Alola? Are you looking for something, or are you running away from something?” Her voice filled with a serious tone, the other looking at the sand with remorse.

“Do you ask that to everyone, or are you just bored and want to tease me?” Sophie replies with another question, with a bitter expression on her face.

“Actually, I did ask every volunteer,” Nami confesses without much thought, shocking the girl, “Is true when I say I believe in the good intentions of people, but I also know there are some exceptions… and something tells me you’re one of them.”

Sophie turned to her with a muffled squirm, all red from the embarrassment, then after a silent pause, she gave Nami a nod, “I… I failed the entrance exam for medical school, I took the trip to Alola a couple of days after because I didn’t have the strength to tell my parents I failed,” The girl tells rubbing on her arm with discomfort.

“I see, so you’re the type who thinks you owe them or something,” Nami sighs joined with a sarcastic chuckle, walking beside the girl and ruffling her hair with a smile, the Wimpod in the distance, following a track of Poke cube crumbs the girl left for them to clean in a straight line, “Don’t worry about it, you can try next year, failing at something doesn’t mean you’re a failure,” The woman says with warmth, making Sophie sketch a small smile.

“I guess you’re right… for now, I just want to focus on making the beach pretty again,” Turning her sight back to the ocean she explains to Nami, still sighing with a bit of disappointment.

“Well… in the meanwhile, would you like to sit and sunbathe?” Nami proposes when pointing to a couple of old wooden chairs on the sand, “Your scheme with the cubes worked well, so we can take a breath.”

“Yeah, I’d like to get rid of this pale look while I have the chance,” Sophie agrees with a giggle, the two of them sitting near the other and Shellos joining in the middle with Nami belonging’s on his back.

“It should be around here…” The woman mumbles when digging her hand on the purse without looking. guiding her search by touch only, until she pulls a crystal bottle with oil in it, “Want some humectants oil?”

“Eh, but I just said I wanted to tan a little?” The girl replies confused.

“Yes, but believe me, you are going to spend most of your time out here, is better to tan slowly than get toasted,” Nami insists, standing from her chair and squishing herself in Sophie’s seat, quickly taking from the folds of her shirt pulling it up, “Let me help you with that, up you go!”

“H-hey wait a second I can do it myself!” Awfully red, Sophie fights to undress on her own, revealing a tiny two-piece black bikini under her shorts and shirt, “All right, hand me the oil would you?”

“Hah? No way, I’ll help you with it!” With naught on her words, Nami warns the girl, pouring the oil from the bottle in one hand, spreading it in the other, all with an evil smile, “C’mon, I know you want it.”

“Suddenly you’re acting very childish now…” Sophie stutters and sighs, turning her back to the woman and untying her top, holding it on her chest as Nami begins to massage her back, “Oh, it has a nice aroma; and it actually feels good,” She hums pleased of the sensation, the hands of the woman slowly going down on her spine, then back up to her shoulders and neck.

“You’re quite beautiful yourself uh?” Nami whispers when adding pressure on her back, “If only you used this getup instead of those clothes you would be hooking with as many boys as that red-haired volunteer on the other side of the beach.”

“Hahaha… That’s my friend, Merry, she has always been popular with guys,” The girl explains amused; with eyes closed feeling Nami’s hands massage her arms.

“What about you? Not interested in finding a boyfriend for the month? The volunteers this year are well-shaped and hunk,” Nami fuels on the girl’s talk, joined with naughty laughter from each other, her hands taking a chance of the distracted Sophie to massage her abdomen from behind.

“…I, I’m not the type of girl who knows how to hit on guys,” The girl confesses with a trembling voice, noticing too late how Nami hands have been gradually going up through her stomach and ribs, too close of her breasts, “N-Nami…?” She could barely ask with a shy tone, both of them went silent as the woman hands rubbed directly onto her chest, Sophie slowly removing the rest of her top for the other to move better, panting with nerves feeling how the tip of her fingers plays with her nipples.

“That was an excellent reaction, I love young girls like you, to be honest,” Nami whispers on her ear, gently biting her lobe and making Sophie moan in surprise, “Now, once you are done with your legs, I’ll be waiting for my turn,” The woman says again with naught on her voice, taking her top off as if was nothing, showing her naked breasts to the girl, putting her sunglasses on and pouring a bit of oil on the girl’s legs. Ignoring the Shellos sleeping in the middle of their flirting and the Wimpod doing their clean-up job, Nami silently stared at the nervous girl desperately rubbing her legs, breathing heavy, once Sophie was done, she poured more oil on her hands, “Very well, surprise me,” She tempts the girl when giving her back.

Gulping down saliva and breathing through her mouth, Sophie started massaging her back, with slowness at first, but the more she heard Nami’s pleased moans, the hornier she got, massaging on her shoulders while thinking on biting them, her neck, her arms, and finally, when all doubt was removed from her system, she started fondling on the breasts of the woman, “Amazing… they don’t fit on my hands…” She whispers fascinated, massaging them with curiosity, weighing them, playing with her nipples.

“Uhm… That’s funny, you’re drooling over my tits like a boy, haha,” Nami moans and giggles, taking on Sophie’s hands and guiding her around her chest, allowing her to hold her with a tighter grip, to squish them harder, looking at the other almost rubbing their noses, deeply staring into each other’s eyes, “What are you waiting for…? C’mon, kiss me?” The woman begs lost in lust, but when the girl nods and approaches to her lips, a thunderous explosion on the shore of the beach occurs, lifting a column of sand in the air, “Oh you  _ have _ to be kidding me!” The woman groans full of wrath, quickly and skillfully getting up, wearing her top back and bringing her ranger’s stylus from the purse when waking up Shellos, running together towards the source of the explosion.

“… I can’t even be a good lesbian…” Sophie whispers in total disappointment when she turns her sight to the explosion, she finds a Garchomp trying to attack the group of Wimpod, and when Nami and Shellos appear to their rescue, the hoard takes the chance to run away where Sophie’s is standing, crawling all over her body, “NO, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS, GET OFF ME!” The girl screams with the Wimpod running all over her body and face –Kee! Kee! Kee! Kee! – This time not for disgust, but because of frustration, “C’mooooon, I can’t see!” She yells pulling one of them off her face, just to get blinded again by another two, losing balance and falling on the sand, by the moment she manages to calm them down, the situation had already ended, and when she sat back on the sand, with her arms and head filled with Wimpod, she got to see Nami slowly caressing the muzzle of Garchomp, who smiled back to her, “D’aw! I missed the chance of seeing a Ranger in action because of you guys!” She scolds the bunch, walking to them with a group of Pokemon still shaking in her arms, “Easy now, everything’s fine, you guys sure are worrywarts.”

“Here, you’re just hungry, have some more,” Nami tells to the Garchomp, bringing Poke cubes from the bag and feeding him with it, “I’m sorry for earlier, but those Wimpod are employees and you can’t eat them,” She continues with a smile –Wrargh… – But when the Pokemon finishes eating on the snack and licked on her hands with happiness, she went mute with a blush, staring at him with detail.

“Nami what’s up with these little guys? Aren’t these Pokemon supposed to be strong or something…?” Sophie questions when finally reaching with her, confused at the woman's silent stare, without paying her attention, “Erhm… Nami?”

“Is just… Oh! Sorry, sorry, I remembered something I had to do after this that’s all!” The woman explains with a nervous chuckle, “About those, you mean their evolution Golisopod, Wimpod are actually cowards by nature; we train them to look for humans when in danger instead of fighting back, Golisopod are harder to handle for cleaning tasks,” Nami describes pointing to an imaginary picture, clearing her throat and holding on Garchomp from the claw of an arm, “Since this big guy is around I’m… going to take him to the other side and see if he can be of any help, can you take care of Shellos for me?”

“Eh, you’re going without your partner…?” The girl is abandoned confused, with the slug Pokemon rubbing on her leg and a handful of nervous little insects screeching on her arms. With a straight face, she opens her arms and lets them fall back on the sand, taking the last two cubes of the day from the bag and feeding the group, “Back to work, now,” She ordered them dry and annoyed, the Pokemon stared at her for silent seconds, filled with guilt, they renewed their cleaning activities, slowly, ashamed, Sophie sat on the sand and gave a loud sigh, “’ _ Cowards by nature’  _ she says… running for help instead of fighting your problems… you guys make me feel a little called out,” She thinks out loud, staring at them with a bittersweet smile, the Shellos coming close to her, getting pet on the head by the girl and falling asleep once again; then, after 15 minutes, a strange noise begins to echo on the beach.

_ “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” _

“The hell…? Where is that coming from?” Sophie wonders looking left and right, no sign of Pokemon or humans around the beach.

_ “Ah! Ah! Ah!” _

“Is someone… what? Chopping wood near this corner or something?” She asks to self with innocent unawareness, standing up and scanning the zone again, unable to spot anything producing the noise.

_ “Ah! Ah! Yes like that! Harder!” _

“Oh my God… Seriously? Here? Well, Nami and I were about to but,” The girl discusses all red when finally realizing, then growing redder, when her mind puts together all recent events, “… No way, is she really?” Sophie looked at the fast asleep Shellos and the working Wimpod, nervously making them silent gestures of her sudden leave, she tightens her lips when running out of the beach inside the jungle, turning around a small cliff, circling it around to avoid meeting directly with the woman, finding a gap between and slowly walking through the rocky walls, the noise growing louder and clear the more she approaches. When Sophie reaches the other side, she meets with a large bush and a small river, dividing her from the silhouettes having sex on the other side, “Oh for Arceus… Is really her!” She quietly screams and covers her mouth, hiding on the bush, trying to spy through it, she could see how Nami was holding tightly on the trunk of a tree, moaning in pleasure as Garchomp was ramming her from behind, lifting her leg with its right arm while doing so, “…Amazing… It looks like a porno movie…”

“Yes, yes, yes, this is not your first time with a human is it?!” The woman screams lost in lust, amazed by how the Pokemon handles her body and fondles her breasts with its free claw, his red long phallus going in and out her crotch like a piston machine, slightly bulging on her stomach, Nami doing her best to don’t fall by hanging on the tree, “I love it… I love it!”

_ “She looks so hot while having sex…” _ Sophie whispers still surprised, one of her hands slowly digging inside her bikini bottom,  _ “A woman and Pokemon… I’ve always heard about it but it’s the first time I see something like this… it looks so good…” _ Panting, the girl started to give up in the heat of the situation, using both hands to gently fondle her breasts and clit, unable to take her eyes off the two.

The Garchomp made a sudden grunt, then released her leg and held her firmly from the hips while pounding her –WRARGH – He screamed licking on her back up to her neck.

“Ah! Ah! You’re so good at this, I’m going crazy!” The woman moaned with her eyes losing bright, her mouth wide open unable to stop releasing acute gasps whenever the Pokemon pushed in.

_ “Me too! Do me like that too!” _ The girl spying from the other side begged, furiously rubbing on her clit with two fingers, shaking her hips, and looking at the couple enjoy themselves.

“Hah! You’re getting bigger! Are you close?! Where do you want to cum?” Nami asks with naught, trying to tease the Pokemon which was losing his grip while thrusting her, his grunts getting louder and repeatedly announcing the climax.

_ “Inside… Shoot it inside!” _ Sophie begs once more, lying on the ground as she fingers her crotch, frustrated and horny,  _ “I want it inside please!” _

In a sudden stop, the Garchomp pushed his way inside the woman, almost quiet, piercing his claws on the tree while his waist convulsed and gushing sounds made Nami smile with a perverted giggle, “Yes… that’s a lot…” She whispers peak on satisfaction, her legs giving up and falling on the ground from exhaustion, white thick liquid slowly pouring out of her body, Nami then pulled her stylus, and when the Garchomp leaned his face to her, she pokes his muzzle with the tip of the wand, “Good boy, off you go…” She manages to spout before completely collapsing from pleasure, the Pokemon then is surrounded by thin, blue energy enveloping its body, changing tones to red, and disappearing like a spray of particles in the air. The Garchomp stared at the woman in confusion, almost as if the creature had been held on trance, looked at his own erection wearing off and took a couple of steps away, completely mute, he leaped and abandoned the woman, right through the river and the bush where Sophie was, landing on the ground to walk through the division in the cliff.

“Wait… I said wait!” The girl spokes the Pokemon as she tries to stand half-naked, hurrying to hold an arm of the Garchomp, “Please… I want it, too…” She begs to the Pokemon while clutching her legs, but Garchomp just looked at her with anger and shook her off, gave a grunt and continued walking his way through the walls, the girl slowly sobbing, looking down and leaning on the wall, sitting back, “Great… Not even with Pokemon… Just great…” The girl laughed with sarcasm and started crying, trying to tie back her bikini while drying her eyes and snorting, she rests her back against the rocky wall and covers her face with a hand, trying to calm down, doing her best to stop tearing up in frustration, when a familiar sensation started spreading around her toes, she opened her eyes to find a Wimpod staring up to her with worry, a line of the Pokemon crawling on the sand to meet with her, “Where you all watching…? Little pervs…” She sighs gently holding on the Wimpod and bringing it to the height of her face, “I’m sorry you had to see that, it must have been really weird,” Sophie continues explaining and apologizes, with a bittersweet giggle and snuggling the Wimpod against her cheek.

But the Pokemon far from caring, cheerfully screeched at her – Ki! Ki! – And by surprise or horror of the girl, a phallus started growing from bellow the small and happy Pokemon, extending in segments like an antenna, the tip looking like a red syringe.

“Oh my God!” She screamed throwing the Wimpod away from the scare, covering her mouth all red, the Wimpod crawling back to her and hiking on her leg, doing clumsy and hasty thrusts against it with its limb, “Wai- It’s f-fine please… you don’t have to do this for me…” The girl goes into panic red like fire, feeling the hard phallus dry humping her leg, turning her face to the right noticing the rest of the Wimpod approaching her are all in the same situation, “Why are all of you suddenly… Uhm…” She squirms in confusion, gulping down saliva as another two meet with her, “Your things… are as long as your whole body, how is that possible?” She asks them starting to pant, one of her hands slowly approaching her bikini bottom again, “Maybe…” Sophie whispers agitated, sliding the cloth aside and gently rubbing over her crotch, her eyes fixed on the Wimpod on her leg, “H-here, you’re doing it wrong… Let me help you,” She tells the little creature, fixing it higher on her leg, holding on his phallus from bellow with her left hand and gasping from the sensation, overwhelmed with nerves, she carefully inserted the syringe inside her body, “Uhm!” Releasing an acute whimper when the Pokemon renews his desperate thrusts, falling on the ground, the group of Wimpod surrounding her body, all of the twenty creatures showing a half or fully erected phallus, the girl bit on a finger to muffle her moans when she felt another Wimpod crawling on her buttocks and poking on the entrance of her ass, “N-no, p-please, one at a time, I’m not sure if…” She attempted to explain, but between the movements of the two, she was losing her composure, “Hah… you, you too are doing it wrong… fuck,” Sophie groaned and rubbed her forehead, “The hell am I doing?” Moving her hand behind her back, she spread her ass with the palm and her anus with a finger, moans slightly filled with pain whenever the Pokemon poked in the entrance and failed, until he finally made it inside her, moving to hold better in her ass as he rams her erratically, “Aw fuck, ah! Ah! Ah! I knew it! Two at the same time… Ah!” gritting her teeth her face began to deform from the waves of pleasure and the forceful impacts of the clumsy Pokemon, lifting one of her legs in the air by reflex, looking to help them and herself to feel better, “H-how can it be so good?! Your things are so long, I’m losing it!” She groans and drools, her eyes started to swirl losing all composure, then a third Wimpod crawled near her face, happily showing his erection to the girl, who looked at him with utter frustration, “Fine! Ah! Ah! I don’t care anymore! Use my mouth too; shoot it on my mouth too!” She begs and screams welcoming the creature with her tongue, who took no time to jump on her face and get its claws stuck on her cheeks, just like the other two, thrusting awkwardly and rapidly inside her mouth, little by little the rest of the Wimpod started walking around her body, some of them dry humping on her skin, other just simply waiting their chance to pierce one of her holes, fighting with the ones already fucking her to obtain their turn, the twenty little ones fighting all over and for her body.

“Sophie… Is Sophie here? Sophie!” And man screams on the middle of the abandoned beach, looking with concern at the group of Wimpod cleaning on their own, he looks left and right without finding a single person, when finally from the jungle, a silhouette of a girl is caught, “Finally, what were you do… Oh,” He paused with a flustering face, the girl was wearing a one-piece sundress with no top, right see-through on her nipples and the black bikini bottom highlighting from underneath.

“Sorry, sorry! I was making lunch on the hut when I heard your voice!” The girl chuckles energetic, fixing her hair and smiling to him, “Do you need something instructor?”

“Yeah, I just…” He stutters for a moment, trying to don’t look her breasts, coughs and tries to speak again, “I was passing by when I noticed something weird on the Wimpod.”

“Ah, is it because I left them alone?” The girl wonders while gazing at the hard-working group cleaning on the distance.

“No, is because they seem to have grown, they look fatter and more active than regular,” The man tells her with a suddenly serious tone, gesturing with a hand, “It has been a week already with you working with them, perhaps Nami didn’t tell you to feed them small rations?”

“Eh…? Is it bad? They’re working faster than usual, and they’re happier!” Sophie replies with a funny, confused expression.

“Yes is bad, we keep them skinny and slow because otherwise the evolve into Golisopod, alone they aren’t much of a trouble, but together in a group this big no one can handle them,” He scolds the girl rising the tone of his voice, “On top of it these groups don’t have female Wimpod with them, once evolved they become vicious and violent in off-spring, then we have to release them in the wild no longer able to control them, losing workforce,” He finishes on the lecture with a condescending sigh.

“… So you want them to stay like little cowards all their life?” The girl asks with trembling rage on her voice.

“Yes, they’re better to handle that way, the work they do is important and essential, so please reduce their diet to the usual amount,” He insists one more time, then gives her a menacing groan and leaves, without sharing another word.

“Urgh, screw that guy,” Sophie complains joined with a blow of air, walking to the group of Pokemon cleaning the sand with eager screeches, then turning to the girl, crawling over her body and inside her clothes, “Stop it hahaha! How many times I have to tell you guys I don’t like this!” She scolds them with tenderness, taking one of them from the top of her head and kissing his tiny mouth with a giggle, “I bet none of you want to stay like this forever, right?” She asks to the creature with a sweet tone, and when her finger began to run down the lower half of the Pokemon, a figure in the air darkened the sky over them, Sophie lifting her head spotting a Pelipper flying in circles around them, “Perfect…” She whispers with evil intentions, as the bird Pokemon lands in front of the group and squawks with violence, the hoard of Wimpod shrieks and hides behind the girl and inside her clothes, “No! No more running away, screw what that guy thinks! Don’t let others step on you!” Sophie shouts at them all of a sudden, shocking them as she puts them on the frontline, “I will show you how to fight, right here right now, we all are going to stop being cowards, you got that?!” She screams once again filled with rage, the Wimpod going silent for a moment, staring at the girl and then back to the Pelipper on the other side, one by one reuniting with the rest of the group, their screeching growing at large –Ki! Ki! Ki! Ki! Ki! – The hoard screamed as loud as the girl, making her smile from ear to ear.

_ “Now everyone, use Struggle Bug!” _

On the night of that day, inside the thick jungle after the beach, there was a hut, a wooden structure of small size and illuminated by candles only, and on the silence of that place, you could hear the sounds of pleasure coming from a couple of women. “Dear Arceus, I’ve never seen something this big before,” Nami gasps all red, biting on her lower lip while slowly caressing the lower part of the long transparent phallus with an orb-shaped tip of a Golisopod, around eight inches long and two inches wide, kneeling on the ground of the room inside the hut, playing with it with her fingers, looking up to the creature frowning on lust, “Is this bulge on your tip the sack of your sperm? In which part of your body do you hide something this big? It’s amazing…” She gasps again, giving it a beak kiss on the tip of his phallus, surprised by another couple surrounding her left and right with their long erections, “Oh my… I, uhm… All right, no need to play innocent,” She stutters for a moment and begins to suck on the first phallus with all her might, stroking on the other two who keep pressing their tips against her face.

“Uhm! Uhm! Ah! Argh! Ah! They’re amazing right!?” Sophie screams in pleasure from the bed, the girl is lying down tightly holding on a pillow all naked, with Golisopod on her back holding her with his six arms, violently ramming half of his phallus inside the girl over and over, “Aw! AH! Aw! I love you! I love you!” She shouts lost in pleasure, another Golisopod appearing in front of her face, pulling her head from the hair with one arm, pushing his phallus inside her mouth in one stroke, the girl closing her eyes and welcoming him by forcing her jaw open, against all natural reflex she allows her to pound her throat all the way, tearing up with a corrupted smile from the suffocation.

“No, wait! Two at the same time will be too much!” Nami warns scared, as one of the Golisopod lifts her up from the floor and carries her on his arm from the thighs, looking to insert his phallus on the front when another spreads her ass with four arms, positioning the tip of his erection right on the hole from behind, “Is it really ok…? If you two do it, I won’t be able to keep the pace; you will have to do all the work…” She tells them agitated, both excited and nervous, the Pokemon stare at each other for a silent second, then both push their members inside the woman, teaming to hold her in the air with a full nelson, as Nami is pounded both ways, “Ah, I knew it, urgh! AH! My mind’s going blank! It feels too good!”

“Just what in the world is happening here?!” On the bright day after, the instructor shouts in disbelief, looking at the hoard of Golisopod working together, devouring trash, lifting, and pulverizing debris with their claws.

“What happens is that now the beach will get clean faster and with way, more efficiency than before, isn’t that what you wanted?” Sophie replies when meeting with the man, gesturing with a hand the group of Pokemon quietly working together, contradicting all feared from the man, “And if you still don’t want them after this, I’ll gladly take them home when this is over!” She chuckles with malice.

“I… I’ll have to let the rest of the organizers know this,” The man whispers nervous, walking away unable to counter the girl’s words.

“That’ll show them, you’re doing great guys! Keep it like that and we’ll have lunch soon!” Sophie announces with a wave of her hand, the Golisopod screeching cheerfully as a reply, one of them sneaking from behind the girl and holding her waist and thighs with their six arms, slowly dry humping her, “Hehe… easy now,” She giggles embarrassed and pets the creature, struggling to take it off, “Wait for the night, ok? Merry and Nami are joining this time after all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, forgive me in advance for any grammatical error or typo missed, I double-check and use Grammarly to correct my stories, yet is possible I miss some things due to attention span problems. I was really unsure of this first chapter as the preamble is too long and involves sex with literal insects, but I hope it gets to be liked by some!


	2. Savage Jungle

The jungle is one of the most uncomfortable places when it comes to weather, even on a good day; it’s a combination of heat and moisture. The tropical trees and plants standing tall with its thick foliage may make it look it will protect both humans and Pokemon from the sun, but what actually does is to encapsulate the humidity, heating it, making it suffocating to breathe.

The clear sky with a mild sunny morning would make you think it’ll be a fresh day in the green, but it only depends on which part of the jungle you exactly are, in the river, for example, it’s an open path where the plants are forced to distance from the extremes which separate them, the water running across the canal refreshing the air and soil just by passing by, gentle splashes of the water mudding the rocky shores, drizzling over the smaller plants. In the river which seems to split this vast jungle in half, the canal takes a forced curve with the formation of a hill growing up as the flow of water goes down, and in between, in a small gap of terrain, there was a young man prostrated on the ground, who couldn’t care less about the humidity or the fresh air, his ankle had twisted and he was overwhelmed in pain, silently groaning, powerless, he knew there wasn’t anyone to scream for help, so he didn’t even try it, looking up to the hill, staring at the marks of where his shoes tripped off course, muttering angry curses at his negligence and the soft ground which made him fall. “Ah man, she’s going to nag me about this  _ all month _ and maybe more,” Thinking out loud, he huffs holding his ankle with both hands, pulling his leg closer to his body, trying to sit properly on the ground.

The young one was a white man around his twenties, athletic but skinny, short black hair, black thick-paste glasses stained in dirt and sweat, wearing all the gear equipment to raid in the wild, a long sleeve military shirt and pants stuck inside tall rubber boots, and a large, stuffed mountain bag on his back, the which he was getting exhausted to carry even while sitting, it made the pain more stressing, he removed it strap by a strap, each one with a groan, fed up to the highest level, distracted on the moment, he noticed on too late the big eyes looking from afar in the gap of the hill and the river, hiding on the tall bushes of plants. Slightly tilting his head to the left, taking a deep breath, and holding in it, froze, as the unknown creature eyes’ moved along with him, the pain was slowly being inked in the cold sweat of fear.  _ “Please be a small Pokemon, please be a small Pokemon,” _ He repeated inside his mind, with shaky hands exploring the insides of the bag, unable to find the repellent or any other thing that could work to scare off whatever was stalking from the other side, the doubt on his fingers tilts another movement from the figure and before he could find the metallic can, the figure started on a march towards him, and Oranguru of three feet tall silently stood in front of him, calmly kneeling, nor in any second the Pokemon removed his eyes off the man, “Mother of Arceus… H-hello big guy…” He chuckles in utter horror, almost crying, giving up on the repellent and slowly turning to him, “Can I help you with something…? I don’t have any snack or treat if that’s what you’re looking for… Now that I think about, she said I should bring some, hah,” He attempts to explain to the creature, sooner than later he realizes it’s a waste of time, is not a conversation, but a monologue.

The Oranguru extended his left arm making the young man shiver in fear, the Pokemon scratched his scalp with curiosity, sniffing his head, taking a couple of steps forward and noticing the way he was wrapping the wounded leg, “H-hey! Careful!” The man cries when Oranguru pulled on his knee, the man gritting his teeth to muffle the pain, the Pokemon inspecting and poking the ankle regardless of the man’s screeching, Oranguru made a gesture with his finger and disappeared on the bushes.

Two hours later Oranguru came back, “Ah there you are, did you call for help, anything? Even a pizza from PokeMinos would be great,” The man spouts with dizzy sarcasm, a thermos with an odd smelling drink in his left hand, a cereal bar in the other, he gave the Pokemon a drunk smile and gestured the snack to him, “It’s human food, but is safe to eat for  _ things _ like you I guess, ah, the pain sure flies away with a little of rum,” He chuckles, the Pokemon ignores him entirely, swirling his eyes with disgust, Oranguru takes on his leg, removing his boot and sock, slapping mud on his ankle, improvising a split with wooden tables and wrapping them together with an old and stained string, “Ooh, you a doctor or something?” The man asks surprised of the skill of his hands, Oranguru kept ignoring him, breaking the leftover rope with his teeth, making a lasso with the rest, using it to wrap his torso, pulling him as if he were dragging a potato sack, “Ah, wait, my bag! Wew PokeUber!” Tossing the snack away he caught one of the straps just at the time, laughing between drunk and sober as he’s being dragged, “Hope you’re taking me back to civilization or my girlfriend will get mad at you, you hear me?! Ah, I’m Eddie by the way,” He continues the monologue, the Pokemon swirls his eyes once again.

Out of the gap, crossing through a dead tree over the river like a bridge, with the sun in the middle of the sky, Oranguru dragged Eddie into a dirt path. Unknown of the route, the man had the idea to close the adultered thermos and bring a different one with clean water, taking a couple of chugs and cleaning his glasses, enjoying the sight of bird Pokemon flying by, waving and loudly greeting a pack of confused Luxray who looked at the man with strange and surprise, a curious Teddieursa being smacked silly on the head by its mother when it tries to poke the passerby human. “Do I take this as a kidnapping? Shana won’t pay a cent for me, I’m warning you,” Eddie tries to explain to the Pokemon, after a long trip between weeds and bushes, Oranguru dropped him in a cave inside a small valley, the creature had now stolen the bag from the man’s weakened and half-drunk hands, inspecting the content and tossing most of his stuff out the cave, “Sure I mean, who fucking needs a compass when stranded in the middle of the jungle?!” He complains as Oranguru opens and checks on the artifact just to toss it away, taking the bag from the bottom and flipping it outside down, the rest of the content, maps, changes of clothes, knives, and the mischievous repellent can, snack bars, ropes and fuses, the Pokemon threw the bag out of the cave, sat, then selectively started to throw most of the bag content out of reach from the man, only leaving the clothes, food, and water left, “Yup, this can’t be good,” He sighed in concern, unable to move from the wounded leg and the remains of the liquor, lying down on the floor, slowly closing his eyes.

When a mild sensation of warmth started to fill him, growing fiercer the upper of his body, almost burning his face, dazzling even with eyes closed, Eddie wakes up. Between the fall, the wound, the alcohol, and the confusion of being dragged around by the Oranguru, he had fallen asleep from exhaustion, opening his eyes to the night in the jungle, crawling away in the surprise of a bonfire lit centimeters close of his face, the chirping sparks of ashes falling on his cheek had been what shook him up from his slumber. Yawning and sitting back on the ground, checking the split on his leg reminiscing the events of the day, groaning when remembering every detail, he looked to his left with a preemptive disgust on his face, Oranguru was there, but his serious expression was gone, rather he was dizzy, “Oh man… if you drank all my rum I’m going to get mad,” He scolds the creature massaging his head, the Pokemon noticing Eddie had woken up, crawled to him with the mischievous thermos in a hand, and gave him a handful of ripped berries served on a dry shell skin of another, bigger berry, “…Just because I’m hungry, you still have to pay me for the rum you asshat,” With reluctance, he started to eat, the Oranguru took another chug of his thermos, burps, roars, and laughs, every sound echoing out of the cave and in the solitude of the night, “Pff… HAHAHA, a Pokemon getting wasted! This is a first! Never mind what I said before, enjoy the drink big guy!” Eddie claps and cheers him up, Oranguru jumping on the ground with a happy smile, grunting and howling, dancing to the rhythm of the human as he claps and laughs at him, they continue like that while sharing the drink and berries until both are emptied.

Exhausted from playing around, Oranguru sits near him with a drunken giggle, taking the man from the shoulder –Huuu, Hooo… HuuuHooo – The Pokemon started howling with harmony, trying to sing, “You sure are enjoying your first uh?” Eddie chuckles at his comical expressions, swaying around with him, trying to sing-a-long the strange melody, they kept singing strange sounds for a while until Oranguru got distracted with the flames of the fire, gradually calming down, taking deep breaths, he started to ruffle the man’s hair and scratch it, rubbing his shoulder and suggesting him to lean his face on the Pokemon’s lap, “Uh, getting motherly all of a sudden? Arceus your fur smells so weird, when was the last time you took a show-” The man was unable to finish the sarcastic question, swallowing saliva in the shock, as a red phallus began to grow in the middle of the legs of Oranguru, right in front of Eddie’s face, “Erhm… Big guy? You know I’m a man too right?” He questions nervous and tries to get off his lap, but Oranguru gently pushes him back from the shoulder, Eddie could only stare at the pointy pillar of meat still growing, getting erected, he could count at least seven inches standing up like a pulsating mountain, then Oranguru holds on his face and pushed him against his phallus, “H-hey, buddy?! Are you perhaps too drunk?! Look, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m a male too, look!” Agitated in the developing situation, all Eddie could think was to unfasten his belt and pull down his pants and underwear, showing his cock to the Pokemon, “See?! I’m really sorry if you thought I was a female human, I can’t help you with what you want!” He tries to laugh it off, but Oranguru surprises him once again, looking at his naked half, the Pokemon sucks one of his fingers, and extends his arm until he reaches Eddie’s ass, caressing his buttocks and directly poking his hole with the wet finger, “Aw shit that’s weird, that definitely feels so weird… I-I guess this means you swing the other way?” He asks trying to look up to him, the Pokemon forcing him back to meet with his erection, Eddie shaking up with awkward giggles each time Oranguru fiddled his finger around his hole, poking it, playing with it.

“Ah… Oh man… fuck… FUCK!” He screamed while wrapping his arms around Oranguru’s legs, taking deep forceful breaths as the Pokemon started to dig his finger inside him, “Big guy… Please…” Eddie begs, releasing surprised whimpers, sweating as the finger continues digging inside him without mercy, exploring and grinding his insides, the man could only stare at the red phallus, which was constantly rubbing against his nose, with its strong smell and leaving his cheek sticky in a transparent slime, the laughter was replaced with cries, and the cries were replaced with silent. After twenty minutes, Oranguru was slowly moving his finger in and out of Eddie’s ass with ease, and the man, was slowly giving up to the thrusts of his hand, moments in which his cock grow with an erection whenever the Pokemon pushed too deep, Eddie began to caress the phallus with the tips of his fingers, quietly gasping, lose to moaning, still gritting his teeth when the finger was shoved in too deep, “How can you… stay still for so long without touching yourself… it’s crazy…” He mutters, sweating, panting, before he knew it, Eddie had given a shy kiss in the trunk, his lips getting sticky, using both hands to hold it, “Hah… Ah… all of this… this isn’t some kind of trashy prank right…? Nobody… Is recording me from afar, right?” He helplessly asks to Oranguru, even though he knew the Pokemon would never give him the answer he needed, he still did it, Eddie took a deep breath and removed his glasses, saving it on a pocket of his shirt, making a perverted gasp and smiling when the finger is being pushed inside again, he kisses the phallus again, stroking it gently, losing shame on each movement, finally licking it up to the tip with a long, feminine gasp, Eddie kissed and sucked on the tip, “Oh… Uh? What we got here…?” One of his hands had gone below the phallus, finding a warm, big sack, “Uhm… they feel so heavy… oh I give up, I definitely give up, you win big guy,” He chuckles, moving to the other side of the phallus, listening to Oranguru’s grunts, going down to his balls and loudly sucking and pulling on each one, looking up to the Pokemon with lust, licking up back to the tap and gulping it down inside his mouth, his eyes fixed on the creature, growing hornier with his reactions, Eddie looked to open his mouth and jaw as much as possible, sucking him hard, hypnotized on the sudden, shakes of Oranguru’s head and acute grunts, slobbering it, saliva and precum liquids dripping out off his chin and falling on the ground –Uhoo… Hoo HOOHOO! – Oranguru howled while firmly holding on Eddie’s head, a burst of semen exploding inside his throat, the man tried to take it, holding on the Pokemon knees and closing his eyes, he hurried to chug the first shot, but ending drowning in the second when he tried to inhale, coughing it out as Oranguru was still shooting the third, breathing from the nose he put the phallus back inside his mouth for the last and fourth shoot of sperm, gulping it down slowly, all his mouth, cheeks, chin, and hands were stained in white, “Salty… Shana was right… it tastes salty…” He mutters with a croaky tone, looking up to Oranguru who still was panting, without the Pokemon forcing him to, without anyone telling him to, Eddie went back to suck him, cleaning, swallowing all the semen, gasping, moaning, sucking his hands, and slowly, kissing, sucking his balls, tenderly, worshipping him, until a thought crossed his mind, forcing Eddie to sit on the ground, half-naked and with his face still painted in white, “You want to put it in right?” He asked biting his lip and for the first time in the whole day, Oranguru nodded in affirmation of his words.

“Ah… Easy Cowboy… Hah… Shana sure is going to love hearing about this… She has been trying to peg me for months now- Ouch! I SAID EASY! Mother of Arceus you’re so big,” Changing positions, Eddie took off his shirt and used it to rest his face in it, with Oranguru on top of him while standing doggystyle, the Pokemon was losing patience, grunting directly on Eddie’s ear, slowly pushing his phallus inside the man, lying over Eddie without leaning his weight on him, “Ahh... Oh, oh my Arceus… hahaha… fuck, maybe I’m still drunk, but this sure feels good,” He snorts awkwardly, the Pokemon knew no pause nor how to start gently, Oranguru, holding the face of the man with his left hand, started on the in-and-out movements, moving faster each minute more, panting loudly from the mouth, his right hand now on the shoulder of Eddie, the man understanding what the creature wanted, bringing his ass up, allowing Oranguru to push his upper half on the ground, “Oh my… Oh my! Who am I kidding… this feels… amazing… your cock feels amazing big guy, keep going! Ah! AH!” He started to cry in pleasure, Oranguru holding firmly, leaning on his back, pumping his ass faster and rougher, his grunts growing louder, echoing, his legs spreading, trying to stand better, going even faster inside Eddie, “Fuck… FUCK! That’s it… THAT’S IT!” He screamed, kissing the face of Pokemon, watching him pant Eddie sucked on his long tongue, Oranguru turning to him and shoving his tongue inside the man’s mouth, stopping all of a sudden in a violent thrust, one of his legs almost flying, both of them silently frowning as a spray of semen abruptly flows away from Eddie’s ass, Oranguru standing up and pulling out, bloat of sperm flooding out, Eddie panting and smiling wide, exhausted, “Yeah… hah… Shana will  _ love _ to hear about this.”

The very next day, Oranguru took Eddie over his shoulder like a caveman and put him on a small pond inside the valley, aided him on removing his clothes, the man took a bath under the vigilance of the sober Pokemon, again serious and silent, but when Oranguru sat on the edge of the pond and started to get an erection, Eddie swam to his side with a smile and gave him head until climax. As the morning advances, the relationship grows friendlier, Eddie now sitting on his shoulder as Oranguru walks around the jungle, pointing at the berries for the human to rip some for the creature and him, greeting and meeting with other Pokemon, hanging on the branches, walking around them, screeching inside the trees, but in all that trip, Eddie couldn’t find any sign or trace of humans around, and with most of his belongings spread around the jungle by the Pokemon, there wasn’t much to do. “I see… you invited a friend today…” Stuttering on his knees, on the second night in the cave, Oranguru was standing to his left, silently enjoy the strokes of Eddie’s hand, with a Slaking on the right, approaching all serious with an erection as red and thick as the other, Eddie bit on his lips, shyly holding on his member, rubbing his lips against the slimy phallus, kissing it softly, “Ah… This is so lame, I must look like a slut,” He spouts in shame, Slaking looking to Oranguru with confusion, the gorilla just shrugging and swirling his eyes, “I feel so lucky right now…” Eddie whispers letting the lust switch, with a smirk he started to stroke both phalluses, kissing each one, tasting them like candy, slowly starting to suck on both, gobbling them whole, making acking and gagging sounds, each Pokemon taking turns to hold him by the back of his head and press, his nose being buried on their fur, looking up at each beast with horniness, holding it as much as possible, coughing saliva and semen, it continued like that for at least twenty minutes, until one fierce grunt of Oranguru.

“Amazing… you’re as big as him…” Pulling on the wrist of the human Slaking took the first turn, Eddie releasing short whimpers of pleasure while lying down on the ground, looking face to face at the Pokemon when being pounded, “Just… where do you guys learn all this…” That sentence made Slaking smile in an odd way, releasing Eddie’s right wrist to take on the cock of the man, firmly stroking it, following the rhythm of his own thrusts, “Oh… OH! OH MY! THAT’S SO! OH!” He gasped surprised, a mixed feeling of shame and pleasure, a peal of laughter with moans as he covered his face with the free arm from the embarrassment, the Pokemon grew faster on his movements along with his voice, violent grunts as if he were battling, bending his back, closing his eyes and frowning, climaxing in one thrust inside Eddie, who wrapped his arm around Slaking’s head as the beast slowly pounded him a few more times before pulling it out, standing up and walking to Eddie’s head side, kneeling and shoving his phallus on the man’s face, Oranguru know appearing between his legs, holding his knees, “No pause uh…? Go ahead big guy, I’m all lubed up for you,” He gasped in anticipation, leaning to the right so he could start licking Slaking’s meat.

On the second day, the very morning after, there was yet another new Pokemon visiting Oranguru’s cave, this one was gently wrapped around Eddie’s body like a spiral, “You’re a female? Good… This is a nice change of pace,” He started on his usual monologue after slightly fingering Serperior’s crotch, desperately taking off his pants in the excitement, “What is it? Are you shy?” He wonders with a little giggle, trying to caress the face of the Pokemon she turns the other way with a little whimper, “Oh you sure are, that’s so cute!” He laughed while caressing with detail the long body embracing his, stopping again on her crotch and slowly inserting his cock inside the Serperior, the creature making one short, surprised twitch, “Ah… amazing, I didn’t know a Pokemon could have such a tight pussy… it feels amazing inside you dear,” Bringing her head close he whispers to her, playing a dandy act, with his ankle starting to heal, Eddie was using all the strength on his waist and legs only to start on a really slow in-and-out, enjoying how the Pokemon shook like jelly each time, panting, burying her face on his neck, “You really are cute, you could be crushing me from the pleasure in this wrap of you… yet you’re doing your best to don’t hurt me, fuck, Shana would be jealous if she saw me talking to you in this tone…” Eddie gasps accelerating on his thrusts, each time hornier, caressing and kissing the Pokemon’s head, Serperior hissing and panting, rubbing her face against him “Good girl, you’re just so cute… I promise to do you well until the end,” He kept on whispering sweet nothings to her, Serperior’s tail wrapping around his healthy leg the harder he started to pound, holding on the half near her crotch with both hands, like doing push-ups, Eddie went for the last stroll, wet squelching noises whenever he pulled out, Serperior’s body twitching whenever he pushed in, both of them howling in a synchronized orgasm, as the Pokemon tightened her grip on his body, forcing Eddie to stay inside her as he came, “Oh man… You love it inside uh? You sure are a keeper, I want to bring you home with me,” He gasps with a perverted giggle, kissing the scales of the Pokemon near her mouth, Serperior licking her face with her tiny tongue with a smile.

And so the days on the jungle continued like that. Each morning Oranguru would carry Eddie to the pond so he could take a bath, and maybe have sex in the meanwhile, later he would take the man around the jungle, searching fruits to breakfast with, meeting with other Pokemon to exchange berries with. Sometimes Slaking would appear in the cave to bring nuts for the man after fucking his ass with violence, Serperior would come always in the mornings, bringing edible mushrooms and shyly wrapping her body on the tights of the man, the perverted Pokemon had found a way in which her body would fit in the right position to suck on the man’s cock and allow him to fuck her pussy right after and vice versa. Healed almost entirely, Eddie took advantage of all the moments Oranguru left him alone to venture out of the valley and inside the jungle, but all efforts were in vain, he could never find human dirt paths or cross paths, no signals of edifications of any kinds, technology was nothing but a dream on the man’s head, yet Serperior noticed on the trips of the human, and secretly started to find, pick, and give back the belongings Oranguru had previously tossed out of the bag, Eddie slowly began to recover his stuff. It was on the fifth night when the man cried in pleasure the louder, leaning on the rock wall of the cave, as a male Mega Lopunny hop on his cock with skilled movements of his hips, “Fuck… fuck, fuck! You have such a big, delicious ass for a male Pokemon!” He moaned, holding on Lopunny by the buttocks, amazed of the size, constantly rubbing them with the tips of the fingers of his right, stroking the Pokemon’s phallus with his left, slapping his ass now and then – Byuu! Bu! Byuu! –Lopunny moaned loudly and acute, with a huge smirk, he looked back at the man, resting his paws on Eddie’s abdomen, Lopunny started on wider hops, almost smashing the man’s lap, again and again, the creature would aggressively shove the man’s cock inside his ass as if were nothing, “Mother of God! I’m going to lose it, dude!” He screamed overwhelmed in pleasure, Lopunny eyes stuck on him, without wearing off on the evil smile, pushing Eddie’s cock all the way down, twisting his hips in circles, twerking and pulling it out almost entirely, stopping at the tip, and push it down with fury again, gruesome sounds of semen and other liquids making friction between the two, splashing the white liquid everywhere, making a mess on the man’s lap and Lopunny buttocks, “I can’t anymore, I can’t! Ah! AH!” He groaned losing control, pulling the hair off his head when cumming, Lopunny releasing a long moan of satisfaction followed with a purr, almost like a human woman, slowly twerking on his cock, as spasms of sperm flooded out of his ass, turning back to Eddie, hugging him from the neck, kissing him, still twitching his hips and ass against Eddie’s cock.

On the sixth day, finally being able to stand again, Oranguru let Eddie walk on his own to the pond, and after taking the usual shower, the human met with the sneaky Serperior, who handed him the last item he never got to use, the repellent can. “Wait, ouch! I said wait! Where are you taking me?” Confused as Serperior held on his wrist by the tail and dragged him through bushes slapping his hand, he fell and rolled on a small hill, his face covered on leaves and mud, “Ah for the love of Arceus, what if you break my ankle again…?” He tried to nag the creature, but after cleaning his face he noticed, of the group of passerby humans, looking at him with surprise, Serperior giving him a happy hiss. “Eh…? Hehe, what happens… big guy? Hah… Uhm… This is the first time I see you doubt,” Late at night back in the cave, Eddie was defying the Pokemon with overwhelming lust on his words, riding on top of Slaking, he was pounding on his phallus when he suddenly spread his buttocks, giving signals to Oranguru to come closer, “Come on… Imagine how crazy it’ll feel for the three of us, I didn’t break the first time, I won’t break now,” He explains with a wink and a feminine tone, the Pokemon gave a loud sigh and took a decisive step, spitting on his cock and stroking it, using his hand to help his way for a space inside the man, pressing it, pushing it, forcing his way while Slaking was already using Eddie’s hole, both phalluses frotting against the other as Oranguru gradually manages to fit the tip inside, “Ah… Mother of… Yes, that’s what I’m talking about, uhm! Keep going big guy you’re almost the-!” With an annoyed groan Oranguru shut him up with a hand on his mouth, leaning on the man’s body, the three males moaning in short, deep shouts of pleasure when the creature finally fit inside the man, sliding it all the way without much problem after a few thrusts, Slaking began to move again, making Oranguru moan, the other replied moving against his movements, interchanging howls of pleasure, forgetting the man, crying in lust, drooling on Oranguru’s hand, tightening his ass on purpose, both Pokemon moving faster, Eddie’s was no longer another participant but a medium, as Oranguru pulled him up from the face and torso, still muffling his whimpers with a hand, Slaking pulling him from the arms, tears coming from a Eddie’s eyes, with a broken, perverted smile, swirling his eyes almost to the back of his head, Slaking was the first to reach the climax, howling with a funny mouth expression, making Oranguru twitch and moan from the white lava spreading around his phallus, forcing him to cum too, looking at the other, sweating, exhausted, slowly pressing his phallus against the other feeling the each other orgasm spread and soak evenly, “Eh… wait… Ehehehe… Again…? I may not survive…” Eddie whispers between honest fear and excitement, as the Pokemon shared a firm nod, held onto the human’s shoulders and waist, and proceed to make their way inside him again.

Then finally, on the ninth day, “Hey… Big guy… wake up?” With a tender tone Eddie whispers on Oranguru’s ear, the Pokemon slowly opening his eyes, yawning, giving the human a throughout look, he was all dressed up, with his mountain bag stuffed into its original shape, Eddie gave him a bittersweet smile and handed him a plate of ripped berries, “Thank you for everything, I found a group of hikers in the jungle the other day, they’re leaving today and offered to give me a ride back home,” He explains, regardless if it’s useless or not, to the creature, Eddie stands up and shakes his clothes, waving goodbye to the Pokemon, until Oranguru held him from the shoulder, making him fluster, Eddie turned back and took his hand, caressing it and kissing it, “Sorry, I’m only taking Serperior with me, I only had one Pokeball after all,” He stutters shyly, carefully stepping back, but Oranguru holds him again, with an apathetic face, “Dude, don’t, let us say goodbye and pretend you didn’t hold me captive, ok?” Nervously he explains, moving a hand behind his back, Oranguru stood –HuuHoo! – Aggressively holding on his arm, “I SAID DON’T!” Eddie cried pulling the repellent can from his back, spraying it directly on his face –Huhuhuhu Hoo! – The Pokemon fell on the ground, howling in pain, covering his face with both hands and rolling, “Sorry big guy…” He mutters between disgust and sadness, quickly turning around and dashing from the cave, leaping in the grass and bushes, constantly looking back at the Oranguru still collapses on the ground, “Hah… fuck that guy! Hah…! Maybe I shouldn’t skip in some things when I tell this to Shana!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to personal stuff I spent literally solitary confinement for a month, I'm back now and will continue updating later.


	3. Giselle (Smoke and Mirrors Part I)

What is a Ghost Pokemon? Many professionals on the field die before being able to solve this mystery, leaving space for tasteless jokes about their ghosts. Whenever you think you may be able to understand what is a ghost; then you later have the Ghost-type Pokemon, making it a concept even harder to grasp the scientific way. Whenever you think you may be able to understand what is a Ghost Pokemon, then you later have to face there _are_ ghosts from Ghosts Pokemon, and once again you’re back to square 0, starting from scratch. It is the kind of research that will guide you to extremes of the entire world, and conclude with nothing, a misunderstanding of what is life and what is death, what is _not_ life and what is _not_ death, a spectacular display of nonsense.

For starters, what is the birth of Ghost Pokemon? It is said that their life begins at the start of someone, or something else death. For example, in a small city of the Johto region, there’s a man called Jim who wonders the same questions. Jim has a Wigglypuff, who birthed five eggs, those eggs have hatched five Igglypuff, all of them male at birth, four of them were healthy, but only one couldn’t even open their eyes. Jim didn’t know what to do about it, the Nurse Joy couldn’t give him a straight reply, the man had no words to comfort the mother Wigglypuff, whose son was on the verge of death, there was nothing they could do, the fifth Igglypuff died after three days of being hospitalized.

But for Jim things have gotten just started, as he would soon find, death can also mean life, but the life that lies on the other side may not be what you’re looking for. Jim’s little daughter was the first to notice, she would never find her crayons whenever she wanted to draw, at first she thought it was the Igglypuff playing tricks on her, but she soon found horrified a sheet of paper floating in the air with a yellow crayon drawing over it. Of course, her father would not believe the hyperactive imagination of an eight years old that quickly, but the complaints of the little girl persisted, her crayons, her school bag, her hair accessories, she would claim they were never in place and she would always found them floating in another extreme of the room, this was turning into an annoying “phase” of the girl for her father until Jim’s daughter said something very specific

_“Dad, it was a Ghastly stealing my things!”_

The first thing Jim did was to ask her daughter if Wigglypuff or her sons had seen the Pokemon, the little girl shook her head, and then the man immediately proceeded to put all the Pokemon inside Pokeballs, and call on the Official Jenny, who appeared two hours later with a DEVON LENS and a staff member of the Psychic Pokemon Gym, who confirmed the claims the little girl had been doing for the past weeks, there was a Ghost Pokemon in the house. With the help of a Noctowl and the LENS, the staff employee and Jenny found the Ghastly and chased it out of the house by battling with it. Jim had to later sit his daughter and explain the situation, no matter if she cried her lungs out, that Ghastly probably was the spirit of the fifth Igglypuff she never had the chance to play with, and that it was something they both should keep secret from the mother and the sons, a bitter promise the little girl decided to keep between tears, in the visits of the Pokemon Center to watch over the little and chronically ill Pokemon, Jim’s daughter had baptized the round creature as “Matt”.

A week later in the same city, the rumors of an _unlucky spot_ on the streets inside the city started to spark in the gossiping of the people around. A certain, specific dot, where only bad things happened, where people would often trip on banana peels, be shat on the clothes by a flying Pokemon, where cars would slightly crash with the other when trying to park, where couples would fight over empty arguments and break up, where your freshly bought bottle of milk would turn spoiled just by passing by. There were countless reasons of what and why, but these reasons were just speculations from voice to voice of the citizens, it was, after all, _entertainment_ for the daily dull routines of life, regardless that place was the protagonist for nothing but bad things, it was _fun_ to talk about _that place_ where only bad things happened.

When a TV variety show in Johto with a section for discovering mysteries took on the whereabouts of these hot rumors, many citizens were sitting on the edge of their chairs, their eyes fixed on the screen of their TVs, as the presenters of the program, in the middle the night, would slowly approach to the corner of a certain avenue, where a light post with a damaged lamp was the one accused of being the dot of bad luck happening. The thrill, the excitement, the mystery, everything died together with a simple look on a DEVON gadget, you could hear the whole city sighing in unison from their homes, as the device showed in the camera screen, a wandering Haunter staring at them, which soon broke on their cover and started to attack the presenters, the viewers would now get hooked on the fight from a Squirtle and the Haunter, and when a familiar official Jenny appeared on the scene, the Haunter shriek in front of the cameras, disappearing even from the digital focus and into the darkness of the night.

Now, what is an evolution for a Ghost Pokemon? How can there be an evolution for death? How can you add 1 and -1 together and hope the result is not zero? Another display of spectacular nonsense. Curiously, by the time Haunter appeared on TV, one of the four Igglypuff in Jim’s house evolved to Jigglypuff after fighting against a Lediva. And how does a Ghost Pokemon evolves not once, but twice? How a Haunter does defies all logic for a second time and evolves into a Gengar, the last time the mischievous Pokemon was seen in the city it was near the sun clock.

Day by day, little by little, the thin shadows left on the floor by this particular clock darkened each time a person passed by, each time someone with ill intentions crossed their shadows with the one of the object, darker than any other shadow, darker than the very night, then thirty days later, on a full moon, the shadow of the clock stood from the floor, like a small snake Pokemon made of pure black, inflating and growing, taking the form of a Gengar, a confused one, on top of it, who stared at their surroundings with utter ignorance of what has to lead them to appear in such a place.

Be Pidgey, Meowth, Rattata, even the very face of the law, vigilant of the little park Gengar was coming out with a fixated expression, everyone would run away from them, after all, it was a Gengar, is the last kind of Pokemon you would ever like to meet, not that this particular individual could understand that. They played with their fingers, anxious, silent, with his signature devilish grin regardless of being contrary to the look on their eyes, it was pitch dark still, and no one they approached wanted to answer their doubts. The chubby one turned left and decided to avoid the path to the city, where it was crowded with people, lights, and sounds, the creature felt calm at the silence of the small group of six fancy apartment buildings made of concrete and wood. 

Choosing at random, the Pokemon tried to climb up the stairs, but when a salaryman getting home saw them and screeched, Gengar gave a loud sigh and ran to the back of the building, where it crashed and stumbled against a piece of concrete. It was an old and forsaken stair made of red bricks, guiding to a poorly sealed door, the Pokemon flattened into a shadow and went upstairs and inside the little orifice left in the door. There was nothing but darkness, Gengar was sad, three walls of 90 centimeters each, as if covering something, as if sealing something, it was just badly planned remodeling plans, but a strange noise called on their attention. Small, slight, feminine, it was coming from the hole of an old rusted pipe, Gengar once again shaped into a shadow and went inside the net of pipes, following the noise, which grew stranger the closer they were, it was coming from a woman, but was she crying? No, it was like she was suffering, but not like she was really in pain, these noises confused the Pokemon more and more, Gengar ended popping out in the gap made of wood, between the ceiling of the building and the ceiling top of one of the apartments, another mistake left after remodeling. The creature made their first honest smile after coming from the park, the gap was rather spacious, it wasn’t humid nor it did smell, and there was a small window giving sight to the view of the city, full of lights and colors, but even at that part of the building, the noises of the woman they were looking for were even louder, rather, that was the exact reason which took them to that place.

Carefully looking down, peeking from the fissures on the wood, Gengar finally saw it, the reason why the laments of the woman were strangely not a motive of worry, it was sex. She was lying belly up over a bed, satisfied, in pain, in pleasure, different complex feelings drawing on her face, with a long and thick black hair, reminiscing the darkness of the Pokemon themselves. A naked man was holding on to her by the wrists, they were both naked; needless to say, he was standing on the floor and thrusting his member inside the woman’s ass, with a rhythmical pace, fast, powerful, he was sweating, but he didn’t stop, they were both releasing confusing noises, but they were also smiling. Gengar was stuck on staring at them, losing the notion of time, an erection was slowly building upon the creature, they stared at their phallus with a mourning face, it was red and pointy, different from the one of the man which was long and white, different from the one of the woman which was thick and a little dark, Gengar looked at her stroke her member up and down while being penetrated and tried to copy her gestures, it was a new sensation, it was pleasant, and made the mind of the Pokemon feel lighter, Gengar then decided to look carefully at how both of them stroke their own and each other dicks, trying to learn how to do it too, the Pokemon took a couple of steps back scared of the sudden ticklish feeling on their hips and phallus, climaxing a tiny string of white in the wooden floor of their tiny room, it was their second, honest smile. Gengar kept looking at the two humans having sex until the end and fell asleep right after they did too.

The morning after, around eight, the Pokemon is startled by the noises in the room, it seemed like they were trying to have sex again, in the eyes of Gengar there was only confusion, as the woman put the member of the man on her mouth, stroke it and suck it, without reaching the point of climax, they later shared a kiss, the man dresses up on a luxurious suit and left the room. They could have followed the man since there was nothing to do, they didn’t know what exactly do from now on, after all, but there was something on that woman that was calling on their attention. A mature lady, probably about in the last of her thirties, she took a shower and put on a long and beautiful dress of white and purple, sat in front of her hairdresser, and looking at the mirror started to put on makeup, spread sprays of perfume around her body yet not directly over her skin, she took a big white purse and a summer hat and abandoned the room, Gengar started on her chase.

The more the morning progressed, the more the memories of the Pokemon from their past evolutions would sprout on their mind as if everything started to recollect in place, they started to recognize, identify and describe the multiple humans, pokemon, objects, and surroundings around them, included their multiple misbehaviors when they were a Haunter, something which made they both guilty and fill them with ticklish laughter, never stopping to keep track of the lady by mixing in the shadows of the people passing by. She stopped at a fruit store, buying a couple of Leppa berries and giving a couple of coins to the young attendant, sharing smiles and a wave of the hand before leaving, Gengar wanted to keep following her, but the creature drooled at the sight of the many berries on the wooden boxes of the stall. Walking near, with a hurling stomach, Gengar shyly took on a Leppa berry, memories of repeatedly doing this kind of activity when they were Haunter just to survive, but for some reason, they were feeling guilty for taking it without consent this time.

_“Excuse me.”_

It was the very first time talking on that form, in human language on top of it, their voice echoed from all directions and nowhere; their teeth didn’t open in the sightless after all, the attendant came out from the store scratching his ear in disbelief of the odd sound. “May I help you?” He asked as a mechanical greeting, reacting first, questioning later, there was no one on their field of sight, he walked closer to the other side with the stall, still nothing, he looked down on the floor, and then muffled a screech, there was Gengar.

_“I want to eat, but I don’t have money.”_

The Pokemon wave the Leppa berry at him, trying to explain their situation, the young one covered his face with a hand, trying to understand the situation as fast as possible, this could be a trick or the most polite Gengar he had ever met, not that you meet a Gengar once a month or at all, “Are you hungry perhaps?” He asks, surrounding the stall to meet with the Pokemon, taking the chance the plaza was almost empty of people at that hour still, taking the moment his boss wasn’t on the office, Gengar gave a confirming nod, the attendant smiled relieved, it didn’t seem the Pokemon was lying, he took a hold of the Leppa berry on Gengar’s hands and kind of pressed on it, “It’s fine, you can have it, it wouldn’t be the first time we feed a Pokemon of the neighborhood.”

_“Are you sure? Even though I have no money?”_

Unexpected, a Pokemon known for being a malicious trickster, was asking for free food and later feeling guilty for having asked for it, the attendant gave a small snicker and caressed the top of Gengar’s head instinctively, as if he were gifting a berry to a kid, making Gengar fluster, “It’s ok really, eat well and have a nice day,” He told them with a soft tone, stood, shook his apron and walked back to the store, the face of Gengar was awfully red, the creature chew on the berry and ran from the plaza with their cheeks stuffed on food. 

With closed eyes and without looking the Pokemon continued running, escaping away from the shame, desperately chewing on the berry to be able to gulp it down, until their face bounced like jelly on a light post and fell back. Scratching their face and finally digesting the fruit, Gengar opened their eyes again, far away from the plaza, at least a block and a half, but it didn’t help at all they could still recognize the little figure in the distance who gave them the berry, blushing again. “I’m going to tell my dad! Stop it! Stop it!” The voice of a screaming child interrupted their thoughts, two blocks and a half away from the plaza, there was a little playground for the neighborhood kids, and a little girl was being chased by a brawl of boys, with tears in her eyes, Gengar hid behind the post and stared at them, “This isn’t hide and seek! You promised we would play hide and seek! Why are all of you so weird!?” She cried again, a cry that made the Pokemon feel a chill on their spine, it wasn't like the cry from the woman they meet, this girl was, honestly scared of her wellbeing.

“C’mon, all we are asking is just a little peek!” One of the boys chasing her around laughed dastardly, moving his arms with quiet gestures to the other three, it seems he was leading the group.

“Yeah Eli, just a little, let us see your panties!” Another boy laughs, zigzagging in front of her trying to pin her down, just to fall on his own trick as the girl makes him bite on a feint and fall on the ground with his chin.

Eli, Eli, Eli, that name echoed repeatedly on the mind of Gengar, it was on their memories but they weren’t sure why they kept looking, the girl was cornered to run from the seesaw to the sandbox, where she fell as the boys slowly surrounded her, the little purse on her right shoulder fell along too, and when a little book with crayons dropped out, it was when Gengar knew, it was _their_ Eli and no other. “Quickly, hold her arms!” The leader of the brats commanded and two of them ran towards the girl as she released an even louder screech

“YOU ARE COMMITTING A CRIME!”

Even the little girl went mute at the hearing of the voice, they stared everywhere, but that voice doesn’t have an emission point, the sand on the box vibrated and elongated like branches, the white grains had taken life in front of the kids, making a shield for the girl

“And for criminals like you…”

With the progression of the voice, the branches multiplied, grew, and took the shape of realistic arms, stretching for meters, there was a couple of arms enough for every kid, the boys were the ones screaming now, they were the ones scared now, a huge and blatant smile appeared on the sand as they fruitlessly tried to pull away from the hard grip holding them and pulling them to mouths made of sand

“Only hell awaits…”

“Eat them! It was them, not me! Eat them!” The leader screeched with tears on his face and snot on his nose running inside his mouth, Gengar softened the grip, pretending to make the kids believe they could brake on the holding, as they crawled on the floor and ran away from the park. The Pokemon came out of the sand, laughing, with a long, uncontrollable, muted laughter, no sound came from their mouth, but Gengar was more than pleased, they fell on the sand, shook their legs, and held on their stomach, laughing as if they were going to pass out, unable to catch a breath, the little girl, still inside the sandbox, witnessed everything with confusion, but far from scared, far from surprised, she fell victim of the infectious silent laughter of the creature, bursting on a peal of laughter herself, falling and rolling on the sand with them.

“That, was, amazing, thank you! Thank you so much!” She happily shouts, rolling to the side of the Pokemon, and slowly standing on all fours, giving a little kiss on the forehead of Gengar, they vibrated like jelly on an earthquake from the touch of her lips, quickly standing up and taking some steps backs with an awkward smile, “Ehe… sorry, was it bad? But, thank you for saving me, those kids are weirdos, they only talk about panties, all the girls in my class hate them.”

“Then don’t hang with them anymore”

“Yeah you’re right, I just…” The little one paused and rubbed her left shoulder, slowly picking up her crayons back from the sand, “I felt lonely, feeling lonely sucks,” She claimed bittersweet, Gengar tilted his head with ignorance.

“Where are your Igglypuff?”

“Them? They evolved not so long ago and dad quickly sold them, it’s a farm of Igglypuff after all, I don’t get to play with them as much as I want,” Eli narrates to the Pokemon without stopping to judge the question, she just replied, Gengar took a step back to the girl, holding on a blue crayon, the girl received it with a blushing smile, “Although one of the Igglypuff from this season batch died, Matt didn’t get to play with me, or with anyone…” There was a nervous tick, not on the girl, but in the Pokemon, that name filled the creature with a strange anxiety, making one of their feet drum on the sand like they were playing the toms, now it was Eli who tilted her head with ignorance

“Well, whatever, bye.”

“Wait a second please!” The girl shouts before Gengar could fully turn back, taking a ribbon from her ponytail, her hair falling in all directions, the Pokemon gasped surprised by the shinning black hair of the girl, blushing slightly, Eli then put the ribbon on the right ear of Gengar, “As a _thank you_ for saving me, I promise I won’t hang with them again too,” She smiled brightly, Gengar caressed the ribbon with awkwardness, “Ah… I’m sorry, you don’t like it? I don’t know if you’re male or female…” She doubts for a second, “But a ribbon looks good on everyone! I know! Maybe if I put it right here so it looks like a tie…”

“No… I like it where it is…”

“Really, I’m glad! You look so cute!” She smiled once again, Gengar went full red once again, trying to cover their face with their small arms in shame, in the sudden overwhelm of emotions, their body inflated and elevated from the floor, floating in the air slowly while still covering their face, flying away from the park “Oh… and, so they go,” The girl whispers a bit disappointed, Gengar finally realizing to be on mid-air, shaking in fear and instantly falling on the ground on another block, “Looks like they don’t know how to fly yet… wait, how did they know about the Igglypuff?.”

It was another night in the little room of Gengar, once again they were peeking on the fissures, and once again, they found the woman having sex with another, different man from last time. This took the Pokemon by surprise, but they continued peeking, the woman was just as excited and happy as she was the night before, Gengar could only guess what reacting the same way with different men could mean. As if it were routine, the creature, as the couple was doing the Doggystyle position, started to stroke their member, climaxing just ten minutes later, but something was missing, it wasn’t like the other day, it was as pleasant as that time, but even though they were doing exactly like that night, the result wasn’t satisfying, angry and frustrated, they kept on looking. The couple moved to the missionary position, and when the man finished on her stomach, he shared a kiss with her and walked inside the bathroom, Gengar then shaped into a shadow and flooded inside the fissure like some kind of sticky oil. The woman, who was still holding on to the sex position, just pacing her breaths and trying to grab the wet towels on her night table, suddenly, felt a weight on her bed. 

Using her elbows to slightly stand, she muffled a gasp when Gengar stood between her legs with a menacing erection of perhaps twenty centimeters, the woman looked at the Pokemon and their phallus, and vice versa, then to her bathroom where the man was still taking a shower, her doubtful expression changed to a lustful smile, “So…? You’ve been five minutes holding on like that, what are you waiting for?” She suggested slowly spreading her legs, Gengar reacted with an awkward gasp, nodding and taking a step back trying to imitate the man and place their phallus inside her ass, “It has been so long since I did it with a Pokemon, where did you come from? No, let’s leave the questions for later, first, let’s help each other, shall we?” Gengar inserted it slowly, the woman arched her back and took a pillow to bite in it to silence her moans, the Pokemon kept following the recent memories of the past two nights, copying the movements of the men she had been having sex with, holding on her knees with their arms and starting on a slow pounding, increasing on speed, increasing on power, making the body of the woman shake, making her smile from behind the pillow, Gengar reached climax inside of her just minutes after starting, the woman gave them a little, satisfied giggle “For Arceus… you sure are cute, you need a little of practice, but you have fine wood,” She complimented them as they pulled out the phallus, but the woman was confused about the Pokemon’s face, Gengar wasn’t one of someone’s satisfied, they weren’t sad either, they were just, tired.

“Do you feel happy doing this?”

The woman frowned and sat on the bed, the Pokemon’s face growing sadder within the minutes, “… Well, yes, of course, I feel happy, sex feels really good, and I have a couple of boyfriends myself, so I never get bored of doing it,” She explains between flaunting and concern.

“It felt good but… I don’t feel happy, not like before”

“Oh dear, that is such a shame… But,” She pets the head of Gengar with the right, and looking at the ribbon on their ear, she giggles, and with the left, she caressed their behind and made the Pokemon shake and fluster, “Maybe you’re like me, and you like more being on the receiving end?” She suggests with naught, but before Gengar could meditate on the question, the door of the bathroom opened, and the Pokemon vanished in a –poof! – Before the man could see them.

“C’mon, I can see you, here, don’t be silly!” The attendant from the fruits store gently shouts to a dark corner in the avenue of the plaza, staring a couple of giant red eyes shyly looking back at him, “I swear, you’re the strangest Gengar I’ve ever seen, then again, is not like you meet Gengar all the time, anyway, come and have some, we are not going to fall on bankrupt for giving a fruit every day, you need to eat too right?” He tells the Pokemon in the most gentle tone he could find. Gengar floated out of the shadows and bounced towards the stall, the man took a Leppa berry and gave it to them, once again kneeling in front of Gengar and caressing their head, looking at the ribbon on their ear he chuckles, “Oh you’re a girl? Are you shy because you have a crush on me? That won’t do! How I’m supposed to take this?” He jokes ruffling the head of the Pokemon, but when Gengar stutters and ignites on red, the attendant frowns awkwardly, “Uh… wait… are you serious?” He wonders uncomfortable, Gengar chugging on the berry and flying away from the stall, “…I guess this will be a routine?”

They tried to float, as high as possible, as fast as needed, to flee from that embarrassing moment. Flying like a balloon in the air, slowly munching the berry, their eyes sight a Pokemon Gengar recognizes instantly, flying near a Police station, there was a Noctowl, _that_ Notctowl, Gengar focused all their power to fly towards them, but when the bird Pokemon landed behind a mailbox, Gengar almost spits the fruit out their mouth, from the other side of the box, a man on his 40s stands up, with brown pants and a sleeveless sweater over a white button shirt, with a handsome face and little bags on his eyes, it was definitely Noctowl, and the creature was now surrounding official Jenny from the waist, giving the woman a small kiss, being kissed back from the woman and releasing her so she could walk back into the station.

“Me too! I want to do that too!”

“Uhm, but I’m not sure how Ghost Pokemon do this…” Using a deeply human voice, cornered on the back of the police station building, Noctowl tries to explain to the anxious Gengar, “This what I’m doing is called _psychic projection_ , do you understand? It’s a thing only Pokemon with high-grade Psychic powers can do, we use our ability to imagine what would be our ideal human body, and project it like a 3D image, what others hear, feel or see from us when we are in this form, feels real, and feels real because of our psychic powers, is not something you can copy, I’m sorry.” 

“But… I don’t like to be a Gengar…”

That sentence left the man perplexed; Gengar sat on the floor and softly begins to sob, Noctowl gives a loud sigh, “Hold it, don’t cry on me dude, let me think about it ok? I’m not sure how Ghost Pokemon do it, but they can,” He hurries to explain while groaning, massaging his head with both hands trying to remember, “I know… yes, I know! On the left side of the city, in the little suburbs, there’s a Banette lady called _Betty,_ she does the same we do and has a human body, I think she called it _nightmarish illusion_ or something creepy like that, it works way different from what we Psychic Pokemon do, but she will be glad to help… you?” He tries to finish the explanation cheerfully, but the Gengar was already flying in the direction he pointed to them, “What a strange Pokemon… but I guess, not everyone wants to be a Pokemon.”

When the day died in the evening, and when the evening died over the night, Gengar decided to pay a visit to their neighbor once again. They had come back home with a third different man yet again, they walked to her room, shared a couple of kisses and then the man asked to use her bathroom for a second, this third man, just like the other two, was wearing a rather fancy suit, he closed the door and the woman started to take off her heels and move her hands behind her back, trying to untie her long red dress, when the Pokemon appeared from the shadows of a corner, spooking her, forcing her to react quickly and hide her scream of surprise, “Would you stop doing that?! Dear, I can’t play with you today, my boyfriend is here!”

“I want to show you something…”

They claimed with a poker face, the woman frowned, she tried to insist one more time for the Pokemon to flee, but in the end, she chooses to sit on the bed and cross her arms, waiting patiently. Gengar then took a long and deep breath, extending their little arms and closing their eyes, when they exhaled, the creature released a curtain of black smoke, odorless and rather light, the woman tried to protect her mouth and eyes, but it wasn’t needed, it felt like the spray of a mild disinfectant. But the confusion of the smoke makes her lost sight of Gengar for a brief amount of seconds, and only those seconds were needed, for a new whole person to appear in front of her. She was entirely naked, of straight and silky long hair to her waist, black hair without bangs, her eyes and lips were tentative big, her eyelashes too, her eyebrows were instead thin and long decorating her red irises. Of a very light dark color on her skin, with pronounced curves, an abundant chest and firm and round buttocks, with a fair long erection between her legs, “How… how do I look? I tried to be as pretty as you…” She shyly tells the other woman, who looked at her with her jaw dropped on the floor.

“W-with… as pretty as me you say…” The woman stutters slowly standing up, looking at the other with detail, even while comparing with the other, the one in front of her had a younger face and figure, and her sizes were relatively bigger than hers, “I think you threw the house of the window dear…”

“Is that so…?” The girl now wonders worriedly, “D-did I go too far? I thought it was too much, but Betty told me I should shape myself as my ideal… As expected, I went too far didn’t I?” She asks the woman examining her own silhouette with her arms.

“Erhm… you just said a bunch of things I don’t understand at all, is that Pokemon code wording?” The woman asks with an uncomfortable chuckle, walking to her, gently caressing her face, “But never mind what I just said, I’m just, jealous, honestly speechless, if I had the power to do like you just did, I would too try to be as hot as possible.” She finished with a smile.

The girl held on the wrist of the woman and made a small smile, “Do you think he will like me like this?”

“Oh, _now_ you said something that I understand pretty well, but first, let _me_ ask you something,” The woman exclaimed while gently caressing the erected dick of the girl, making her shout a tiny squirm, “What about this part? Are you ok with this? Don’t you want the other thing?”

The girl tilted her head first, frowned later; then asked, “The other thing…? What is that exactly?”

“Dear… are you, trying to tell me I’m the only naked woman you’ve seen?”

“Eh?”

“Eh?”

But before the girl could understand, the man walked out of the bathroom, with his clothes and shoes hanging in the left arm, only wearing his boxers, he stood frozen at the sight of the second woman, then after a little cough, he smiled wide, “My, my, you said you had a surprise for me Therese, but, damn!” The man gently caressed the ass of the girl, who trembled to his touch, not disgusted but excited, with a gasp and ticklish laughter, “Just who is this fine lady? Did they make you in heaven and sent you here with me? If it’s that I’ll have to go to church more often.”

“This is pretty sudden but, what do you say?” Therese asked the girl before replying to the questions of the man, which replied with a very excited but quiet nod of the head, making the other two laugh, she turned to the man and gave him a kiss on the lips, “Well, I guess we can say this was the surprise I had for you, do you like her? I know you have a thing for younger women,” She said, surrounding the neck of the man with both arms, him replying by pulling her close by the waist, tossing his clothes away and keeping her close to the bulge on his boxers, taking the girl once again by her ass and pulling her with them with a lustful smile.

“You make it sound like I’m some kind of creep, but I can’t deny this one is a beauty and those lips…” He pauses, slowly giving her a kiss, the girl exploding in red, “Those lips are making me really hard, I want you to use them right now miss… would you care to me your name, sweetie?”

“G…” The girl bit her tongue looking down on the floor, with agitated breaths from the excitement and nerves, “Gi… Giselle, my name is Giselle, please… make me feel happy,” She whispers with a sweet tone of voice, the man now is the one who goes red.

“Crap… Therese, you found such a cute girl, you must be having a ton of men following you around, but, tonight you belong to me, ok?” He tells the girl with another kiss, Giselle replied slowly. Still standing on the same place, the action had already begun, when the man gave his tongue the girl received it with a horny giggle, the man kissing Therese next, Therese kissing Giselle, the three sharing their tongues, stroking each other dicks, gently, diligently. “Alright, I mean it now, get on your knees and show me what those lips can do,” He orders the girl, Therese guides her and they kneel together for him, Giselle leaning on his hand as he caresses her head, purring, the man blushing again, the woman takes the chance to pull down his boxers entirely and poke Giselle’s cheek.

“Do you know how to do it; you need me to teach you?” Therese asks while kissing the cock of the man from the base to the tip.

“You already… taught me,” Giselle shyly confessed, approaching from below, sucking on the man’s sack while looking up to him.

“Oof… yeah this is good, I haven’t been in a threesome in like years,” He chuckles while trembling in pleasure, petting the heads of the two as they caressed his member with their mouths and tongues. The woman and the girl changed positions, each time hornier, losing themselves in the situation, Therese sucking hard on his balls while pushing a pinky inside his ass, Giselle violently sucking in and out on his dick after the woman whispered a couple of words on her ear, gulping it all the way down to the base and sucking hard when pulling her head back, holding on her knees, looking up to him with adoration, “Fuck… I knew those lips would feel amazing but… fuck! Therese, just what in the world did you tell her just know?”

“That she should imagine she’s doing it with the boy she likes!” The woman answered with a sneer.

“Ah… what a lucky bastard that man is… I’ll have to enjoy you all the way before you run to his arms then!”

When dawn kills the darkness, when night dies on a new morning, the city starts once again on their daily routines. But when the attendant of a fruit shop was barely starting to pile the wooden boxes with berries on the stall outside, he met with a girl of long black hair of his age, who pulled him by the apron and pulled him inside the store, the rest of the plaza continued getting started without him. “Ah… I love you… I love you… I love you!” Giselle shout, again and again, pinned against the wall as the man had a grip on her head by tying her long hair around his hand, her dress lifted up to the height of her waist, as he pounded her from behind and stroked on her dick with the other hand, “Your hand feels so good! Your dick feels so good! I love you so much!”

“By Arceus, you’re so tight, how you can be so tight, your ass feels so good Giselle,” He mourned with a fixed expression, his pants down to the height of his ankles, furiously thrusting inside the girl’s ass, various noises of children from the other side of the store, calling on the attendant's name, he chuckles as he continues to fuck the girl, “Hah… what if they come and caught us…? Wouldn’t that be kinky?”

“NO!” Giselle shout while looking at him, covering her face next in embarrassment, “If they see us… I’m never talking to you again…”

“That won’t do… urgh…” He groans, increasing the speed of his thrusts, “No way I’ll let my new girlfriend go for something so stupid… fuck, I’m so close, where do you want it?”

“I-inside… please… do me inside…” She whispers all red with a tiny tone, then man nodding and gritting his teeth, pushing her entire body against the wall he cums, with four, violent pushes, loudly slamming her ass with his pelvis “HAH… AH… WARM… SO GOOD!” She cried with a wide smile, breathing heavily when the man pulls out from her and slowly separates, all left between the two are the noises of panting, the sweat, the semen, and the still worrying voices of children outside, Giselle looks for her panties on the floor, wears them and fixes her dress and hair, kneeling in front of him and sucking his cock clean, “I love you… you make me feel so happy…”

“Giselle…” He stutters fascinated, “Just where did you come from? You’re like a dream come true…”

“More like a tiny nightmare,” The girl answered with a little giggle.

Tying his pants back up, he accompanies her out of the store, waving to the kids with an awkward smile, he puts on the gloves to start on the first sales, when Giselle looks for something on her cleavage and hands him six coins, “Uh… are you paying me for… and with coins?”

“No, you silly!” She smacked his arm with a snicker, “This is for the Leppa berry I owed you, I don’t want to be on debt with you,” Giselle then kissed his cheek and whispered in her ear, “See you tonight at my place dear.”

“Right… right, see you tonight!” He stumbled on an answer, counting the coins, looking at the girl run to meet with a woman wearing a dress similar to hers, locking on her arm and walking away with her, he looks down at the coins again, “But… this is the first time we see each other? Did… did she confuse me with somebody else?” He thought out loud, the kids gave up on waiting for him, took on the fruits without paying, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the multiple gijinka Pokemon concept stories I had based from one past story I published here called "The Custodian" (Which in this case will be Smoke and Mirrors 0) The last two following stories will be of this theme too, and I guess it would be a little uninteresting for those expecting a lot of scenes of people between Pokemon, but I hope these last works can find a public. I also understand I may or not, touched on a theme that may be delicate for some transgender or transsexual people, I tried to be as sensitive as possible and in no part of this story was my intention to make fun of you, I at least need you to understand that.


	4. My Prince (Smoke and Mirrors Part II)

The memories of your infancy are not reliable; they’re nothing but faint dreams. You never understand when someone refers to memories when comparing to dreams until you try to remember something from your childhood. That blurry, ephemeral event inside your mind, as trying to observe into your own past by peeking from the distance using the worn-out crystal-bottom of a soda bottle. But they’re not reliable because you decide they aren’t, despite that you keep them for twenty, thirty, forty years into the future, it’s a fragment of the consciousness that belongs to you, and no one else can’t access to it unless you opt to narrate it, you choose yourself the value of this memory, you underestimate your own as gullibleness when little. Just like that, you convince yourself to fall into one of the most despicable fallacies of adulthood; that ruin, relentless behavior of invalidation, negation, and nullification of every opinion and every personal value a kid can put to something or someone, their own wishes, and their experiences. At some moment, many convince themselves, to wash away every right those little people can claim, even the ones from your past self, when you were part of them.

What happened to that memory which could have saved someone close to you?

What happened to that memory which could have destroyed someone close to you?

What happened to the memory which could have shaped you into a whole different adult you?

They are all and the same, and at some point, you betrayed that little version of you, you stroked their shoulder and told them they would get over it sooner or later, didn’t you?

A memory so little, a piece of time frozen in thought

A short track film displaying in the theater of your head

Laughter, so simple and yet so significant

Memories washed away, invalidated, negated, and nullified

Value deprecated by years

Betrayal at your own hand

Like choosing to move forward through a door-less path

Unsatisfying success

Unanswered questions

Ignoring the keys in your pockets

Laughter so full of beauty

“How many times are we going to keep doing this…?” He asked, right arm and leg falling out of the bed, left hand holding onto a thick book with a death grip, messy hair, drowsiness, still wearing the set of formal clothes he was using the day before, jeans and buttoned shirt, the young man groans while waking up, half of his body and blankets were dropping on the floor, “I can wake up on my own, stop coming to my room to wake me up.”

“Well, considering is the seventh time you say that, and I still keep coming to wake you up regardless, you’re the one who should give up,” His mother replies with entertainment in her voice, hands resting on her hips, standing right beside the boy with an expression of concern, “You’re a mess, didn’t I tell you to change when you got home yesterday? How can you not thank your mother to keep an eye on you while you’re this level of irresponsible?”

“Don’t change the subject,” He sighed and released the book, scrubbing his face and slowly sitting over the bed, “I told you I would put the alarm of my phone so you could stop doing this, wait, why didn’t my phone ring at all?” The boy wonders with a hurry, crawling to the night table to get a hold of the smartphone and fiddle on the screen, the three alarms he had settled were switched off, he turned his face to her mother, which sketched the smile of a prankster kid, “Are you for real now?”

“Good thing you don’t lock your phone, I won’t be replaced by technology!” Exclaiming with finger guns and a playful wink she dropped at him.

“I’ll put a lock on my phone, and a lock on the door,” He groans, hunches his back, and yawns, “I’m in college now, I need to do this myself, you finally have more time for other things, I’m supposed to stop being a bother for you.”

The woman kneeled in front of him, with arms crossed she looked up to her son with condescension, silently, for a long minute, followed with a huff and a shake of her head, “Do you really think this is a bother for me? You little clueless boy.”

“Well, considering this is the seventh time, I guess not,” He sighs once again, gazing up to meet with her eyes, the lady of brownish-red, short hair to the height of her ears, was wearing an alarming set of black leggings and a black tank top, her white skin glowing in the unmistakable gleam of dry sweat from working out, her chest was resting on her arms and knees, the middle of the top had a shameful line mark of sweat from between her breasts, “Jogging again?”

“Yup, is getting easier each day more!” She confirmed with a smile, “Good morning Joan.”

“Good morning mom,” He replied with another yawn, standing up, the moment the woman stands together with him, he sparks in red, looking at her tank top with detail, “I swear… You’re the biggest goof… did you go out like that?”

“Uh, yes, why the menacing finger?” She wonders with a startled posture.

“Goof… Goof is the only word I can say to don’t hurt you,” He groans, taking her from the shoulders and making her spin hundred eighty grades, pushing her out of his room, “I can see your nipples for Arceus, I bet now all the neighborhood is going to be talking about this the entire day, hurry up and take a bath!” Joan shouted with a red face, “And please use a support bra next time!”

“H-hey, isn’t this going the other way around?! Shouldn’t I be the one scolding you?!” She flusters, using her heels as breaks on the carpet of the room, starting a stuttering tantrum, “You should be the one going to take a shower, you’re the goof one for sleeping while dressed up! How come you’re the one lecturing me? You keep using the excuse of being in college but I bet you also went back here to study without having dinner, stop, pushing, me, out, are you listening to your mother?!” Her cheeks inflated like balloons, childishly waving her arms.

“Just go and shower first!” Joan insists with a final decisive push, the woman stumbling out of the room as he slams the door closed, he groans loudly, burning red, waving a fist into the ceiling and cursing, walking back to the bed and taking his phone, “Ok, where can I find the lock settings…” He mutters sweeping the icons on the screen, the door slowly opening again; the boy turns with exasperation, “Now what?”

“Want to shower together? Hehe,” The woman proposes with naught while holding on to the frame of the door, “Woops!” She shouts seconds later, closing the door when Joan throws a pillow at her, her little laughter and loud running steps signaling she had finally fled away.

“And she just keeps getting weirder…” A sigh of disappointment, he looks himself on the mirror attached to the wall near the closet, brushing his hair, pulling on the wrinkles of his shirt,  _ “Crap Joan, pull yourself together,” _ The boy claims gently slapping his own cheeks, then holding on his lips with a blush, frowning, “This is the seventh time now…” breathing in, breathing out, “… That she wakes me up with a kiss on the lips… the heck is wrong with her?”

Breakfast is held thirty minutes later on the floor below the little house. The woman, with a new set of clothes, a long skirt, and a long sleeve shirt, skillfully stirring scrambled eggs on the frying pan while humming a song, mixed to a perfect pale yellow, pouring them directly in the plate of her son as they’re still sizzling, “There you go, isn’t it great when you can have warm food to start the day with?” She suggests with a playful tone, every movement she makes is rhythmical, setting off the stove and leaving the pan on the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes.

“You’re so passive-aggressive, you lady,” Joan said with the fork on his hand menacing with a little swing, “I got many replies from people ready to rent apartments and rooms near the college, I’m going to take a look at them this week.”

“Yeah, and you’ll come back the very next day, asking me to do laundry for you,” She quickly smacked back with hissing laughter, joining in the kitchen table in front of him, to pick on a bowl with berries and start eating with him.

A grunt, he could only do that, sandwiching the eggs between a piece of toast with the help of the fork, having a bite, an uncontrollable smile from the flavor, staring back to his mother defeated, he made a loud gulp and meditated on the sudden silence as they ate, “… You know, now that I think about it, I had a strange dream tonight.”

“A dream you say? If I can’t cook it or fondle it or clean it is not on my place of masteries, can’t help you with that,” She shook her head with closed eyes.

“C’mon, don’t be like that the entire day please,” Another grunt, “I’m trying to be serious here because… even when I say it was a dream… it kind of feels like something I forgot, from a time when I was little.”

The woman paused on her quips when hearing those words, silently holding on the bowl with both hands and looking down, “Was it a bad memory?”

“I’m… not sure, I’m, this is going to be stupid, but, here it comes,” Inhaling with an uncomfortable expression, he takes bravery, “Puah! … Do you ever remember having a Gardevoir with us when I was a child?” In half of a second, from the moment he finished the question, the entire body of her mother trembled, oddly, as if an earthquake had gone through her, in the other half, she looked up to him with wide eyes, almost surprised, almost scared, “Wow, are you ok?”

Her eyes were fixed on her son; a couple of tiny, very tiny tears quickly poured from her eyes, she snorted and hurried for a paper towel, cleaning her face, “Was it a bad memory?” She questions for a second time.

“N-no… it was…” He tilts his head in confusion from the woman’s reaction, judging the notion to keep talking about it, “I’m not sure, it feels like a very blurry memory, but it wasn’t bad, it was about… Yes, it was about Gardevoir, dad, you and me, we were having a walk in the park of the city, and I was playing around with her,” Joan takes another bite of his food, “I’m having a hard time trying to process it, we, we never had a Gardevoir, did we?”

The mother gave him a confirming nod while biting on her lip, the boy froze mute, unable to keep chewing, “We had one, yes, she took care of you for a brief while,” She explained, nervously trying to get back to eat, she continues talking while stuffing her mouth in berries, “She was, uhm, your father’s Pokemon… and she left the next day after your father did… She probably felt her life was with him, I thought you had forgotten her entirely, and I never brought the subject back.”

“Ah, figures,” Joan said with sarcasm, with relief, with a mocking blow of air coming out from his cheeks, shaking his head and going back to eat, “No wonder why I don’t remember her well, dad… he really took a lot from us before leaving,” His voice was filled with disappointment, another loud gulp.

“Gosh, is like you’re doing it on purpose!” She shouts angrily with a comical slam of her hands against the table, standing up and walking back to the kitchen, “Why did you sit without even a glass of milk?!”

_ “Crap, dude, didn’t I say this morning to pull yourself together?” _ He silently questions himself, “If anything, coffee and… I’m sorry.”

“For sitting without having a drink, that’s too little for an apology silly,” His mother told him back with a smirk.

“Not for that, for making you talk about her… it seems you hate her for what she did,” The boy explains from afar, his mom turning silent when rising his mug on the sink.

“… That’s quite awful of me, isn’t it?” She took a clean mop to wipe the mug, “I guess I’m still angry at her, she helped me for so many years to take care of you,” The woman looked back at him with a bittersweet smile, “And she did it for you, I know that well, she didn’t do it to make things easier for me, she didn’t do it because your father told her so, she did it on her own will, and it made me think, she  _ really _ sold me the idea, that she loved you,” She paused, then walked to the coffeemaker, “But at the end she left, chasing after your father, in the end, she loved him more, the notion of that still angers me, she was your best friend.”

Joan looked up to the ceiling of the living room, processing the vent his mother suddenly released, “I’m kind of remembering a couple of things now, she used to laugh… in a very cute way, actually, yeah, she copied that way of laughing from you, right?” Instant interruption, ceramic, falling, breaking, crashing, spreading around the floor, the woman had tripped when trying to get a hold of the coffeemaker, she fell on her knees, holding on her head, “How did you fall?! Are you ok?!” He jumped out of the chair and ran to her aid, kneeling to her side, fixing the hair on her face with a finger, “Mom, say something, are you ok? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?”

She gestured with one hand, asking for a pause, silently taking long breaths while resting on the floor, the boy still looking at her with worry, “I’m sorry dear… Sometimes I get this, dizziness, I’m sorry, your mother is getting old,” The woman said sighing and slowly picking up the fragments of the broken mug on the palm of her left hand.

“Old? What that has to do with a stroke, like the one you just-…” Joan interrupted his thought, placing pieces together inside his mind, giving his mother a judgmental look while the woman avoided visual contact with flustered cheeks, “Wait a minute you lady… Jogging?”

His mom stuttered, glowing red, her hands shaking a little, a shy nod later, “I just… I thought if I started working out, the dizziness would go away, you know? Because of building up stamina, but it seems I still have a long way to go.”

“Na’ah, that doesn’t add up,” He insists crawling a bit closer to her, “What has age to do with this? Mom, you’re…” He stopped for a brief second, his eyes gazing to her body involuntarily, then back to her face, “You’re quite the healthy woman, and, this is kinda embarrassing to say, but you have a nice figure,” A sudden gasp, one of surprise, coming from his mother, who looks up to him bright red, “Argh… don’t give those puppy eyes for Arceus… what I’m trying to say is, this has to be something else, you’re healthy, no one would ever guess you’re a couple of years away from-…

A head butt, a soft one, quickly, swiftly, right under his chin, biting on his tongue

“Ack! … C’mon! There’s no one here to hear! What’s wrong with being forty-!”

Second head butt, on his stomach, heavy impact

“I get it, I won’t say it geez! Anyway, we probably should go to the hospital tomorrow, you can’t wash this saying is because of your age, ok?”

But the woman shook her head, “I don’t need a doctor, I’ll be fine,” She mourns looking at the broken pieces on her hand, “… I promise this is no business of a doctor, so don’t worry much about it, ok? I’m sorry dear; this was your favorite mug.”

“A goof…” He whispers with a little blush, looking away when standing back up, extending his hand to her, “You fall on the floor and you think I’ll worry of something like a broken mug? Mugs can be replaced, you can’t,” Joan finishes while boiling red.

“Pff…”

“He… Hehe!”

Honest, bright, trying to hide it with her left hand near her face, a little sweet giggle that invaded her body and made Joan tremble, it was almost like little bell noises.

“What’s with that movie-like speech? Are we going to fight Thanos after we stand up together?”

She took his hand with a wide smile, being pulled back into her feet, placing the broken fragments over the kitchen table.

“Hehe… Hehehe!”

Cleaning on the mess of the floor, finishing breakfast, and then separating ways in the house with an awkward wave of the hand from the boy, they don’t see each other until twenty minutes later. When Joan passes by the door of the kitchen towards the receiver while wearing an out of character formal buttoned shirt and tie, gray pants instead of his usual jeans, his mother dashed out of the kitchen and stepped in with a leap, making a pose, looking up and down to him with a little red on her cheeks, “My, my, who is this handsome and where did my son go?” She asks with uncontrollable, embarrassed giggles, slowly walking to him and stroking his shoulders with both hands.

“I have a presentation today in the second period, and the teacher from that class always asks for some etiquette for dressing,” Joan explains a little shy from his mother’s looks on him, a mix of annoyance when talking about his teacher, “Oh yeah I forgot, I also have to go to my part-time job today, so I won’t be back until like seven, don’t save me dinner ok?”

“A warm plate will be waiting for you anyway, wait, your tie is messy,” She replies with a quick swing of her face and a giggle, her hands moving from his shoulders to his chest, Joan stuttering from the feel of her hands strangely caressing his body before unwrapping the tie, “Because I know very well, you just snack before coming here and then come down to the kitchen at midnight looking for something to bite on,” The woman kept on it, lecturing him with an endearing voice.

_ “Another two things I’ll have to fix for her to stop worrying…”  _ The boy scolds himself, arching his back so the woman can easily fix the tie, “Fine, I get it, but don’t make something big, ok?”

“I know that too, who do you think you’re talking to?” She pouts with a duck face, laughing after, turning silent when directly looking to his face; slowly tying the cloth, “… A formal presentation and a part-time job, you have grown up so much before I realized, my little boy is a good looking man now…” Shy whispers, her face drawing to his, their noses millimeters from touching the other; her mouth slightly open when adding the last detail of the tie, “Have… A good day out there… my handsome man,” She says between breathings, with a narrowed eyes, her lips closing up.

But Joan stopped the incoming kiss with the index, with a poker face he took a step away, spun, and looked to wear his shoes using only his feet, clumsy, silent movements the more he hurried, “Your little boy is an adult now, and he doesn’t need any more lip kisses from his mother… that includes morning kisses,” He said without looking at her, a grunt of despair from the nerves growing on him.

“Oh… right, I guess… If that’s what you want…” The mother expressed in a sad tone, crossing her arms uncomfortable, fixing her hair with a finger, “You probably… have a girlfriend now too right? That girl who visited us the other day… No reason to continue being mama’s boy…” She bit on her lips, angered, Joan, hasn’t turned back yet.

“Yup, she’s my girlfriend, sorry to tell you this way,” He dropped with annoyance and seriousness, finally putting on the left shoe, taking on his school bag and cardigan, “… I’ll be back in the evening, see ya.”

“H-have a good day…” She forced to reply with a croaky tone, the boy left with a quiet closure of the door, never gazing back to her in the conversation, the woman leaning on the wall of the receiver, silently sobbing.

“Say, dude, can I ask you something?” In a minimarket in the silent avenue located in the corner of the city, Joan passes his evening working as the attendant with another two college freshmen, a bright friendly boy with at least a head taller than him, and a silent, serious girl, a head smaller than Joan, the three were working at the cashier machine at the same time since there was a long queue at that hour and nothing else to do, it was prime time for high schoolers, busy salarymen looking for lunch boxes, and housewives looking to wing it a dinner for their family.

“First of all, I’m not  _ ‘dude’ _ , what an impolite guy are you, Joan, speak like people of our age, ah, I’m sorry, we only have plastic bags today, would you like to buy an ecologic purse-bag instead?” His partner tries to quip, is quickly interrupted by a customer, and greeting them with a fake smile.

“Right, sorry, listen, Trevor, there’s something I’d like to ask you,” Joan rephrases with a nervous tic.

“Aye dude, what’s cooking?” Trevor replied with a hissing tone followed by mocking laughter, smacking the back of a quiet and angered Joan, “You sure fall easily man, there, don’t give me that look, go ahead and ask me.”

“You two are falling behind, can’t you chat and work at the same time?” The little lady of glasses asks her friends with an apathetic tone, opening the cashier to give the money change and a lollipop to a little girl at the front with her mother, “This is from the house if you help your mom with the bags, ok?” She requested the girl with a little smile.

“Multitasking is a women’s thing Emily, we have to double down the effort to keep your pace,” Trevor says with a shake of head and wave of a hand, Joan quietly copying the boy from behind, both of them laughing when Emily throws them a grunt, the three quickly going back to work, “So, what’s in your head?”

Joan pauses the conversation for a couple of minutes, working on the second cashier machine in the left, Trevor in the middle of him and Emily, quickly aiding the two, dashing from an extreme to another, “Say… have you ever been in a moment where, crap, I don’t really know how to put it,” He gasps stressed and tries again, “Uhm, have you ever been in an awkward situation with a female member of your family?”

Trevor frowns immediately, “What’s that supposed to mean? Did you get visited by a cousin and found her hot or something?” He asks full of sarcasm, the two gradually lowering the tone of the conversation when feeling the stares from the customers.

“Nothing like that, wow you’re disgusting,” Joan retorts, “But, uh, maybe a little like that, is just, lately I feel like mom has been too sickly sweet with me.”

“In what way exactly, you have never been of the  _ familiar type _ anyway,” Trevor says smacking his shoulder, walking to the right to quickly help Emily and go back with his friend, “I tried to give you a hug the other day and you put this, the face of disgust.”

“Because you’re annoying,” Joan replies quickly turning his face to him, then back to the cashier, “I’m not sure, is just, lately she has been acting as if she were my girlfriend, a clingy and jealous one, on top of it, I don’t know, she has been being weird for many months now.”

“Damn dude, sounds very obvious to me, after all, we just started college ‘ _ many months’ _ back, I can quickly answer she’s just trying to do a bit more of effort to help you since you started studying,” With a serious and scolding tone Trevor says, breaking on character just to flick Joan’s forehead with a couple of fingers, “What an ungrateful son, how can you dismiss your mother’s love like that?”

“I wish it were just motherly love man, but I mean it, she has been closer than she used to be, and is honestly starting to creep me out,” Joan confesses with a gesture of hand.

But Trevor just huffs and gives him a snicker, “Went and said the expertise in relationships, how can you tell? Have you ever been in a relationship?”

“He should know, we dated in high school,” Emily suddenly meddled, without facing the boys, making Trevor stumble on his words, “But are you sure of what you’re saying, Jo? You’re basically accusing your mother to be a weirdo after all.”

“Yeah, I know is crappy of me, but is the truth,” He nods with a mourning expression, “Her gestures, the way she talks to me, and, urhm, touches me, the way she tries to show care for me, everything has been changing since some months, living together with her has gotten awkward each time more, that’s why I’m trying to find an apartment soon,” He explains with a quiet tone but with detail, the three efficiently attending the costumers in the meanwhile.

“I insist that you’re being ungrateful,” Trevor tries to fire back, “You shouldn’t underestimate the love of a devoted parent, just how much she could have changed?”

“Is not just her attitude but erhm,” Joan stutters, quickly bringing his smartphone and digging in the gallery of pictures in the camera app, trying to use the cashier with one hand, then handing the phone to Trevor, “But… physically too, look, this is a picture we took together in New Year’s” He says pointing at the screen.

“Uhum, and so?” Trevor mutters quickly handing back the gadget with a frown and little interest.

Joan swoop a couple of pictures with the finger and handed it once again with pressure on his hand, “And this is her now.”

“Holy smokes...!” Trevor shamelessly shouted with a nasty smile, “And you say your mother is single, right? OUCH!”

Elbow smash, in both sides of the ribs, one from the boy; one from the girl

“I knew there was something different on her that time I went to your house, but I didn’t realize it was such a drastic change, wow…” Emily gasps in honest perplex, taking the phone from Trevor's hands, contrary to Joan, she efficiently handled the cashier machine with one hand, “From her hair to her figure and her way of dressing, she’s like, a whole different person, as if she had, erhm,  _ rejuvenated _ .”

“So? What do you guys think I should do about it?” Joan wonders, stretching his arm in a failed attempt to take his phone back, Emily handing it to him a couple of minutes later.

“What do you mean for that, are you going to confront her?” Trevor questions with worry.

“Well, I can either confront her, or, well, the other way would be…” He pauses, slowly turning to his friends, who immediately looked back at him with a look of grimace, “Yeah… I know, forget it, I shouldn’t have even considered it,” He chuckles awkwardly, silently going back to work.

With the evening sun painting the sky with tones of orange and red, the staff from the night shift comes to take over for them. As they change their uniform into casual clothes except for Joan, they buy each one a deep-fried croquette and a soda, dinning over a bench, when Trevor phone rings he quickly stands up, saying his girlfriend was yelling at him, he bowed to their friends and ran with his mouth stuffed, disappearing on the darkness from the still not-lighted streets. Emily stared in silence at Joan as they ate, her eyes so shamelessly fixed onto him, he’s forced to stop chewing on the fried snack.

“What is it? Is there something on my face?”

“Hmh-hmnh, I’m just thinking, pondering rather, about what you said about your mother back at the store.”

“Yes, yes, it was quite the creepy conversation, I’m sorry, I should have thought deeply of what I was bringing before speaking up.”

“Well, yes, kind of that, but that’s not exactly what I’ve been meditating.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m considering… whether to share a well-hidden women’s secret with you or not, hoping that it helps you, did you buy ketchup bags?”

“Yeah, here, you can have Trevor’s bags too.”

“Why thank you.”

“So, what’s this about women’s secret and why won’t you tell me?”

“Because I don’t like the idea of confessing something so important without getting anything in exchange, is not of my liking.”

“I see… so what do you want for it, another croquette?”

“Share with me a well-hidden men’s secret.”

“Uh… that’s…”

“ _ Delicate  _ right? So is the information I’m risking to give.”

“… Very well, we have a deal, you go first.”

“Did you buy liechi soda? Give me some.”

“You sure like to roundabout, stop buying the razzberry brand, c’mon spit it.”

“Easy cowboy… You see, here’s the thing, this well-hidden secret from women…

When a woman, who is interested in men, spends too long living alone with a man, they grow feelings for them, even if they’re familiar, they grow feelings for them.”

“…”

“A daughter who falls for her father, a sister who falls for her brother, a mother who falls for her son, I can give more examples.”

“Not necessary, my irking measurers are on the clouds right now… you’re basically saying all of you are potentially prone to incest, that’s quite a statement.”

“Of course, I’m not saying it empty-handed, if you like men, and you spend so much time together with one man, even if he is a family member, that feeling appears, because for many of us, men are simply gross, always interested in sex, if it comes down to that, we would rather spend our lives together with the man we’ve lived with the most, the man we’ve been knowing all our lives.”

“And, you are dropping this huge bomb to me because what happens with my mom?”

“Because your mother loves you in a way a mother shouldn’t do.”

“Hey now…”

“I’m not saying it empty-handed.”

“How can you know? If your premise is true, why you never hear about these things more often?”

“Because contrary to you men, once we realize these feelings, we can cast them away, is not that difficult, our moral standards are not as flexible as yours. Most of us will die before ever letting you know about these thoughts, that we ever thought of living by your side as your lover, that we ever thought of crossing the line with you on the bed, that for a moment in our lives, even for a little amount of time, we wanted to be loved, more than as a daughter, more than as a sister, more than as a mother, we wanted to be loved like women.”

“And… you say my mother is not trying to hide it, is that it?”

“Yes, that day when I went to your house… even those little times I met her when we were dating in school… a woman can tell from another, the way she cares and looks over you… is not in the way a mother should… is twisted.”

“Careful there, I know you’re trying to be sensitive, but don’t speak ill of my mother.”

“You’re making it really hard, I can’t speak about this without making you feel uncomfortable, especially because of what you did today, which was beyond gross.”

“You mean when I…”

“I mean the entire conversation, jeez. Joan, do you remember what I explained to you about men and women who, when are the love interest of more than one person, they begin to ask other people for what they should do?”

“Ah, right, that time with Trevor… yeah that had made me so annoyed, and you were right in the end, it wasn’t because he was confused about which girl he should choose, it was because he was enjoying the situation, and he wanted for someone to tell him it was ok to deceive both girls and date them at the same time.”

“Just like that, today you weren’t looking for advice, you aren’t  _ that _ creep out for your mother’s recent behavior.”

“Oh… Emily, please don’t end that sentence.”

“No, I will, because you need to be ashamed for it, what you wanted to hear today, even if you weren’t able to put it into proper words or thoughts… you were looking for our approbation, for any of us to tell you it was ok to go and fuck your own mother.”

“… Fuck…”

“There you have it… Arceus, I’m sorry, but it was eating my mind, I couldn’t just let you go back to that place without slapping you back to reality.”

“I think I’m going to throw up…”

“Don’t you dare to, those croquettes are a delicacy.”

With meat still hanging inside his mouth, the boy prostrates on the bench, with hands over his face, meditating, groaning, disgusted with himself, “What should I do now?”

“If you want, I can accompany you home, and for the old times, I’ll snuggle your arm and give you a kiss in front of her, maybe that’ll shake some sense back into her.”

“That won’t be needed, before leaving today things got awkward, so I tried to reject her by saying you and I were still dating.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“It is?”

“Yes, because a part of you is still on the correct side, a part who knows that what’s happening is wrong, and it needs to be stopped.”

“I guess…

Thank you, Emily, I can always count on your cool-headed way of thinking.”

“No need to thank me, I’m just unnecessarily middling in something that’s not my business, you can either listen to me, or decide that what happens between you and her is ok, and take her to bed tonight.”

“Don’t joke about this please, you suck at comedy.”

“Hehe, my bad.”

Joan finished chewing on his food, gulped it down with the leftovers of the now warm soda, at tossed it the bottle and paper wrap in the respective trash bins near the bench, giving a silent smile to Emily as a goodbye, slowly walking away.

“Hey, you, you’re forgetting your part of the deal; a secret for a secret remember?”

“Right, a well-hidden secret from men… well, since you confessed quite of a very intimate thing you shouldn’t have, I guess I should do the same…”

“Oho? And that is…?”

“A well-hidden secret of men would be… that we are all monsters on the inside.”

“… Oh…”

“With no exception, there’s always something of us we keep hidden, something that should never touch the surface, and just like you said, most of us will die before letting that part of us take a breath of air from the outside world.”

“I guess then… the monster inside you is the one who wants to be with your own mother.”

“… Maybe.”

Under the street lamps, Joan walked back to his home. Stopping with a hand over the small fence, looking at the lights coming from inside the living room, he took a long and deep breath, before stepping inside, bringing his keys to open up the door. He was taking off his shoes when his mother walked to the receiver, holding a huge box in her arms, “He…llo? What’s with that face you’re making, you look like a goof” Joan chuckles at her expression.

“This is, an apology,” The woman explains shaking the box, with a soft tone and a smile, “I brought this from the closet I… had it well-hidden from your sight, these were the things that… you and Gardevoir used to play with,” She then made a gesture with her head, signaling him to follow her to the living room. The woman was oddly quiet, gently opening the box.

“These are… wow… Oh my, my mind… I’m getting attacked by memories I didn’t remember I had,” Joan approaches gasping and massaging his head, sitting on the table of the living room with her, checking in the contents inside the box. Block wooden toys, of worn-out paint, with scratches, a video cassette, smaller boxes with puzzles and group table games, but a set of toys, in particular, makes him smile, a crow, a plastic sword, and a little cape, “Hah… crap, I think I could cry from seeing this.”

“Ah… you used that a lot…” She whispers bittersweet, stroking his back, “I’m sorry to have taken these things away from you, Gardevoir broke your heart so, I tried to help you in forgetting her…” She looked up to his son, he was trembling, “J-Joan…?”

“I used to wear all of this…” He narrates with a croaky voice, “And with the blocks, she and I, would go and built a castle, then we would play that I was a prince, and I would save her from a Charizard,” He chuckles with a crying tone and snorts, “Now I remember… mom, I think I had a crush, on her,” Joan looked back to her, as bittersweet as her, “I always looked forward to playing this kind of game with her because… she used to kiss me, on the cheek, whenever I saved her from the castle.”

“She then would ask you to play marriage with her,” Her mother continued his thought with her charming giggle, bursting on a peal of laughter, “You wanted to go and beat more dragons, yet she wanted you to marry her before setting to another adventure, she was quite cute that way, getting hooked into playing with you,” She finished with a sigh, trying to calm down her laughter.

“Seriously, what was she even thinking, wasn’t she of the age of both of you? She was an adult Pokemon,” Joan tells back, laughing with her, “Not only she had a lot of tolerance to bare with my games, but she also wanted to play on her own, gee, what a mess,” His laughter gradually stopping, looking at her with a sigh, “Hey, thank you for this, it feels all bitter, honestly, but I think I needed to have this back, thank you, mom.”

“I’m glad you’re taking it so well, I thought it was going to be too much of a toll for you,” She replied awkwardly with a satisfied breath.

“Yet,” His voice came out with seriousness for a moment, leaving the toys over the table, “About what happened today… I think I also owe you an apology and, I think we should start to talk about this, this thing that has been happening between us for the past months.”

His mother looked to the left, crossing arms, loudly inhaling and with a funny expression of the lips, silence from the two, only the drip in the faucet from the sink and the mechanical rhythm of the clock on the wall could be heard, “No…” She whispered at first, then grimaced, “Please, no, let’s not do this…” Her lower lip trembled, “Of all the things I fear of this world, one of them is to have a fight with you dear,” She didn’t turn her face, but she looked back at him with the corner of her eyes, “I spent all the day scolding myself for it, I… I don’t think I will be able to deal with any other harsh words, and if they come from you, it will break me, Joan,” Finally, sketching the fakest smile, she slowly turned back to him, “I know this is quite cowardly of my part but, please, let’s avoid having this conversation… and, I promise, I will throw these feelings away… I’ll be back to be the mother I should be.”

Silence again, as the woman waits for his reply, he leans on the table, scratching the torn point of the sword with a finger, the back of his head, the glabella, then stared back at her, “… If you’re feeling that bad about it, then I won’t say anything, I too don’t want to have a fight with you… much less attack you with awful words,” Joan smiled to her, a truthful honest smile, “Dad and Gardevoir left, but you’re still here with me, and I’ll never take that for granted, it’s fine, we don’t have to talk about this, instead,” He huffed and hurried his hands inside the old box, bringing out a smaller and longer one, “Instead, what if we play a little of Pokescrabble, like we used to?” He proposed with a gentle tone.

For a moment there, they both stood together and fought against the awkward feeling, against the constant self-awareness of the other feelings, for a moment there, they relaxed. Spending the night together, Joan and his mother ordered pizza, playing with the old table games from the boy when he was a kid. He was bold enough to take a couple of beer from the fridge and invite one to his mom as they ate and played, which she took with a flustered smile. Almost close to midnight, Joan took the video cassette from the box and looked for the dusty VHS to see if it still worked, the object in question had spent the latest years as a scaffold for the TV, he checked the cables and plug, switched the settings of the TV and put the movie to play, sitting in the sofa with his mother, snuggling the other inside of a blanket, a little tipsy, a little sober, they were forcing the other and each other to avoid feeling the way they were feeling, using the movie to distract themselves as much as possible, but, “Oh… Oh my, I totally forgot about this scene oh my Arceus!” His mother screeched with a red face, as the main protagonist took his girlfriend from the waist and started kissing her and undressing her.

“Wait, wait, wait, how, what, why? Isn’t this a family movie?!” Joan quickly moves to pick the cassette’s box and check on the description with cynicism and red cheeks, “Is this the right movie?!”

“It is, it is but…!” The mother laughed, leaning on the coffee table to get a hold of the remote control and pause the movie, agitated breathing mixing between, “For some reason, there was this scene in the movie… is, a bit long, and explicit, your father and I used to fast forward this scene, you can’t remember it because we never let you see it once, Gardevoir would even cover your eyes to avoid you’d get a glimpse of it.”

“That’s… I can’t believe it,” Joan massages his head, “So  _ that’s _ why you would always doubt whenever I wanted to see this movie, and here I thought it was just because you guys found it boring,” He looked at the frozen screen with embarrassment, and how the couple was quite devoid of clothes already, “Whatever, let’s finish this thing,” The boy tells his mother fixing the blanket to wrap his body.

“Eh…” She doubted for a second but silently put the movie back to play. Fixing her side of the blanket, she was shaking uncomfortable as sounds of moans started appearing, for her surprise, the boy kept looking at it with a poker face, not even laughing at it, which filled her with more self-awareness of the situation and the difference of seriousness between the two, glowing bright red, she separated from Joan as much as possible, hoping, praying, for the sex scene to end.

When the movie reached its conclusion it was almost midnight. “You sure are happy right now aren’t you,” The boy stutters, with anything but glances, they agreed to sleep on the sofa, they put off the lights and TV, and quietly embraced the other inside the piece of furniture, as Joan thought it was going to be a silent agreement, his mother ended it first, by giggling and burying her face in the chest of the boy, both wrapped in the blankets.

“Is just so funny when you think about it, it feels it was yesterday when I was the one giving you comfort,” She continues in her melodious noises, her feet rubbing against his, “Now you’re so big, you’re the one embracing me now if you consider it is pretty funny, you grew up to fast…”

At the breaking tone of her voice, the giggles ceased along with her movements, her hands softly holding on his arms

“I’m probably the worst mother in the world, aren’t I? Having feelings for you…”

Joan didn’t answer

“Heh, I went I said it… even though you were kind enough to avoid make me say those words I said them anyway… but, don’t worry, please, don’t worry, starting from tomorrow, I’ll change, I promise.”

But Joan didn’t answer

“I know how it sounds, I know that it sounds empty to pretend my feelings will change in a matter of a day, but I’ll do everything if it means that you won’t hate me.”

Joan didn’t answer

“So please, please don’t move, please don’t get a place of your own, stay with me a little longer dear, please let’s be together until you graduate… please, give me more time to be here for you.”

He didn’t answer

“Cleaning for you, cooking for you, caring for you, when you get sick or angry, it has been  _ so _ many years and I… I still feel I could do it forever, it has never been a burden; it has never been a hassle.”

But he didn’t answer

“I know it’s selfish, I know is wrong, but you’re the only man I need, even if you never reciprocate my feelings, even if you spend all your life believing that I’m disgusting and gross for the feelings I have… I can’t think of a life without you, I don’t want to wake up to an empty house, to an empty kitchen, making food for myself, caring only for myself, I would despair.”

Joan didn’t answer

“I went as far as to think into seducing you, I must be, the worst mother of all, definitely, without a doubt. But what I fear the most, is not a life where you don’t love me as something more than a mother, what I fear the most is that you stop loving me at all, the sole idea makes me feel suffocated.”

But Joan didn’t answer

“If for you to stay with me requires that I to toss away this part inside of me, then I’ll do it, I love you so much, I love you enough I will toss the love I feel for you.”

And then

Then

Joan replied

By giving her a kiss

“You are basically saying you’re willing to stop living as long as I don’t hate you for what you’ve become… Do you think I can just let you do that?” He asked, with arrogance, with worry, caressing her back.

“But… is just… I’m so tired… Joan… of lying to you, of keeping secrets from you, if these feelings and thoughts can’t be accepted, then wouldn’t it be better for them to disappear?” She mourned, with a high pitched crying tone.

He gave her another kiss

“Stop… please, if you kiss me after saying all these things, it feels like I’m manipulating you, this, this was a bad idea, I’ll go sleep in my room.”

But he held her from the back and gave her another kiss

“Please… Joan… I’m so scared right now; please don’t kiss me more, what if tomorrow we can’t look each other in the eye anymore? What if tomorrow you feel so ashamed you’ll take your things and leave?”

He gave her another kiss

“Joan…”

He gave her another kiss

“… Joan… I love you…”

She kissed him back

“I love you… I love you… I love you so much.”

They looked to find the other between the blankets until the blanket was middling, so they threw it away. They looked to find the other through the clothes until the clothes were middling, so they threw them away. They looked to find the other through their own restraints until their morals were middling, so they threw them away. 

Sharing their warmth, their breath, their saliva, their sweat, their touch, their lust, their pain, sharing what the other wanted, sharing what the other was expecting, and giving even more.

Being more than mother and son, being more than a man and a woman, being more than a couple, being more than a union of bodies in the pleasure of sex

It was love.

The morning after it was the hardest fight, it was the hardest moment, they held in the other, tightly, firmly, hoping to don’t feel regret, hoping to don’t feel disgusted, hoping that the person between their arms wouldn’t feel that way. Slowly, ashamed, looking to the other, in absolute fear of they could find inside of the other’s eyes. But when their eyes finally met, when their voices came out from their mouths, when they greeted each other with a kiss,

There was only happiness

And relief

And yet there was silence, not of awkwardness but of shyness, they couldn’t look at the other, not because of regret, but because of the overwhelming heart beating on their chests. Joan went to shower, dress up in his room, and walked back downstairs, his mom had made breakfast; they ate in silence. 

It was a Sunday, there wasn’t work, there wasn’t college, there was nothing meaningful on TV to distract themselves to confront the other, they weren’t running away from their sin, they were running away from the happiness it gave them, and then, Joan left.

Without a word, or explanation, or excuse, he just left. He rested his hand on the small fence, looking back at his house, with happiness all over his face. He took on feet from the neighborhood to the farthest end between the urbanization and the city, much was his happiness he was willing to walk three kilometers from home and back, just to stop at a small but popular flower shop and bought a bouquet of lilies, her favorites, he was silent, but he was happy.

The closest to his home, the more his anxiety grew, but it was nothing like the anxious feeling on his chest the other night. Joan almost slammed the door open, calling on his mom, meeting with her in the living room, the woman was left in worry under her own decomposing thoughts, she hurried to meet with him, then she handed them a bouquet, and then

And then she cried

“I’m so tired… I’m so tired of keep lying to you dear, over and over again… I’m never saying the truth.”

She cried

“Here, sit with me.”

The woman put the flowers over the table, then handed the boy a mug, a white familiar mug, with a unique scratch of pain a new brand mug shouldn’t have.

“Is this… did you fix it with superglue? Thank you, I bet it was super hard, it’s a shame I can’t use it for drinking anymore, but at least I can use it as a pencil case,” He monologues for her with an awkward chuckle, his mother then stood from her seat, walked to the sink and poured water in the mug, sat back on the kitchen, then gave it back to him, “Right… It does look like it can hold water, but if you used glue it’ll break in any moment, mom.”

“I didn’t use any,” She answered with a dry tone, angry despite her calm expression, stood up for a second time, poured the water from the mug on the sink, brought it back to her son, “See? Is still firm,” The woman insists, violently swinging it on her hand from an extreme to other, Joan protecting his head by reflex with a chuckle.

“I see, and then what did you do? And how this has to do with what you were going to explain to me?” He asks slowly dropping his arms.

“Like this,” She put the mug on the table and flicked it

It broke, scattered pieces all over

“And…” She made a swing of her finger

The fragments floated on their own, assembling back into the mug

“What… in the world?” Joan mutters with wide-open eyes, gulping down saliva and slightly pulling back from his chair, “What… how… what?”

With a smile, her body glow, in pure, pitch white light, it deformed and vibrated, it took the shape of a blob and exploded in particles of white dust

A Gardevoir was standing in front of him

“I’m sorry for lying, for lying so much, for placing lies inside of lies, for making up lies to cover up more lies, I’m sorry for being such a liar.”

She walked up to him, and held on to his hand, his body vibrated, as white energy flow from her body to his, Joan was glowing in the light.

_ “Carol…? What is it, are you going out at this hour?” _

A voice inside him asked

_ “Gardevoir, I thought you were with Joan…” _

Two figures projected inside his mind, blurry and shapeless, the voice felt muffled by layers of plastic veils.

_ “He fell asleep a while ago; I was heading to sleep just now.” _

_ “Uh, I see, thank you.” _

_ “Don’t worry; then again, are you going out at this hour Carol? Do you need to buy something; I can go and buy it for… you… _

_ Are _

_ Are those your baggage?” _

_ “I shouldn’t have let him go, my life is not here, Gardevoir, my life is with him.” _

_ “Did you lose your mind, Carol? Are you really going to leave too? Vincent left just yesterday, yesterday!” _

_ “That’s because I still have time to find him.” _

_ “For the love of Arceus, don’t do this, what are you supposed to do? Why would you chase for that failure of a man? He left us alone, he abandoned us, and even his kid, why would you run after him?” _

_ “Because I love him.” _

_ “And what am I suppose to do in the meanwhile? What I’m supposed to tell Joan?” _

_ “… Do what you think is the best, I’m not coming back.” _

_ “Carol…” _

_ “I’m not asking you for anything, I’m not hoping you to understand, you are an incredible Pokemon, you can even talk our language with your powers, you even act like us, but I won’t ask you for impossible _

_ I would just ask you one thing _

_ When Joan wakes up tomorrow, send him to a foster house, he doesn’t need to wait for us, we probably are never coming back.” _

_ “This isn’t happening… you can’t do this… do you realize what you’re doing to your son? Where’s your heart?” _

_ “With Vincent.” _

_ “Carol… please, reconsider, please understand how stupid is what you’re doing.” _

_ “… Goodbye, Gardevoir, I’m sorry we couldn’t be the trainers you deserved, and I’m sorry we couldn’t be the parents he deserved.” _

The lights emanating from his body ceased, the lucid dream projecting on his mind too, Joan held tightly on his head with a tear coming from his left eye.

“Did you never wonder… why I never let you call me  _ Carol _ ?” She questions with a crackly giggle, tears flowing, “That night I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t close my eyes at all, I stayed awake, thinking in what is that I could do to protect you, to stay with you, to save the little boy I fell in love with from finding out his parents left him, and, the moment I heard you walking down the stairs in the morning I just… took her form using my  _ Psychic Projection _ , I did it by reflex, I did it for you.”

Joan trembled, he just, trembled, speechless, overwhelmed, with Gardevoir gently rubbing his fingertips. He covered his face with both hands and begin to cry, he cried, louder each time, prostrated on the chair, snorting, grunting, shaking his head in anger, furious, Gardevoir stood in front of him, crying just as much, unable to say anything for him. After twenty long minutes, there was nothing left for him to cry, he wiped his eyes and nose, and without sharing a word with her he walked out of the living room, turned left to the hallway, and opened the door to the backyard, sitting over the scaffold. Slowly, Gardevoir joined from behind, she sat beside him with a small smile, interlacing her fingers, deeply staring at him with a tiny blush on her cheeks.

“Go ahead, you can ask, I’ll try to answer as much as possible.”

“…Was that you show me real?”

“Every bit…”

“Was that really fourteen years ago?”

“fourteen years ago and a couple of months until this very day.”

“… Was it painful?”

“Joan?”

“Was it painful? To take care of me without anyone to help you for fourteen entire years.”

“It never was, it’ll never be, I spent fourteen years together with the boy I love, that wasn’t painful at all.”

“Aren’t you saying that so I don’t feel guilty? Do you really believe it wasn’t painful?”

“… It was painful to pretend to be your mother.”

“I bet it was… what else?”

“It was painful, our relationship, even though I was the one who took that decision, I wanted to be by your side, and I couldn’t because I took the shape of Carol, I shackled myself to be your mother, but I don’t regret being a mother for you

That wasn’t painful.”

“Do you not feel an inch of hate towards me? Not even a little? If it weren’t for me…”

“… If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have had a reason to live, after they left, I only had you.”

“But how…? How have you been able to cover this up for fourteen years without anyone to notice? The house, the bills, the grocery, our clothes, your job… just how?”

“… Because I’ve kept contact with Carol, I call her once or twice a year, I send her money and she sends me back usable copies of her update legal information.”

“You… she’s still…”

“Do you… want me to tell you about how is she doing?”

“I couldn’t care less.”

“Do you want to know what I know about your father's whereabouts?”

“I care even less.”

“I see, I thought those would be your answers about them.”

“There’s something I still don’t get, what is the meaning behind your actions these past months?”

“Because I’m tired, Joan.”

“Tired you say?”

“Yes, my psychic powers have reached a limit; they’re mental powers after all. My psychic projection and my powers, in general, have started to fail; fourteen years of lies have finally reached me, the lies, the stress, constantly holding myself for leaning onto you, constantly trying to pretend to be Carol. I talked about it with the Pokemon who guides and help other users of psychic projection in the city, he explained simply, my powers were taking a hit from my own emotions, and there would be a point I no longer would be able to use Carol’s body anymore, he told me to make a body of my own and to build up strength to tell you the truth. These past months, I’ve been remaking my human self, creating my ideal version, slowly changing aspects of Carol little by little so you wouldn’t notice it right away, until last week when you finally noticed, that I was an entirely new person, and it made me want to go further with you and… this entire thing happened.”

“You have been suffering so much, without me even noticing…”

“I suffered on my own, for my own decisions, and if it weren’t for you, without you, Joan, these fourteen years would have been so empty. You’re the best son I could have ever asked for, you’re the best friend I could’ve asked for, you’re the best partner I could have asked for, you’re… the best man I could’ve asked for…

My dear little prince, I love you, Joan, I love you so much.”

Joan turned to her finally and smiled, making Gardevoir gasp with sparkling eyes, he leaned and gave a kiss to the Pokemon, who replies back with her charming, tiny laughter. He then switched gears, stood from the scaffold, and walked to the back of Gardevoir, the small one confused, screeches in pain when Joan proceeds to use his knuckles as drills on her round head.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch, owieeeeeeee!”

“This is what you get for making me believe I had sex with my own mother!”

“I’m sooooowwyyyyyyy please stooooop!”

He then embraced her in his arms, kissed her cheek, and snuggled her.

“And this is for staying with me for fourteen long years without being able to be loved back, from now on; I’ll dedicate my life to reciprocate your feelings, Gardevoir.”

“Joan…”

Finally, the boy made another turn, huffing and taking her right arm, dragging her inside the house, “Now follow me!”

“W-where?!”

“We are going to Emily’s house, and you are going to explain to her I’m not the mother-fucker we thought I was!”

“… What? Come again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third (fourth) and final part of Smoke and Mirrors should be done this next week, and it'll be less dramatic and with more erotic scenes than these last two. After that, I'll make a personal resume of what has mean to me to make a second part of these Pokephilia works, and an announcement about continue the making of it.
> 
> So far as now, I'm thankful for everyone who has been reading the second part, even though is definitely not making it as big as the other first five works.
> 
> I'm also, eternally thankful, that despite the grammatical mistakes and typos I may leave into published works due to my attention span problem, you continue to read them, not only that, you even go to look for other works, and you even put kudos on them, thank you so much your support, and your forgiveness for the mistakes I ignore.


	5. At Your Service (Smoke and Mirrors Part III)(END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: The following and last work, contains implications of sex with a minor, but nothing actually happens to this character in specific. Regardless, because of this last work, I have changed the format, if you press "Show Creator's Style" all these implications will turn invisible, you will be able to enjoy the story without reading those scenes, and not reading those scenes will not change your understanding of the story. Please enjoy.

“You’re kind of the interesting man, did you know that? Is not that you’re particularly interesting, is not like you have an attractive personality or the most charming body features, mayhaps it would be better to rephrase and say that you’re interesting in the fact that, despite the average you still get to call on my attention, you’re charmingly average.”

As we took a pause in the evening Gothitelle said to me, drinking tea in the evenings is always like this when she’s near.

“But that’s not why I’m growing fond of you, mayhaps it would be better to rephrase that you are indeed an interesting man, but it has to do more than with your personality or your physical, in the fact that your moral compass doesn’t waver around me, mayhaps is more proper to say you don’t wave, that you’re unwavering, yes, unwavering, that would be the proper way to phrase it, your averageness lies within your unwavering, is the key point, the selling point of you, you’re the first man I know who doesn’t even consider to follow down the rabbit hole and beyond.”

I never thought tea could be more delicious, is just water brewed in a mix of herbs, but she manages to make it into a more than hot flavored water, I’m growing a liking of tea thanks to her.

“Just look at you, even now you’re unwavering, my speech is reaching to you but it doesn’t have any effect on you. I bet that if Ho-Ho suddenly appears in this mansion and says the world would end tomorrow you would not waver, yes, unwavering, because that’s how you are, you would do the correct thing right away, you would calmly change your clothes, bid farewell to our masters and spend the last day in this world together with the people you love. It’s an incredible selling point, you must have quite the amount of girls chasing you around because of it, other humans must love to have you around because your averageness drives people into comfort, you will always do what is correct and proper, unwavering. If the world were to end tomorrow, your family and friends would certainly look for you, looking for comfort, looking for the most logical replies, looking for the healthiest conclusion, everyone would be thankful for having met someone like you in that situation, while the rest of the world goes rampage unknown of how to spend their last hours, people would be drawn to you because you’re unwavering.”

But the world won’t end tomorrow.

“You’re just confirming my statement.

Exactly, that’s the answer I knew you would use to middle in, I didn’t even have to use my psychic powers to read your mind, mayhaps I should rephrase and say you’re not unwavering, you’re a logical person, your moral compass works around the most logical conclusions, you’re unwavering because your morals are attached to a cartoony sense of moral. I can’t even have fun with you at all, yeah, that’s my main problem since you started working on here, you’re my opposite part, and I’m troubled, yes, troubled, while you’re unwavering I make people wave, I make humans and Pokemon hesitant, mayhaps I should rephrase and call myself the _Theory of Chaos_ , yes, that may be, I’m your opposite in the way that I’m not determined by a moral compass, I’m not determined by logics, I make everyone and everything wave, I’m constantly deranging from determined systems, I’m the nonlinear condition result in the expectation of logical outcomes from dynamical systems, mayhaps I should rephrase, or rather, resume, while you’re the most charming example of unwavering, I’m the rawest example of hesitation.”

You’re just flattering yourself.

“Oh my, oh my, oh my oh my, if are you trying to imply I’m not what I believe to be it hurts, it hurts a lot, are you accusing me to be putting on a show? That sure hurts coming from the living representation of logic, mayhaps I should rephrase, this is exactly the reason why we can spend all the days together, tolerating each other, yet we can’t stand each other, your unwavering is stronger than my hesitation, you’re so well put though and through, you’re slowly bringing this place back to normal, while I’m trying to normalize making everything and everyone hesitant.”

That’s why I’m leaving.

“Yes, exactly, and despite that works for me, it still feels like I’m the one losing, my biggest defeat lies within you, mayhaps I should rephrase, you’re defeat to me, your unwavering made you reach the conclusion the best option from staying away from me is just leaving this mansion, bid farewell to our masters. Your unwavering always won against my hesitation, mayhaps I should rephrase and say my hesitation never had a chance against your unwavering, even though we are total opposites, even though we are representations of the absolute, absolutes that shouldn’t have biological forms, even though the distribution of power should be equal between both of us, everything always resumes into logic around you, even I have grown fond your unwavering, the comfort of your logic, your unwavering managed to pacify my hesitation, oh why is that the good ones always win? What a cartoony situation.”

She does always talk like she knows it all, but when she speaks this way is hard to accuse her of not knowing a thing.

“That is why you’re kind of the interesting man, I’ve never met a man I wanted to love so much, and at the same time wanted to destroy so much, mayhaps I should rephrase, my love commands me to destroy you, yes, hesitation, my personality circles around hesitation, a primal desire to see a pool made of your blood, for the sake of continue living the way I live, but your unwavering was faster, smarter, that’s why you quit, didn’t you? You knew the sole conclusion of continue living together with me is death, and you managed to humiliate me by not walking towards that path, your unwavering never ever, ever, ever, not for a small second took into the consideration to be an action hero, yet you won by taking action, mayhaps I should rephrase, you won because you took the action of a hero guided by logic, and not of a hero like the ones in cartoons, you have utterly defeated me by ignoring the possibility of a fight with me, you went for the most logical conclusion, and so I stand with you in this soothing evening, recounting my loses, mayhaps I should rephrase, trying to lick my wounds.”

Even still, you’re a good loser.

“That’s right, I’m a lady, after all, all I can do is to run my mouth one last time, trying one last time to make you wave, to make you hesitant, but here you are, unwavering, so I have to be a good loser, mayhaps I should rephrase and say that I’m not wasting my time crying for what did not happen, would I have been ever able to drive you into hesitation if you had stayed a little longer? Would I have fallen into the conclusion to get rid of you if you had continued bringing everyone back to their usual moral compass? Gladly we will never know, you have quit after all, and I’ll continue a life of bringing everyone here into hesitation, the life I love the most, the life where I can be a full-fledged degenerate.”

I’ve never thought I would fall in love with a degenerate like you.

“And I never thought I would fall in love of a man who understands what is to be degenerate, young humans like you love to use that word left and right nowadays it doesn’t mean anything anymore, dragging my most valuable title by saying they’re degenerates over the most normal things, and then again, your ability, unwavering. Making a degenerate fall in love with morality, making hesitation being attracted to unwavering, you sure are powerful, but this is just a conversation of how things happened, mayhaps I should rephrase and say there’s no need for me to make our relationship into the turmoil I’m describing it, I just fell in love of someone I didn’t have anything in common, and the better outcome for the two of us is for you to leave, and for me to continue doing what I please.”

I love you, Gothitelle.

“I love you too, I would love to have you one last time, but that’s not how you want to end this day, is it? Please for this last-minute between us, please me, mayhaps I should rephrase, please say something that makes me feel like I won, even though I didn’t.”

Can I give you a kiss?

“Oh my, asking me? That sure makes me melt, I could melt, I would melt, my face must be boiling red right now, how did you put those six words together so fast knowing it would make feel so overwhelmed? Being asked for a kiss by you… that sure is precious, go ahead; kiss me one last time.”

I love you.

“I love you.”

That was my last conversation with that Gothitelle, one that made me fear for my life, and one that made me fall in love with a Pokemon for the very first time. Even in the last moment, she claimed that I was better than her, but I wonder, if she understands me this well, why did she never find out the reason behind this _logical conclusion_ was simply because

I feared her.

Three months and a half were when it all started, Samuel, your average Jon Doe, although Gothitelle would be displeased to know I refer to myself as a nobody, just for her, I should say my name is Samuel, the hero of this story, yes, that would make her happier.

What drives a young man in his twenties to want to work as a butler in a mansion? To put it simply, because I had the option to choose to be a butler. Starting from the second week of March, it would begin my job as a butler in the mansion of the Berlanti family. Berlanti is the last name of my master, Marius Berlanti, the CEO of an entertainment channel that focuses on making shows about Pokemon living with humans as if they also were people, either soap operas or sitcoms, but that is too much of an explanation, as my master never brings his job to the mansion, never bothering his wife or daughters with his problems, and I personally never visited the place, nor I’m fond of spending the day watching TV.

I have certain respect towards Master Marius, as far as _respect_ you can give to a millionaire who makes you call him _“master”_. He was the one holding the job interviews, Master Marius was very reluctant to hire a young man like me to work in his house serving his wife and daughters, but it wasn’t too hard to convince him either; he was pleased with my answers, and I earned a bit of his trust. Master Marius Mansion lies here in the Unova region, a boisterous cartoonish castle, or fort rather, an intimidating piece of block made of the most luxurious materials, surrounded by an overwhelming and almost unfair-looking garden for the rest of the community where this place is located. It almost feels like Master Marius bought the houses surrounding his property in diameter of almost one and a half kilometers, sent then to demolish, then turned it into the garden, the circular fence of steel and concrete and smart locks, made look like the entire mansion as an analogy for an explosion, the very house is the epicenter of it, the garden being the shockwaves of destruction, the fence being the mark of a limit of memories you don’t want to visit. Is probably beyond rude to describe someone’s place this way, but Master Marius mansion never emanated a welcoming aura in the first place.

In this mansion lives Master Marius, his wife Lucrecia Berlanti, and his daughters, a girl three years younger than me, at that time she was nineteen, Lucia Berlanti, and the little sister, a nine-year-old, Lucy Berlanti. Alongside the staff also lived in this place, that includes me at that moment, twenty-eight people, twenty-eight, only seven of us were men, the rest of the staff were women, and of all twenty-eight, I was the only one in my twenties, of course, Gothitelle was also one of these twenty-eight servants. When I first passed through the fences by voicing my presence in the intercom, I knew there was something scandalous about that number, and it was no surprise that when holding a staff that wide and big, the answer behind would reside in the everyday hard job they committed to. Richard Bay, that almost sounds like the name of a destined-to-be-raising-star in the world of entertainment, but he was just major butler of the mansion, the chief of head; a serious man around his forties, handsome, if I’m allowed to say, the physicals this job requires made him look way older than that though. He held me from the right shoulder, a tight grip, tight enough to make me feel he was my boss, and everything in that house was coordinated by him, if he had wanted to break my clavicle, he could have done it, I’ve heard you only need thirty kilograms of strength to break someone’s bones, his grip was double than that, he made my body spin and then pushed me from the back with the same hand, hurrying me to enter the mansion through the back door of the backyard, I was just a rag doll in front of this old man’s strength, I’m glad I never picked a fight with him, not he looked to pick a fight with me, his strength was only used for his job and only his job, that was a relief. When I asked Chief Richard why we didn’t go into the mansion through the main door his answer gave me chills of powerlessness

_“The only time a servant uses the main door is when they part along with their masters or part to never come back.”_

A servant.

A butler.

That’s what I was, that’s what we were, from the very first day my position was ingrained inside my head; I took this decision willingly. As we surrounded the castle he started explaining to me the ropes of the place, I greeted a man member of the staff in charge of the gardens, Richard gently smacked my head and asked me to pay attention, gently, if he had done it seriously, he would had sent me face-down into the fancy sidewalk and break my skull in the way, I was thankful he did it gently. The first thing Richard did was to show me the place where the male side of the staff lives and sleeps at night, the place was big enough to lend me a small room for my personal use, I was glad, I’m not the type who likes to share his space after a long day of work, it was calming to know after my services were over I could go back to a quiet and warm room, I left my luggage there and continued following Chief Richard around. He took me then to his room, maybe a bit bigger than mine, personalized to his liking, a boring liking, is this the curse of adulthood perhaps? Chief Richard had ironed my uniform, it was still steaming hot and full of static when he handed it to me, he said he prepared it by timing my hour of coming, the efficiency of this man is scary, he then told me to change, right in front of him, I guess that even with a room of my own, I should get used to don’t have privacy at all, I was now, a servant, I did as he ordered, it was an amazing uniform, as far as dressing as a servant, a butler, can be, black suit with no tie, I didn’t want the tie, and Chief Richard didn’t bother to insist.

Every member of the staff greeted me with a snicker as I walked in front of them; I bet my face was the one provoking that, a fixed nervous smile as Chief Richard pushed me around by the shoulder, with that grip. It was the start of the day, the very first morning, and I was standing in a long side-line together with Chief Richard and another fifteen members, all of them women, we were the front line of the servants, we were the ones in charge of taking care of the insides of this place and of our masters, in that long line of servants, at the other end, at the other extreme, there was Gothitelle. Of mahogany and ivory were the materials used for the stairs Master Marius was walking down from, we all bowed to him, I did it without being told to, Chief Richard applauded my submission with a sarcastic comment I rather not remember. Master Marius walked in front of us both and shared a greeting, the rest of the staff seemed perplexed to see the three of us handling a casual conversation, I integrated easily, without much worry, Master Marius didn’t tell me to stop, Chief Richard didn’t say I was out of place, we were getting along. Master Lucrecia followed minutes later, what a stunning woman, stunning, yes, it would be the fit word to describe her, an adult, mature woman of long wavy-black hair, which highlighted even more standing near Master Marius white hair. It would be offensive to point out the age of such a stunning woman, it would be almost an insult, it was like her physical developed years further than her age at some point, then stood frozen, marvelously frozen, a figure worthy of an adult, the chest of an adult, the waist of an adult, the hips of an adult, the face of an adult, the height of an adult, the erotism of an adult, it was a combination of the best genes that could exist in the heritage of her family, put together in a living piece of art, stunning. We gave a second bow to her, and then, we deployed, well, the women did, Chief Richard held me from the back of my uniform, this man loves to treat me like a rag doll, and Gothitelle silently reunited with us and our Masters, I was slightly confused about her behavior, it was obvious from here to the north pole she was too, a servant of this mansion, yet it was quite amusing to watch a Pokemon working as a maid.

Starting from that day onwards, Gothitelle and I were the main members of the staff who would attend to Master Lucia and Master Lucy. Master Lucrecia was surprisingly happy to give me that position, she said Master Lucia needs someone around her age to get along and play with, Chief Richard then held me from the shoulder and stressed what _playing_ did _not_ mean, this time he was trying to break my clavicle, and at this point I would like to defend myself, stand by myself, but I have to see it from their perspective, a random young man on his twenties coming from who-the-hell-knows-where was going to start his working by living to serve directly to the daughters of the family, they had all reasons to doubt, later I would find, these doubts were all hypocrisy compared to the secrets kept hidden between these walls.

“Nice to meet you, erm, do you have a name? Or would you rather that I call you just Gothitelle?”

As our Master left to work, Chief Richard abandoned the place too to take care of other business, he said Gothitelle and my Masters would teach me everything needed, I greeted her a little bit excited, she didn’t reply.

“Chief Richard said you would help me today so I guess, you can speak our language? I’ve heard some psychic Pokemon can do that, can you?”

She didn’t reply, she just gave me a smile.

“Alright… I guess you don’t, very, you’re my senior here, please guide me and I’ll follow.”

She gave me a nod and started climbing those fancy stairs; I followed her with a bit of doubt.

Between the staff of servants, there are a lot of inside-jokes. For example, we refer to Master Lucia as “Princess” and Master Lucy as “Little Princess”, it was after all, funny for us the idea of working under the royalty, and they were pretty much princesses to us. It is also worth mentioning, both of our princesses were living their lives inside this huge mansion, these two girls know nothing from the exterior world besides what they see on TV or the Internet, and this is because our dear princesses are both chronically ill. I don’t have the hots over that information, the only ones who knows it are Master Marius, Master Lucrecia, Chief Richard and the princesses themselves, Gothitelle had mentioned that, from pure respect towards them, she never read their minds to understand the meaning behind this illness, the only thing we knew, is that it was hereditary from Master Marius side, a curse he would never get rid of. Princess Lucia had now spent nineteen years inside this house, nineteen, I can’t even start to describe how this kind of life deforms the personality of a person, someone who didn’t get to live their infancy, someone who didn’t get to live their adolescence, someone who was already starting to miss the pre-stage of adulthood, and her little sister was too walking the same path. The princesses were fond of falling sick, high fevers and colds, their symptoms would constantly emulate of someone who had been food poisoning, the furthest of information, conclusions I could reach by taking care of them during these hard times, was that they had a poorly, almost nonexistent immune system, and the reason they were held captive in this luxurious castle was under the hope that, through treatment and medicine, there would be a time in their lives they could go out and explore the outside world, without the fear of dying just because a small drizzle fell over their heads. Before I quitted working under Master Marius, I got to know his daughters were going to receive all his incomes once they weren’t immune deficient, millions and millions of money, as an apology for taking so many years of life away from them, for cursing them with his blood, the only reason he was selfishly hoarding the worth of thousands was for the sake of his daughters and no one else, a bittersweet truth.

Except for that flashy and long white hair, our princesses were the living image of Master Lucrecia when she was younger. I first met Princess Lucia, three years younger than me; I saw her naked silhouette through the mosquito veil when she got up from the bed, stretching her arms, she was naked, I could tell, but I couldn’t see it, stunning, just like her mother. I had entered her room together with Gothitelle, who signaled me to spin and kept my eyes to the door, instead of leaving, I was just told to don’t look; I could hear her adorable feminine yawns as her feet dragged the slippers to wear.

“Good morning Gothitelle…”

What a charming and young voice she had.

“Huh, you’re the new tool my father bought; if you don’t want to get fired in your first day of work, don’t turn around.”

The sound of my heart being smashed into the ground, shattered to pieces.

Even still, I am a man.

A man near her age.

That way of talking to me should be expected.

“Gothitelle, please get the bathroom ready.”

I heard the Pokemon step away from the room into the bathroom.

“You, the tool, give me your name.”

“Samuel, Master Lucia.”

“Great, you not only answered short and properly, but you also didn’t even waver to be called a tool, my father has a good eye for servants, I hope you keep that attitude and we get along.”

My heart sinks further into the ground.

“I’m wearing a bathrobe now so you can turn around, go to my hairdresser, the white box in the top has my medicines, pick one of each, in the order they’re named, memorize that order, is important to keep me alive.”

To keep her alive she said.

My heart went centimeters further into the ground, but for a different reason.

I did as told, the little box had colored instructions, it wasn’t difficult to follow, but who can blame her doubts?

To keep her alive she said.

Seven pills, seven pills first thing in the morning, my heart clutches. It feels like her life is just an awful joke, nineteen years locked inside this fancy cage, for a moment there I thought I would do everything to make this girl happy, I would serve her until the day I could see her smile of freedom when she didn’t need to take seven pills first thing in the morning, I would stab myself with a knife and spread my guts open if that were to make her laugh.

Because not living is not the same as dying.

And not living is worse than death itself.

Her breakfast had been already delivered, carried in a cart, and served over a silver plate; I took the pills in one hand and served her a glass of water from a crystal jar in the cart. In the entire time, I was inside that room, I saw her finally at that moment; it was like looking at a fairy, a delicate flower, a stunning fairy tale. I gave her pill after pill, in the order indicated by the instructions, ten seconds, twenty seconds, fifteen seconds, thirty seconds, forty seconds, she swallowed them all in perfect timing with a sip of water each time, to see her doing something like that, to imagine for how many years she does that first thing in the morning, my heart clutches.

“If you give me that look of condescension ever again, I’ll fire you, is that clear?”

Of course, she was still a proud princess, pride; I was insulted, but it made me smile.

The bathrobe gave me a peek of her naked arms, legs, and her cleavage, together with that clean and pretty skin, that long white hair, stunning.

“So tell me, Samuel.”

“Yes, Master Lucia.”

“How old are you? You may be the youngest employee here yet, not even Gothitelle can call herself young anymore.”

“I’m 22.”

“The youngest alright, so? What’s the reason behind wanting to work as a servant?”

“Nothing really deep, I just choose to be a servant.”

Wrath.

Her eyes were filled with wrath, at that very instant, when listening to my reply, she huffed like a bull, and from her shoulders to her face, her body trembled in a desire to scream at me.

Wrath.

“Why… why would anyone so young, freely choose to be a servant? Do you understand you may spend your whole life working here? I may never be healthy enough to step out the main door and my dad will force you to be here until the end of the days.”

“That much I can tell, but as I said, Master Lucia, I choose to be a servant.”

“Did you really? Nothing about a hard past? A poor infancy? A cruel family? Is it just because you choose to? Of all the things you could do with your life, of all places you could visit, of all people you could meet, of all things you could eat, of all sex you could have, of all love you could feel, you are going to tell me, from the bottom of your heart, truthfully and willingly, you choose to be a servant?”

“Yes.”

“You’re scum.”

I was degraded from servant to tool and from tool to scum in less than an hour, first day of work.

“Master Lucia, the tub is ready.”

Who was that?

“Who was that?”

“That’s Gothitelle, you scum, have you never heard a psychic Pokemon talk, scum?”

Scum.

“Only rumors, I was never fond of Pokemon when little, and I never was a trainer when a teenager.”

“Figures, what else I could expect from scum.”

Scum.

She gave a final look of contempt followed by a certainly cute –Hmph!– And she turned to the bathroom. I heard the water splashing and oozing when she got in, there were steam and a nice combination of fragrances coming from the door, then Gothitelle came out.

“The princess has a great disliking for people like us who don’t squeeze the potential of their own lives, you will get used to it.”

“Used to get called scum?”

I replied without thinking about it, I just heard and saw a Pokemon talk like a human, she giggled.

“Don’t worry about it, just try to be for her whenever she needs you, and you’ll be promoted back to tool before the week ends.”

“Promotion?”

“Promotion.”

Promotion

“How long until she calls me a servant?”

“Uhm, maybe like a year.”

A year, that’s 365 days of being called a tool. We fixed Master Lucia’s bed as we listened to her humming while she was inside the tub, I could get just a small glance at the way she raised her long and thin legs out of the tub, massaging them with her hands.

“Master Lucia, just five more minutes, your breakfast will get cold.”

Tsk.

“Today the scum will spoon feed me.”

“Please be careful and give her small bites of food, she isn’t a hassle if you treat her with delicacy.”

It looks like I will spoon feed her then. She came back to her room five minutes later, Gothitelle helped her wear a set of bra and panties through the robe; then she sat back on her bed as I carried the cart to her side. I didn’t complain about the idea, but actually doing it is hard, bid to get the scrambled eggs into the spoon with a pinch of toast and butter without using my fingers, then put it on her mouth all while standing up, back to the plate to feed her some glass sugar powdered berries and repeat, needlessly to say, the eggs were all whites, the sugar didn’t have sugar, and butter was too, not butter, it was like feeding a hospital patient, no, it definitely was feeding a hospital patient, this house was her hospital, living nineteen years in a hospital. Bite between bite, she would slightly open her mouth, it wasn’t even provocative, but who was I to demand to be entertained, she would release mocking laughter, but she did it always without a smile, it was creepy, Master Lucia didn’t know how to smile.

“Oh, stop, she won’t eat anymore.”

She fell asleep as I was feeding her, there was still a bit of food in her mouth, just like that, she went into a deep slumber while eating, like a baby. I turned to the cart to get a handkerchief, intending to take out the food she didn’t swallow and dispose of it, but a hand took it first.

It was a human hand.

A black-skinned woman dressing in a Victorian maid uniform suddenly was standing in front of me, she took the handkerchief and proceed to do what I was thinking, then got a glass of water and made Master Lucia take a sip.

“Rest well dear, we’ll wake you up when your teachers come.”

I was still a bit thunderstruck by her presence, but I wasn’t going to speak up and wake Master Lucia, the maid took the cart and pushed it out of the room as I walked from behind. I was left to carefully close the door, just who are you?

“Who are you?”

“Oh right, I forgot, did I scare you? Mayhaps should I rephrase, did I surprise you?”

She turned to me with an elegant swing, holding on the skirt of her uniform by the corners of the fabric.

“I guess this is the first time you see a _Psychic Projection_ isn’t it? I’m Gothitelle, and this is my human form.”

Psychic Projection, an ability which is not a _movement_ , an ability only powerful and long-lived psychic Pokemon obtain and use, I’ve heard of it, maybe it was in a nature channel or something, but I knew she wasn’t making it up, especially when she sparkled in light particles and went back to her Pokemon form with a giggle, pushing the cart using her paws.

“Isn’t it a bit exaggerated to turn into a human for a simple thing like getting food out of her mouth?”

“Have you ever tried to do anything without thumbs, Samuel?”

Good answer, quick answer.

“Does she always fall asleep while having breakfast?”

“All those pills followed by a hot bath and warm food, she gets knocked out right away, just like a baby, isn’t she precious that way? Mayhaps I should rephrase, that’s one of the things about Master Lucia who makes her precious, like a baby, is a reflection of how spoiled she is and a reflection of how weak she still is.”

Weak.

“She’s growing healthier though, maybe next year she’ll be able to stay awake an entire morning without fail.”

“For how long have you been working on here Gothitelle?”

“Uhm, long before Master Lucy had born, when Master Lucia was around eight years old or so.”

We left the cart in the kitchen and I met all the kitchen staff. It was like the inside of a restaurant, silver, and steel everywhere, quite the extravagance to feed four people, where two out of two eat like hospital patients, but well, maybe is exactly because of that. We took another cart and proceed to wake up Master Lucy, but Master Lucy had woken up some minutes ago, the doctor of the house was with her, along with the other three maids. 

“She’s only nine…”

Gothitelle whispered with a croaky tone, snorting a desire to cry as we stood out of the room, resting our backs against the wall, trying not to middle in the sway of the maids who run, coming and going bringing all the things the doctor needs. It was heartbreaking, certainly heartrending, I never thought I would listen to a little girl cry in pain this way, as if someone was killing her, I didn’t get to see her that morning, we left the food cart near the door for when the doctor and the other maids could feed her.

Gothitelle and I part ways for the rest of the day, Master Lucia woke up a couple of hours later and spent the morning having classes with her private teachers, even though she’s nineteen she still receives classes? Are they making up for her college education? Meanwhile, Master Lucy spent most of the day sleeping; the doctor sedated her with a pain reliever. In a huge and empty place like this mansion, where most of us barely talk, as we are all always busy, everyone got to hear Master Marius screams from the phone when the Doctor tried to contact him, the powerlessness of not being present when his daughter needed him the most.

Not even with all the money in the world.

The screams of Master Lucrecia were heard next.

Not even with all the money in the world.

Despite being the main servants of the princesses, our job when directly serving them wasn’t much, they were either too sick or too deep into the dream realm to be a bother; my real job was helping the rest of the staff. I was constantly scolded for letting my uniform getting messy, I can’t even tell how the women who work here can keep those long skirts clean, Chief Richard repeatedly instructed me how to keep my uniform in check, it was getting on my nerves; I was tired, sweaty. Doing laundry and sweeping the floors, cleaning windows and helping moving stuff, the number of tasks to do in a single day serving to only four people was absurd, how is it possible for this place to get dirty so fast and so much? It’s infuriating. 

The evening came in fast, Chief Richard said it was ok to take a break, my help wouldn’t be needed until later for dinner, and it was time to attend Master Lucia’s tea, I’ll take a nap after that I guess. I went to the kitchen and they quickly handed me a food cart with a set of pastries light of sugar, and an exquisite set of teacups and pot, made of ceramic and gold. I put the cart in the small elevator for catering while I climbed the stairs, I got to see Master Lucy from the first floor, running away from a couple of maids, laughing and screaming, if Master Lucia was a fairy then Master Lucy was a pixie, an even smaller but just as beautiful creature, the three of them holding on super soakers, that was comforting to watch, that was comforting to hear, Master Lucy did know how to smile, I suppose that’s her usual self, she’s only nine after all.

While I was driving the food cart towards Master Lucia’s room, I had to stop right in front of the door, a doubtful second of my knuckles centimeters close the wood. The noises coming from the other side of the room were some familiar and unexpected noises, sounds I’ve only heard of the girlfriends I’ve been with, I remembered then Master Lucia had spent the morning with private teachers

Male teachers

I still knocked on the door.

“Uhm…! Who is it…? What timing to knock on the door, hah… I was busy, is it the tea? Come in.”

It was Master Lucia’s voice, I remembered she had spent the morning with private teachers, she told me to come in; she was alone. I had come into the room expecting the worst situation, I thought I would have to ignore whatever she was doing with whomever teacher, leave the cart in the room and walk out and keep that memory inside my mind until the moment I die, but she was alone.

She was alone but she was naked, she was alone but she was touching herself, she was alone but she was lying on the bed, with a blanket barely covering her stunning body, with a hand on her crotch. It was her hair, it was her sweat, it was her legs and her arms and her fingers and her pubes, it was her chest with erected nipples, it was her eyes brimming in desire and lust, it was her body, that had been stimulated near the point of climax, but it wasn’t her smile

Because Master Lucia doesn’t know how to smile

Hence, it wasn’t her

Who are you?

“Who are you?”

“Oho? What a brave question, an unexpected question, how could you tell at first glance?”

It was Gothitelle in the form of Master’s Lucia.

_Psychic Projection._

“Master Lucia doesn’t smile.”

“Oh, but she does, mayhaps I should rephrase, she smiles, not for us, nor for their parents but for only four people, how can you tell she doesn’t smile after just one day, are you saying my cover got blow-up because of an accidental preemptive conclusion? Oh, what a cartoony situation.”

My fist clenched to see her fondle that body with no shame at all, posing and massaging that perfect skin, that stunning body, touching something that wasn’t hers.

“But now that I had realized, accidental or not, would you please stop it? It’s freaking me out.”

“I’m afraid I can’t, at least not until one more hour or so.”

She claimed, standing from a side of the bed, circling it and sitting by the other side that faces the terrace of her room, where there was a dress which Gothitelle started to wear, identical to the one Master Lucia was using when we left her before her classes.

“What do you mean with that? Wait, where is Master Lucia?”

The ability to shape your body at will, to create a human self, to pretend to be another human.

“No need to hurry for a reply, why don’t you close the door first? And bring the tea please, let’s have a break together.”

“These are Master Lucia’s snacks.”

“Oh Samuel, you don’t get it yet don’t you? Don’t worry about it, Master Lucia won’t eat it, just think about it as your reward for hard work, mayhaps I should rephrase, for our hard work, let’s eat it together.”

I closed the door, it was so uncomfortable to see her act in the way she does, in the body of the princess. She walked to the terrace and sat on a small fancy chair near a crystal table, I drove the food cart there, put the plates over the table and sat beside, I put a pastry on my mouth and ingested it, I can’t deny I wanted to try it, I was craving something sweet after such a long day of work, the flavor reminded me this wasn’t real sugar.

Disappointment.

“This is honestly an undesirable situation, I should’ve read your mind to guess why did you ask such a thing and play against, I can’t believe I blow it up so fast because of an accidental guess, mayhaps I should rephrase, this is a pain in the ass.”

“Whatever you say, I rather you don’t read my mind, and I would like you to stop playing Master Lucia’s body.”

“Not yet, she hasn’t come back after all.”

“Back from… where?”

“A secret.”

The princess had escaped the fancy cage, the luxurious prison, the private hospital, there should be some kind of fire alarm for a situation like this; one I could run to and pull down from a wall or something.

“I brewed this tea around an hour ago, human technology is amazing don’t you think so? A thermos that keeps things hot, please have some with the pastries as well, otherwise, they taste like crap.”

It sounds like this hasn’t been the first time she does it, I’m not very fond of tea, but these sure tastes good, even the pastries have now a sweeter flavor, for a moment I take a pause from my thoughts and breath on the evening breeze and feel the warmth of the settling sunset on the distance, it has been a long day, I needed this.

“It has been a long day, I needed this.”

Gothitelle said, not me, having a sip of tea and tossing pastries inside her mouth.

“So uhm, the princess runs away, a thing that she shouldn’t due to her condition, and you not only cover for her, you also do awful things to her body, care to explain?”

“Awful things to her body you say? My, what a fierce amount of moral you have, would you like to know how many men have found me in that situation before and taken advantage of? Mayhaps I should rephrase, you’re the first one who tries to find out what is happening instead to enjoy the moment.”

“That’s… Why do you take her form?”

“Why? To cover up for her of course and to enjoy this feeling.”

She expressed by massaging her left shoulder through the clothes with a moan, Master Lucia’s shoulder.

“Princess Lucia is a wonderful woman already, I can’t get enough of this work of art, she’s so beautiful, I love to be her, I love to touch her body over and over, it is a waste she’s not aware of her own sexual attractiveness, I think she even believes to be ugly, there aren’t many men here who dare to compliment her beauty, after all, seven men including her father, and father opinions don’t count.”

“Does Master know what you do to her body?”

“Why would I tell her? Why would I ruin my own entertainment while she’s away?”

“Where is she now, why won’t you tell me?”

“Ah, what an inconvenience, for so long I’ve had avoided those questions, and just because I wanted to tease you, I didn’t read your mind, and now I’m paying the broken plates.”

“Gothitelle, where is the Master? What if she collapses or has a stroke while we can’t help her?”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to face because right now, she’s being happy.”

“Happy you say?”

“Let’s finish the tea, and then I will show you, but from now on, this is our secret, and if you aren’t willing to protect my princess secret, I’ll make your life here into hell.”

In hell she says.

Regardless of the strange situation, I raise the white flag for twenty-five minutes and enjoy her tea, it truly is delicious. Using her psychic power and still in Princess Lucia’s body, Gothitelle made me float in the air and put me into the backyard; she floated towards my direction next. Without sharing a word, she held me from the wrist as we walked towards the borders of the gardens, messing with the tall bushes and going through them. To my surprise, the gardens communicated with a smaller mansion (still a mansion) neighbor of Master Marius, and there was Master Lucia, I tried to walk in her direction, but Gothitelle stopped me. Master Lucia was sitting with another two women, most likely of her age, and she, she was smiling, an honest and true smile, incredibly heartwarming, giggling like a child, as she was having tea and sweets with those girls, real tea, and actual desserts, I could see her adding jam to the hot beverage, I could see her devouring the greasy piece of bread, it was amazingly worrying, but it was also amazingly satisfying, just as Gothitelle said, Master Lucia was being happy, I decide to turn back, Gothitelle follows me relieved of my actions.

“So they’re two out of the four people she smiles to?”

“Yes, isn’t it childishly precious? Mayhaps I should rephrase, that’s another thing that makes her precious, she, without exception, will not smile for people who she thinks does not deserve it, she has never smiled at her parents, she has never smiled at me.”

“Who are the other two people?”

“Those would be her little sister and Chief Richard.”

“Why the Chief?”

“Oh Samuel, I don’t need to draw it for you, do I?”

Oh.

“Oh, but, he’s _so_ old…”

“So? The heart wants what the heart wants, not that Chief Richard will ever notice her feelings; that blockhead of a man.”

“I see now, I guess I owe you an apology then, I would too have done this for her if it means to see her happy.”

“Glad that you understand, because you’re part of this now, her friends already known she doesn’t have permission to leave the house, they’re too risking putting her in a lot of troubles if she’s found out, but they’re good girls, as good as rich girls can be.”

“She has some… beautiful friends.”

I express reluctantly, reminiscing their looks, they were overwhelmingly attractive.

“Right, especially Eleonora, the red-haired one.”

Gothitelle said quickly changing forms to the said girl, dastardly squeezing her breasts with both hands through the dress; they didn’t fit inside the dress, sticking out her tongue with a perverted smile.

“This girl isn’t normal, these aren’t breasts, they’re udders; I’ve had so much fun playing with them.”

She then turned back to the body of the princess.

“It still concerns me how you… change forms so easily, and mess with their bodies… aren’t there something like, I don’t know, rules? For Pokemon who can use _Psychic Projection_.”

“Oh, there are! And I’m breaking them all, constantly and consistently.”

She said turning to her personal human form while wearing Master Lucia’s dress, as we continued our walk back to the mansion she spun and began walking backwards while glaring at me.

“Things like not using our power to emulate dead or living people; or not using our powers to deceive other people, don’t read people’s minds, we have that sort of rules, and I’m violating them all.”

“Won’t you get in trouble for it?”

“Is not like these rules are set in stone, and you’re free to obey or break them, they’re recommendations more than orders can be said, there is also nothing like Pokemon police. As long as I’m continuing to do it for making my Master happy, what’s the problem _? I would stab myself with a knife and spread my guts open if it were to make her laugh_.”

Hey, that sounds familiar.

“Also, I’m sure a fairy and a pixie are basically the same things.”

If you’re hearing this, stop reading my mind.

“Oh what a baby.”

Just stop.

“I guess is fine… if it only that would be all, but you’re also masturbating to her body; and for what you said just now, she isn’t the only one, why do something like that?”

“Because I love human eroticism, I love human sex.”

“… Pardon?”

“What, have you not realized it yet? Having this power and being able to emulate her body, do you really think I have not used her body, or Eleonora’s body or her mother’s body to have sex with other humans?”

“…

…

… Pardon?”

"I also use this body now and then!"

She said, turning into Master Lucy, tripping on the folds of the long dress and falling on the grass with an acute –Ugeeh!–.

“… Pardon?”

* * *

“I’m still beating my mind around this theme, you say you love Master Lucia, Master Lucy, and Master Lucrecia, that you respect them and have them high on your thoughts, yet you also have sex with other humans using their bodies, what kind of double moral standard is that?”

“Hah, bold of you to assume I have morals whatsoever, I just make decisions, but I possess no morals, mayhaps I should rephrase, as I’m a degenerate, I don’t need morals.”

“Degenerate people have morals.”

“Incorrect, degenerate people have tastes, and those tastes may seem as their limits, it’s a common misunderstanding.”

Drinking tea over the terrace of Master Lucia’s room together with Gothitelle had turned into a routine, as we both now collaborate for Master Lucia to have a little bit of fun every evening.

“You do need morals to live, what kind of people or Pokemon can presume the contrary?”

“I think you’re confusing many things together, you’re confusing having high morals to have acknowledged your own morals, to have moral ambiguity, to have a moral deficiency, and to not have morals at all, mayhaps I should rephrase, you have jumped into judging me without having a damn idea of what you’re talking about.”

Ouch.

“For starters, what do you think is having a high moral?”

“That’s easy; it would be doing what is right, even if that’s not convenient for you or anyone around you.”

“Truly an easy question I suppose, then, what is to have acknowledged your own morals?”

“To be able to tell what is right and what is wrong, from your own point of view, although your own point of view also can be a general point of view, a lot of people before and with you, have reached the same conclusions.”

“Fantastic! You’re getting to it, moral ambiguity?”

“Uh… it would be something like Blazikenhood? The Blaziken who stole the rich to give to the poor, because regardless he was helping people and Pokemon, he was still a criminal, he was giving people a better life, but he was still committing a crime.”

“My, what a childish comparison, but an accurate one, then finally, what would be a moral deficiency?”

“That one is easy too, you can find a moral deficiency in those who think killing a criminal before a criminal kills someone, or someone else is justice.”

She trembled to that last one answer for some reason, making a silent pause as we kept digging in the pastries.

“But in the end, a degenerate possesses nothing of the sort.”

“Is still hard to understand, what is that so interesting in human sex for a Pokemon?”

“Oh my I see you don’t get it, but to put it bluntly, I’m tired of having sex with male Pokemon. I suppose human women may have the same problem and that’s why they like to adventure themselves into having sex with male Pokemon, mayhaps I should rephrase, vice versa? Maybe the proper words to use. Anyway there’s a moment you have had enough, male Pokemon are so boring, always the same two positions, and difficult, unnecessarily difficult, I guess human women like it difficult, but I don’t, have you ever tried to have sex with a Seviper? So difficult, but human women love the idea of being penetrated by a Seviper. Honestly, male Pokemon are so boring, they just want you to hatch their eggs, but if it’s a human woman, then they go crazy for them, I guess I am the same that way, mayhaps I should rephrase, we are all hypocrites.”

“But why not just have sex with your human persona?”

“If you could have all the money of the world, would you save it into your bank account for a special day?”

“I wouldn’t, but that’s quite an off the hook comparison.”

“Just pretend I convinced you, Samuel, so it is the way I see it, having the power to shape my body at will, why stop just with my persona? I love to act as the different women in charge of this mansion, they’re all so attractive, I love having sex as them; it’s an incredible feeling.”

“I guess is too late to ask, and at this point, the answer may be obvious, but the people you have sex with while using the bodies of our Masters are…?”

“Of course, the employee staffs, both butlers and maids enjoy having sex with me as I act as one of their favorite Masters.”

“Figures…”

“Oh and Master Marius too!”

“… Please tell me you use Master Lucrecia’s body with him.”

“I do, I sure do, there are times Master Lucrecia is on a trip or something of the sort, so he calls me to his room at night, and I play as his wife, we have sex all night, I think Master Marius is cute that way, he’s rather the simple man, and we always have lovey-dovey sex, he has a great love for Master Lucrecia.”

“I guess that’s ok then.”

“Oh but I sometimes, once or twice a month, he asks me to play as Master Lucia to have sex with him.”

“Aaaaand the feeling of relief didn’t last long; turns out everyone here is a degenerate.”

“Oh, see? I knew you were confusing the terms, even though you seem to understand the meaning behind them, you’re confusing them. No one in this house but me is a degenerate.”

“Then how do you call when Master Marius has sex with you as you play with the body of his daughter? Moral deficiency?”

“Moral ambiguity.”

“Ambiguity, what kind of ambiguity can be about wanting to do it with your own daughter?”

“Because is just a fantasy, a very nasty one, but a fantasy, he gets to feel and taste what could be to penetrate his daughter, but he will never do it with the real Master Lucia, he would kill himself before it. Just like that, I’m just pleasing the fantasies of the staff, the butlers and maids who want to be with Master Lucrecia, with the princesses, they’re just living a fantasy, at the end of the day, not a single person here has tried to lay a finger over them, and if they were, I would blast them to the moon with a psychic ray.”

“Because you love our Masters.”

“I do.”

“What a bunch of double moral standards you have, Gothitelle.”

“I just don’t have any morals, to begin with.

I love to play being Master Lucrecia for Master Marius, I love how he makes me feel overwhelmed in love, Master Lucrecia is a very fortunate woman that way. The staff doesn’t fall behind, women and men, a handful of masochists, mayhaps I should rephrase; they’re submissive because they’re servants after all, so they love some S&M play as I act like Master Lucrecia, making them lick my feet, making their swallow their own cum they had left inside me. And a couple of sadistic ones, who love to have rough sex with me, slapping me and pulling my hair and all sorts of things.

I love being Master Lucia, she has an exceptional young body, so hot and delicate, many men and women love to take me at the same time, all those hands, all those mouths, tasting me, touching me, I love being gangbanged by the staff while using her body. Even Chief Richard can’t hold himself, he’s quite shy though, it seems the blockhead doesn’t notice his own feelings, but he too loves Master Lucia, just as she loves him, not that I will ever point it out, they need to find it out themselves. But I guess what I love the most is when Master Marius calls me to his room, that feeling of taboo, moaning _‘harder daddy!’_ inside of his ear as he goes berserker and stirs my insides with his cock.”

"I love being Master Lucy, I love the chills that run down my spine from the excitement and fear as my small body gets her even smaller holes mercilessly rammed against the bed and walls, I love to cry in pain as I’m double penetrated, I love to smile to the women staff who penetrate me with a strap-on, I love to swallow down their semen with that childish voice."

“You’re… without a doubt, a degenerate.”

“A full-fledged one, thanks for finally understanding, hehe.”

This whole situation doesn’t stop to bother me, to make me worry. It’s hard to see any of the members of the working staff directly on the eye now, and I can tell they’re slowly noticing that I now know what happens behind my back, they’re starting to notice I’m judging them, disapproving them. Even my thoughts towards Chief Richard and Master Marius have toned down a notch in my personal scales of admiration. Two weeks have passed by since this, I have adapted to work fast, but after two weeks there’s some kind of hostility towards me, after all, it is pretty obvious that I know their secret, and they’re all fearing I bring the subject to Master Marius or worse, to Master Lucrecia, is not like they have voiced these fears, but you don’t need Gothitelle psychic powers to reach these conclusions.

Even still, if I were to do it, I bet nothing would change, but I feel I have to do something; I _need_ to do something, after all. I’m supposed to be the hero of this story.

“What are those questions all of a sudden scum? Are you falling in love with my Pokemon?”

That’s the first reply I got from Master Lucia when I asked her if she would be gentle enough to talk to me about Gothitelle, _“If you know your enemy and you know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.”_ One wise old man once said, yes, if I’m the hero of the story, Gothitelle must be the villain, _know thy enemy know thy self_ , regardless of Master Lucia’s defensive reply, she was bored enough to entertain my curiosity, I still have been not promoted back to _tool._

“Gothitelle is an ex-actress, she worked in a soap opera series for the company of my father, I remember that show, but I sure don’t remember the title, she was the main villain of the series, a great villain if I must say.”

A villain never stops being a villain I guess.

“Gothitelle used her _Psychic Projection_ in the show to pretend be the characters of other actors, she was, uhm, her character was supposed to be a sociopath, always making conflict between the main characters and the people around her, provoking fights and discussions, I remember one day the story went as far to make her push the main hero to kill a second-rate villain due to a misunderstanding, she was a splendid actress.”

I guess she hasn’t changed much after that.

“But why did she stop working as an actress and become a servant?”

“Because nobody in the studio knew about her powers, they all thought it was special effects, only father knew she was using psychic projection. When everyone understood what was happening, a lot of rumors started to spread, that Gothitelle was using her powers out of cameras to fake being the actors and put them in undesirable situations, that she was, a sociopath, not only in the scenario but out of it too. This was, of course, a bunch of lies, my dear Gothitelle would never do something of the sort, she was a splendid actress, and they ruined their career because of jealousy.”

“You sound confident to advocate for her.”

“She is my Pokemon after all.”

“I remember she said she has been working for you since you were eight or so.”

“Yes, around that age, it was when she was sabotaged, stabbed in the back when she had no other option but to stop working, I told father _‘if she can’t work anymore, can you give her to me?’_ And so he did, Gothitelle wasn’t against the idea either; I think she enjoys being a servant.”

There are so many things to point out in that reply I don’t even know where to begin with, my dear Master Lucia.

“Uhm now that I think about it… The only reason scum like you would ask me about it instead of directly asking Gothitelle would be…”

Wait a minute.

“I see, I’ve always had my doubts, but there isn’t anyone in this house who would reply to my questions. I wasn’t sure at first but this confirms it, this is exactly what I needed, the third point of view, if you’re making me those questions, it means Gothitelle is doing something weird with her powers in this house, isn’t it right? If you tell me what you know, I’ll promote you back to be a _tool_.”

I want that promotion, but I won’t tell her everything I know, a falsified promotion, I’m back into the position of the tool. She made me lock the door and so I only told her that Gothitelle seemed to be using her powers for more than display her body, and from that moment onwards, I’ve become Master Lucia’s scapegoat. 

On a night of the third week of work in this mansion, as I was walking near Master Marius room, the door was open in half, and there were moans of pleasure coming from Master Lucrecia

But Master Lucrecia hadn’t come back from her latest business trip

Hence, it wasn’t her.

I wonder how many years Gothitelle has been doing this as I peek on the door with discretion. Luckily for me, none of them are facing the door, so I can lean a little further, is not like I have any desire to see Master Marius naked, but I can’t deny I wanted to see Master Lucrecia’s perfect body, even if it wasn’t really her. I keep thinking for how long Gothitelle has been doing this, the way she cries in lust, the way she arches her back, the way she grits her teeth, the way she moves her hips against Master Marius, the way she groans when he hits a sweet spot inside her, the way her hands grip on the blankets, just for how long Gothitelle has been doing this to know, this is exactly how Master Lucrecia would act while having sex? If this is how my Master acts when she’s being penetrated, then she’s certainly a wonderful woman, even in sex, a woman who looks stunning even while she’s furiously ravished by her husband, simply incredible, Master Marius finishes inside of Gothitelle, I guess there’s no point in worrying for knocking up a Pokemon, but the moment she pulls out, Gothitelle turns to the side of the room facing the door and quickly identifies me, winking to me, she changes shapes to Master Lucia’s body and begins to give head to Master Marius.

_“Let’s go for a second round daddy.”_

I almost slam the door closed from the scare, the surprise, and the disgust, I stepped out so fast and so violently I had started to run fearing Master Marius would come out from the room and catch me red-handed.

Because of curiosity and because to further understand Gothitelle more; I had begun on a nightly routine to give a silent walk around the mansion. Every time around the same hours, just as I feared, Gothitelle had sex almost every night, and it was just as she described it.

Sometimes I would find her in open spaces of the mansion, playing as Master Lucrecia while doing some strange kind of pet-play with the staff, humiliating them, hitting them, holding them tight as she dominates, regardless of gender, they will all submit, the women will allow to Gothitelle to fist-fuck them, the men will allow the reverse version of all known positions. After all, when Master Lucrecia is around, everyone works with efficiency and with a striking loyalty and motivation, they respond to her orders like they’re soldiers, they were all head over heels for Master Lucrecia, it would be only obvious to have these kinds of fantasies towards her, after all, I too was happy to directly serve her when she was around the house.

Other times I’d found her playing as Master Lucia in Chief Richard’s room, where she would take the initiative and make the chief loosen his nerves and get in the mood to fuck her, she was right about these two, but I’m not so sure about not making them realize their feelings, we should give them a gentle slap, it seems Chief Richard likes when Gothitelle plays to be a virgin in Master Lucia’s body, it seems the chief is dying to pop our princess’ cherry. After all Chief Richard is one of phew people in this mansion, no, maybe in this world, which Master Lucia smiles to. Whenever Master Lucia has free time, she walks down the stairs with all her might, what an Odyssey, I never thought it would pain me to see someone so young having so many troubles to walk down the stairs, yet she did it always with a sweaty smile, screaming the name of the chief, Master Lucia is in a deep love of him, she would do all that effort for Chief Richard to take her to the backyard and push her in the swing, she would snuggle him tightly with the most adorable smile, she would laugh like a maiden in love, lost in happiness, whenever Chief Richard piggybacked her or carried her in his arms. Even so, it doesn’t stop with Chief Richard, as Master Marius does the same, and the staff, Master Lucia’s body is the most popular, the most requested of the three, the staff loves to attack her in groups of three or four, men and women licking up her body, biting her body, sucking her body, penetrating her body, together at the same time.

And once in a full moon, I would hear with disgust Gothitelle playing as Master Lucy, just like she said, there are plenty of men and women who request her to do such a thing. I’ve got to admit, curiosity is one awful thing, sometimes I slow down my pace as I walk near the door where she’s doing such a thing, trying to get a hold of the noises and if it’s possible, an image, I feel like crap the next day. After all, Master Lucy is the one we all worry for the most, in the almost month I’ve been working here, there hasn’t been a single day she doesn’t wake up crying in pain, literally crying, sometimes the doctor can’t do anything about it, as he can’t constantly be injecting her with pain relievers, so Gothitelle middles and uses hypnosis to make her sleep. Master Lucy is a little ray of sunshine, when she’s awake she’s always laughing and screaming, running everywhere regardless of her condition, it was both fun and worrying to look her stop and lean on a wall, panting exhausted, it clutches my heart, it makes me wonder when she will have a normal life, I hope that it doesn’t take her more than nineteen years like Master Lucia. Even so of what all feel for Master Lucy, it kind of get or my nerves when I hear the noises she has never done, saying things she will never say, from people who will give everything to her, but they also want more in exchange, more than what they should ask for, I guess I have to be glad Gothitelle focuses that lust directly into her, that their vent their fantasies in the Pokemon instead.

And what about me, what about me you ask? Don’t you? Even I have a breaking point, even I’m interested in sex and have had nasty thoughts over some of the women who govern this place, but I’m the hero of this story because my morals tell me I can keep holding, I’m able to hold this desire, I should be able to hold this desire. This is, after all, Gothitelle’s weak point, as she would say, _mayhaps I should rephrase,_ it is because of my morals that she never won. And tonight as she gets inside my room, as she sneaks under my blankets and wakes me up with a kiss on the lips, as she slowly tries to take Master Lucrecia’s body, I hold her from the shoulders and make her stop, make her explode in red, throwing her out of her comfort zone, making her stutter, by asking her to do it in her Pokemon form.

“But… but… but…”

“I’ve never had sex with a Pokemon before; I think that’s even more interesting than doing it with a fantasy.”

“But… but… but…”

“Is not like I called you to come here, and is not like you’re obliged to do what I want, if you don’t find it of your liking, you can leave, I won’t get mad, I promise.

“But… but… but…”

“But if you if you want to stay, if you want to stay with me tonight, I would like to try out how it feels to have sex with the real you.”

“But… fine…”

Are these folds part of her body? Or perhaps fur? Is it actually clothes? These black things she has? I can’t tell, even though I’m lifting this _dress_ up to get a look of her crotch and insert it inside her I can’t tell, but those kinds of questions disappear from inside my mind the moment I begin to pound her. She’s definitely at my hand right now, speechless, moaning in pain and pleasure, as she lies on the bed and I lie over her, looking at each other, she’s tight, this is what is to have sex with a Pokemon, this is a tightness I will never experience by having sex with a human woman, this is sex with Pokemon. I reserve no thoughts of the expressions she makes, taking her by the waist and hips and violently thrusting inside her, each time faster, each time harder, enjoying the way she cries, the way she tries to hide her face with her paws, the way she screams as I use the long locks of hair in her head as handles, gripping them and pulling on them, this is the result of almost a month of watching you have sex with everyone in this house, this is a result of a month of containing the urge to touch myself reminiscing the images of things I shouldn’t have seen, take it, take it all, this is all because of you, this is all your fault, climaxing inside of her with no reservation, I love the way her entire body twitches as I continue spamming a flow of white fluids directly to her deepest room.

“You… you monster…”

She cries and pants trying to get her breath back, crawling on the bed to distance from me, her entire body shaking, her crotch dripping the white essence.

“How you dare to make me feel that good… how dare you to make me remember how good is to have sex with this body…”

Checkmate.

“No, not yet…”

Then let’s level up the battleground, shall we?

“… How… you mean you can do all that again today?”

There’s still a load of lust inside me who wants to come out.

“Amazing… then, what should I do now?”

I want you to use your human form, not someone else, but yours, in this entire month, I haven’t seen you having sex with anyone while using that form.

“Because… no one is interested… everyone wants either Master Lucrecia or the princesses, or Master Lucia’s friends Eleonora and Gladys, no one is really attracted to my human form… even though I put so much effort into making it… my ideal self…”

Weak point found.

I took her by the wrist and pulled her close to me.

“Then from now on… I’m the only one who will have sex with you in your human form, from now on, that part of you belongs to me.”

“…!”

She gently flashed in lights and changed her shape. Her human form, what a precious figure, that enticing black skin, her small nose, those beautiful tight curls of her hair, her thin delicate arms, her humble but proud chest, those curves, those legs. A kiss on the neck was enough to make her squirm and tremble, like an adolescent who just got confessed by her crush, she holds me from my head with both hands, those beautiful green eyes, those meaty lips, kissing repeatedly, thirsty for my saliva, we are going for a second round, and I plan her to make her scream again.

* * *

“Just what in the world you guys are doing on my bed?”

Ah, we fucked up; we really fucked up this time, didn’t we? Where did go the two hours in which Master Lucia spends the evening playing with her friends, apparently those two hours passed by as I was having sex with Gothitelle in Master Lucia’s bed, we got tired of waiting for her to come back, and we had drunk and ate all the tea and pastries, so we thought of having a little fun of our own?

“I said, what are you two doing on my bed?”

She was calm, surprisingly calm; exceptionally calm, she had locked the door after coming inside the room, and she took the fancy furnace chair of the hairdresser and dragged in front of her bed, sitting with a serious face, crossing her legs and arms.

“Is my fault, Lucia, please forgive me.”

Gothitelle begged, addressing our Master by the first name, like a friend talking to another, hiding her naked human body with the blankets, filled in shame, honest shame, it was a degenerate feeling shame, which was a first.

“Does… does sex feel that good that it makes you forget your position in this house, Gothitelle?”

That question, that very question, what would’ve happened if she had done that question without a doubt, without that acute tone, without showing a weak point for Gothitelle to sketch that devil smile.

“Yes… is hard to think properly when you’re having sex, Master Lucia, is hard to reason, you just want to feel good, you just want to be with the person you love, to be happy with him, to make him happy.”

“With the person you love.”

With the person you love, she said that looking at me, with a blushing smirk, sticking out her tongue, there was a confession in the middle of her incoming scheme, she had just dropped her feelings to me at the same time of using them to manipulate our Master, and how can anyone do something like that? How can anyone carefully and insanely control their own feelings and their way of speech like the way Gothitelle does?

Ah, right

This Pokemon is a sociopath after all.

Master Lucia’s curiosity over a theme she probably has never talked to with anyone is fluttering in front of us, by looking at us naked on her bed, with my member still half-inside of Gothitelle. She looked at us with detail, she analyzed the situation in a state of deep thought, her eyes never stopped to meticulously record the scene, my naked self, Gothitelle naked figure, and our death cold embarrassment, or rather, just mine, as Gothitelle’s mind was conspiring her next movement.

“If it's not too much to ask, Master Lucia, would you let us finish? I think Master Lucia will understand, what is to want the man you love feels satisfied with your body, I don’t want my dear Samuel to be unsatisfied.”

Attacking at all her weak points, carefully choosing words, manipulating her feelings.

“Are you asking me… to let you continue having sex on my bed?”

“If you let us, Master Lucia…”

“… Interesting…”

Checkmate on the Princess, crown Gothitelle.

But I can’t retort much, when this mischievous Pokemon held me by the neck and kissed me, I followed the flow of the situation. I never expected that having a woman look at how I have sex would fuel my veins this much, and it was Master Lucia, in top of it, the real Master Lucia, the way she bit on her lips as I sucked Gothitelle’s breasts, the way she clutched her legs when I ram it fast inside her crotch, the way she shoves her hands between her legs, trying to touch herself through her clothes and failing, leaning on the chair looking at us have sex, frowning, frustrated.

“I wonder if Richard looks like that down there…”

She whispered to us, which excited us even more.

“Gothitelle, you look so cute while having sex… I wonder if I too will ever look like you…”

A thought she should have never voiced.

A smile from a Pokemon I never want to see again.

Making Master Lucia and I scream in scared surprise, as she took the form of the princess while I was pounding her doggy-style. I pulled away from the shock and almost fall from the bed, Master Lucia was speechless, with wide-open eyes, for a small fraction of a second; she saw her own body having sex with a man.

“Is… is that how I will look?”

Curiosity beating fear, lust slamming common sense, inexperience trashing morals in the ground, for that moment onwards Master Lucia’s was in Gothitelle’s hands. She crawled out of the bed, still, in her form, there were two Master Lucia, one eager and naked, another confused and excited. Gothitelle walked behind her back and surrounded her with her arms, with her own arms, it was so confusing, it was so strange; she gently kissed her cheek.

“Yes my Master, yours is quite the beautiful body I have to say, I’ve had so many delicious adventures playing as Master Lucia, the men of this house have been satisfied with my actuation.”

“The… the men of this house? You’ve… had sex… with the servants… using my body?”

I was frozen on the edge of the bed, looking at how Gothitelle folded the long skirt of her dress, showing Master Lucia’s lacey underwear, gently caressing her pelvis, making Master Lucia tremble in fear, in excitement, she was being touched by a copy of herself.

“Yes I did, and it has been quite the experience I have to admit, you’d be surprised at how all men in this house find you so attractive.”

“Attractive… me? I am attractive… really? I’m not ugly?”

She really did think to be ugly.

“Why don’t you ask the servant there?”

Gothitelle you freak.

“To-… Sa… Samuel, am I… attractive?”

Gothitelle you disgusting monster.

“Yes… Master Lucia, if I’m allowed to voice a thought like that, you’re a beautiful woman, certainly attractive.”

She let out a shriek of embarrassment; her legs trembled along, pleasure and shame at the same time for being found attractive by someone of the opposite sex, to discover the men in this house have sex fantasies with her.

“Does… does Richard too… does he?”

“Would you like to know the kind of things Chief Richard does to me while I use your body?”

She tempted her to jump down the abyss, Gothitelle’s hands digging inside her underwear, massaging Master Lucia’s clit, Master Lucia’s labia, my master gave a nod, and she was willing to jump. Gothitelle, while looking at me, began to quietly whisper inside of her ear, narrating the sins she has committed, their most valuable treasures, using them to sink our Princess into an abyss she won’t be able to turn back from, never stopping the masturbation.

“Ah… hah… that’s… that is so… Richard… he loves me… I can’t believe it… he really loves me!”

Master Lucia held on Gothitelle’s shoulders, giving up to the pleasure she was receiving from her hands, her own hands.

“Would you also like to know the kind of things your father does too?”

She wasn’t satisfied with making her jump; she was throwing debris into the abyss.

“W-what… even… even my father? My father… has… with me?”

Once again she whispered on her ear, and this time it was the decisive strike, this time Master Lucia began to touch herself, furiously scrubbing her crotch, moaning, crying.

“Father… Father! That is so wrong… that is so wrong!”

She cried while picturing every wrong thing Gothitelle narrated inside her ear, inside her mind, Master Lucia had climaxed to the mental pictures of her two most beloved guardians having sex with her, a wild and loud orgasm, an orgasm I never thought a delicate girl in her condition could have, squirming, shaking, panting, it was incredible, it was precious, even while sinking into the abyss, she was precious.

The sociopath had won this round.

But that was probably, her last victory, from that day and the next who followed, my idea started to show its effects.

One night in specific, when I knew a member of the staff was doing a night walk, I left the door of my room open as I had sex with Gothitelle in her human form; I made him see it all. After that night, the gossiping started, between men and women, even Chief Richard got to hear, even Master Marius got to hear.

_“Gothitelle looks sublime while doing it in her human form.”_

There were no more requests for the princesses, no more requests for Master Lucrecia, all that next entire month, everyone asked for Gothitelle, and only for Gothitelle. But I guess I need to be more specific, with everyone I don’t include Master Lucia, she was so embarrassed for what she had done in front of us, she never spoke again about it, but I was promoted, or rather, _upgraded,_ from tool to servant and from servant to Samuel. I should specify further, when I say everyone I’m not including Chief Richard, as one day when I was bringing breakfast to Master Lucia, he came out of her room, fixing his shirt, fixing his hair, he looked at me, and I looked back at him, we didn’t share a word, it wasn't needed, his eyes said it all, if I had opened my mouth, to congratulate him, to mock him, she would have smashed a fist on my face without a doubt. As he left by disappearing into the hallway, I took Master Lucia’s breakfast inside the room, she was happy, so incredibly happy, rolling on the bed with a childish giggle, she was so happy it made me smile, squeezing a pillow and deeply sniffing in it, probably the one Chief Richard used, giggling again, shaking her legs, she was entirely naked, right in front of me, but she couldn’t care less, she was so happy she could explode, she was so happy she started sharing details of that night with me, it was uncomfortable to hear, but she was happy so happy she wanted to brag about it. Later I found, I had to personally clean the blood-stained sheets without anyone finding out, later I found, I had to dispose of the preservatives they used without anyone finding out.

But one day of the third month, that day, while I was sweeping the floors, Chief Richard took me from the back of my shirt, and he lifted me up in the way a cat lifts her children from the neck. Carrying me around like a rag doll, with my feet floating just centimeters near the floor, Chief Richard carried me up the stairs; every staff member was looking at me and whispering things.

“You’re lucky Master Marius forbids me to give you smack or you wouldn’t have a face at this moment.”

So said Chief Richard, and I believed his words.

He opened the door of Master Marius' office; he was sitting on his desk while reading some papers. Chief Richard carried me all the way, pulling me in the air from my shirt, he sat me on the chair in front of Master Marius desk, and then he left with a grunt.

“You probably know already why I made Richard bring you here.”

I shook my head.

“There is no space for the lies, young man, and here I had you under my best thoughts, to think you would do exactly what I feared.”

He said; bringing a wristwatch from a drawer of his desk.

It was my wristwatch.

“Gothitelle found it for you; you had left it forgotten in my daughter’s room.”

Uh-oh

“Uh-oh”

“Together with this which he found in your box of dirty clothes.”

He explained next, bringing one of the white shirts from my uniforms, with traces of a peculiar lipstick on the neck.

It was Master Lucia’s lipstick.

“So, I don’t really want to hear your reasons, I don’t really want to hear your excuses either.”

He said slowly standing up from his chair, pulling the sleeves of his suit.

“After all, I’m the judge, jury, and executioner of this place.”

He cracked his knuckles, he snapped his neck.

“But I do have at least one thing to ask before I give you a licking for what you’ve done… do you feel with luck?”

I certainly don’t.

“… Father!”

But that doesn’t mean I don’t have it.

“How dare you, how could you, how you manage to humiliate me like this?!”

Master Lucia screamed her lungs out to Master Marius, banging inside the office, giving his father a loud and powerful slap on the face.

“Do you have any idea of what the servants are gossiping now?! Do you have any idea of how everyone is looking at me?! Do you understand the underserved cold way Richard is treating me now?!”

She was roaring like a beast, she slapped him one more time.

“How dare you to not ask me personally?! Why did all the staff get to know about this before me?! How dare you don’t talk this with me personally?! Do you not trust me?! Your own daughter?! How dare you to believe that liar of a Pokemon first before me?! What is wrong with you?!”

Third slap.

Master Marius took a deep breath.

He was silent, he remained silent, he looked to fill a small glass with a bottle of Remy Martin, he chugged the liquor, he was silent.

“I’m sorry Lucia, you’re right, I should’ve asked you.”

He said, looking at both of us.

“You two can leave, I’ll speak with Gothitelle later.”

The remaining staff eavesdropping on the door, ran away, as soon as they saw Master’s Lucia face of wrath, she waited for me to get out, then slammed the door closed.

“Thank you… Master Lucia, and I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused.”

“This is the last time I cover your ass for you scum, and I’m only doing it because you dragged me into this, whatever problem you have with Gothitelle for her to go this far, you better solve it today, are we clear, scum?”

Scum.

Back to square Zero.

I walked back to my room, nobody wanted to look at me, nobody wanted to talk to me, Gothitelle was waiting for me inside my room, in her Pokemon form, she was crying, she ran to me and embraced me in her arms, tightly, strongly.

“I’m sorry…”

That’s too short of an apology for what you’ve done.

“I don’t know what I was thinking I… you changed everything in this place… everything I did to feel comfortable in this prison, you corrected everything and it made me so mad, so mad that I did something so stupid.”

That is yet not enough.

“And what else I’m supposed to say? What else did you expect to happen, did you really think you could change me by just loving me? And I do love you, but I don’t want things to change, why can’t you be like the rest? Why can't you just enjoy a little of acting?”

Because is wrong.

“Because is wrong, and I will not stop until everyone here comes back to their senses.”

“Then… then I guess…

I guess this is war.”

War.

I’m not planning to die on a war, much less against you.

Maybe the best solution is, after all, quitting.

And so there you have it, the next day I presented a letter of renounce, something not a single servant in the house has done before, but due to the circumstance of my current reputation and situation, there wasn’t another choice, Master Marius accepted the letter. He walked to a stall in his office, took a pack of at least a thousand Pokez, and handed it to me, he then gave a tight embrace, a silent one; he apologized, a silent apology. After having one last tea with Gothitelle in the evening, I packed my luggage, I couldn’t say goodbye to Master Lucia, which was with her friends, and I suppose she would rather not share another word with me. Master Lucrecia, to my surprise, gave me a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, she looked down to Gothitelle with disgust, I guess this woman does know the background of this Pokemon. Chief Richard gave me a handshake, an out of character handshake, he apologized too, I hope he makes Master Lucia happy, if she ever leaves this house, there’s no other person in the world most fit to protect her and love her than Chief Richard. I wave goodbye to Master Lucy from afar, as she was shyly hiding from a wall, she stuck out her tongue, giggled, and waved back to me, what a beautiful ray of sunshine.

“I guess this is where we say goodbye; after all, I doubt we’ll ever meet each other again.”

Gothitelle said bittersweet.

Gothitelle said with my voice.

Gothitelle said taking my form.

“I’ll borrow your image from time to time; after all, Master Lucrecia has grown fond of the way you make her feel in bed, although now that you’re leaving, she will realize it was me all along, just what will she say about it? Oh, I can’t wait to know.”

Disgusting degenerate.

“Why thank you, don’t worry, I don’t really have any other use for your body.”

She said smiling, smiling with my smile.

“Never forget that I love you, Samuel.”

She said it while wearing my face.

“I’ll take care of this body, I will use it properly.”

She spun with my legs.

“Now, now, I have so much to do, it’ll take me so long to bring back this whole prison to how it used to be, to submit it into hesitation.”

She spouts, changing back to her Pokemon form, walking back to the mansion as the security fences closed between us, as I left the destruction zone.

“Thank you, Samuel, thanks to you I will have so much fun for the next three months! I sure love you!”

Goodbye, hesitation.

“Goodbye, unwavering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it finishes. These last three works weren't the ones I first had in thought when I was making this second part, and the reason I choose to publish them instead, is because I no longer wish to keep publishing Pokephilia works. Being these thoughts I have decided to throw the house out of the window with the Smoke and Mirror series, a list of concepts I rejected to publish at first because I knew it wouldn't hook people enough, but they were certainly my favorites.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing Pokephilia, these are after all, my most popular and successful works, and the reason I will stop doing it is because: I'm trying to be a published author and I don't think bestiality-ish works are something which will help me build a reputation in the world of erotic writing, as I've also heard bestiality writers are constantly rejected by Editorials. I hope you understand, is not like I'm trashing your kink, is more like this corner wasn't for me to stay.
> 
> As always, I'm eternally thankful, forever thankful, that you keep reading all my works despite the mistakes I left ignored from my attention span problems. I continue checking and correcting them, is frustrating and embarrassing, I deeply apologize for it.
> 
> If you liked my Pokephilia works, you're free to read the other erotic works I've made, just like my original works.
> 
> As I'm probably never coming back to publish something in this part of the Pokemon community, you're free to use the Psychic Projection and Nightmarish Illusion concepts as long as you credit me for it. And if you feel like to, my profile has information of my social medias.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos, thank you so much for all your bookmarks, and thank you so much for your support, even if it was a silent one, goodbye.


End file.
